Ghost
by VioletSky02
Summary: Después de lo acontecido en The Rise of Skywalker, Rey lleva una vida tranquila y ocupada en Naboo, de lo contrario los recuerdos de Ben Solo aparecen y se siente mas sola que antes. La fuerza actúa de forma misteriosa y existen lazos que ni la muerte puede romper.
1. Chapter 1 Sola

GHOST

Sola

Después de la caída de la Primera Orden y de impedir que surgiera la Orden Final, las cosas en la galaxia empezaban a tomar forma. Se establecía un nuevo senado con representantes de cada planeta y aunque todavía nadie tenía certeza de cómo empezar a construir un gobierno que beneficiara a todos, las cosas parecían tranquilas, lentas pero tranquilas.

Así de lentos le pasaban los días a Rey. Después de su regreso de Tatoonie decidió, junto con otros miembros de la ya extinta Resistencia, irse a vivir a Naboo, este planeta le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba y permitía mantenerse al pendiente de lo que ocurría en la galaxia. Todos los días seguía la misma rutina; se levantaba, hacia ejercicio, tomaba una ducha y salía a almorzar con Finn y Poe (si es que este no estaba con Zorii o metido en una nave). Después daba largos paseos con BB8, era voluntaria en una casa hogar, leía un poco y después meditaba del atardecer a entrada la noche. La batalla para terminar con Palpatine la había dejado agotada en todo sentido y seguir esa rutina le ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila y ocupada. Realmente quería estar ocupada pues cada que su mente dejaba de estarlo la sonrisa de Ben llegaba a su memoria y le dolía el pecho de una manera que solo los corazones rotos saben explicar.

Pensaba en lo injusto que fue perder a la única persona con la que se sentía completa, en como tocó la felicidad con la punta de los dedos y luego esta se esfumó, en el beso tan lleno de sentimientos que no pudieron expresar con palabras, él sacrifico su vida por la de ella y a Rey ya no le daban ganas de vivirla, pero lo intentaba en memoria de Ben. Sus amigos lo notaban y Finn era el único que sabía lo que pasaba ya que Rey se lo tuvo que contar cuando la encontró llorando aferrada a una camisa negra y sucia.

"¡Se desvaneció frente a mí, Ben, mi Ben, ¡no pude hace nada! Sentí que me partían por la mitad. ¿Por qué no me llevó con él? ¡Me dejo sola y no puedo ni enojarme porque me regaló su vida!"

Su amigo la consolaba con un nudo en la garganta. Rey quería a Kylo Ren y aunque este ya no estuviera Finn sabía que no tendría oportunidad con ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Quieres venir con nosotros? No has salido de aquí desde hace semanas"

"Tengo cosas que hacer Poe, vallan tú y Zorii"

"Estas segura Rey? Volar no te haría mal. ¿Que no lo extrañas?"

_Lo que extraño no regresará._ Pensó Rey tratando de ocultar la punzada de dolor en su pecho.

"Tengo asuntos aquí, la casa hogar tendrá un evento mañana y debo ayudar, después habrá tiempo para naves" dijo Rey con una leve sonrisa.

"Siento decir esto de nuevo, pero eres mi amiga y me importas. ¿Qué pasa Rey? Te rodeas de gente con la que no hablas, pasas todo el día haciendo lo mismo, parece como si no quisieras ni a mí ni a Finn cerca. Entiendo tus ganas de ayudar, pero luces… desconectada" Poe la miraba con preocupación, ya no sabía qué hacer para que Rey "volviera".

"Ya te he dicho que estoy bien, ustedes se preocupan demasiado. Haremos esto: hoy antes de que te vayas te ayudaré con las fallas que tiene el Halcón" Inmediatamente se arrepintió de decir eso, el Halcón Milenario significaba Han, Ben.

"De acuerdo, te veo al atardecer" Poe le dio un beso le la mejilla, gesto al que ya estaba acostumbrada y se fue.

Era temprano y Rey se dirigía a la casa hogar. Tenía dos meses llendo y le agradaba la idea de hacer compañía a niños solitarios como ella. Los pequeños le contagiaban su energía y espontaneidad, la hacían sonreír.

"Señorita Rey" le dijo uno de los niños, se llamaba Net. "Usted tiene novio?"

Rey suspiro. Era el tercer niño que se lo preguntaba y respondió con paciencia. "No, no tengo uno. Y termina de recoger los juguetes que ya es hora de la comida"

"Señorita Rey, usted es muy bonita. ¿Porque no tiene novio? ¿No puede conseguir uno?" Siguió el niño inocentemente.

_Desventajas de tratar con niños,_ pensó la jedi. "No tengo tiempo de tener un novio. ¿O acaso ya no quieres que venga?

Net abrió los ojos como platos y alzo las manos "Olvídelo Señorita Rey, siga soltera y con nosotros"

La tarde pasaba amena entre los preparativos para el evento del día siguiente. Era un evento para recaudar fondos a la casa hogar, a Rey no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que usar un vestido y sonreír a gente que no conocía, pero los niños estaban emocionados. Antes de irse llamaron a la puerta de la casa, una de las cuidadoras atendió.

"Rápido! Llamen al médico para una valoración. ¡Nos han dejado un pequeño!" La mujer sostenía una canasta y llamo a Rey con la mano para que le ayudara. A la Jedi se le escapo un suspiro: tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos avellana. Rápidamente lo tomo en sus brazos y sonrió. Después lo llevaron con el medico quien dijo que el bebé se encontraba bien. Rey no se despegó de él, se parecía a Ben y se permitió imaginar si así se vería un bebé de ambos.

Llego la hora de irse, camino hasta llega al Halcón Milenario. Ahí estaba Poe y Finn esperándola.

"¡La fuerza nos ha bendecido!" Dijo Poe alzando los brazos al cielo "La poderosa Jedi Rey Skywalker nos acompaña con su presencia" Rio y abrazo a Rey "Me alegra que vengas"

"Al menos no nos dejaste plantados como otras veces" Finn se unió al abrazo.

Rey se sentía cómoda con ellos, habían compartido mucho y eran como su familia.

"Bueno ya que insistieron tanto y se la pasan diciendo que estoy mal, tenía que probarles que todo está bien" dijo mintiendo como desde hace tiempo, quería estar bien, quería resignarse a quien era ahora y a las pérdidas que tuvo.

"Entonces empecemos, esta nave necesita mucho cariño" Finn y Poe entraron a la nave, Rey tomo aire y los siguió. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar y ver el interior, recordó la primera y última vez que vio a Han. Recordó las historias que Leia le contaba entre sus entrenamientos, de cómo no le agradaba Han y terminaron enamorándose y formando una familia. Ben Solo y su sonrisa cálida llegaron a ella. No pudo más y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, BB8 se paró a su lado a modo de consuelo, Rey lo acaricio y trato de componerse antes de que sus amigos la notaran así.

Comenzaron a trabajar en el halcón y reían por alguna broma ocasional.

"Y yo preguntaba cómo es que podías estar piloteando el Halcón sin descanso, ¡hasta yo lo necesito!" Dijo Poe a tono de broma.

"Tú y Finn se veían tan cómodos compartiendo cama y no quería deshacer el bello momento" le contesto Rey

"Solo había una cama, que más se podía hacer" Dijo Finn en su defensa.

"Excusas" Rey rio.

La noche llegó y dejaron la nave casi lista. Salieron de ella junto a BB8.

"Poe, espero y tengas buen viaje, procura no hacer enfadar a Zorii, te quiero en una pieza al regresar" Bromeo Rey mientras abrazaba al piloto.

"Escuchaste Dameron, la jedi habló" Dijo Finn abrazándolos a ambos.

"Si, si, llegare completo" se soltaron del abrazo y Poe miro a Rey "Cuídate y no te vayas otra vez" Esa tarde Rey se había comportado como era entes de la batalla con Palpatine.

"No te preocupes, estoy aquí y cuidare de Finn" Acto seguido se despidieron. Poe se fue a preparar su viaje y Rey y Finn caminaron hacia el lugar donde vivía ella. Llegaron a la puerta y Finn dijo: "Puedo quedarme si quieres, podríamos ver las estrellas, la noche es muy bonita y fresca" en su voz había anhelo.

"Debo meditar Finn y estoy sucia" contesto con un gesto de desagrado. "Mañana te veré para el almuerzo, lo prometo"

"De acuerdo, descansa y toma un baño" Finn la abrazo y ella se metió a su hogar.

A pesar de que Naboo era un planeta con mucha gente Rey logró encontrar un lugar a lo suficientemente apartado para que el bullicio no la molestara. Su casa era pequeña y acogedora, constaba de una habitación para la sala, cocina y comedor y otra para su dormitorio, tenía paredes blancas y techo en cúpula color verde turquesa. Daba a un amplio jardín donde estaba un gran tronco seco. Era el lugar que Rey usaba para meditar todos los días. Cenó, tomo una ducha y se sentó en el gran con las piernas cruzadas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar.

Se concentró en percibir lo que le rodeaba, la naturaleza, la ciudad, la brisa del viento, la violencia del mar, todo estaba conjugado. A sus pensamientos llego todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy: le bebé de cabello negro, el halcón milenario, el recuerdo de Han. Entonces de sus labios salieron unas palabras que no tenía intención de pronunciar "Ven a mí, Ben Solo"

Inmediatamente sintió una perturbación en la fuerza, había paz, calidez, equilibrio. Una figura luminosa apareció frente a ella. Se sintió abrumada por las sensaciones. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba él. Llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón y túnica gris y botas negras; su gesto se veía confundido.

"Rey" le dijo con esa voz profunda que tanto anhelaba escuchar.


	2. Chapter 2 Vuelve

GHOST

2\. Vuelve

"Rey" le dijo con esa voz profunda que tanto anhelaba escuchar.

La jedi se quedó sin aliento, Ben Solo estaba frente a ella a forma de fantasma de la fuerza. Rey se puso de pie y caminó varios pasos para quedar frente a él, extendió su mano para tocarlo, necesitaba saber si esto era una especie de sueño o visión.

"Ben" Susurró con las lágrimas a punto de salir. El la miraba fijamente y sin moverse. Y justo cuando estaba por tocar su mejilla la figura desapareció.

Rey cayó al suelo de rodillas y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta, estuvo tan cerca, lloró y maldijo todo lo que conocía. De nuevo se sintió sola. Entonces rápidamente se sentó en el tronco, respiro profundo tres veces y repitió las palabras "Ven a mí, Ben Solo". Nada sucedió.

Dijo las palabras de nuevo, con más fuerza, con más anhelo, cada vez más alto y más rota. Oscuridad, frio, silencio, caos, dolor, lagrimas. Las repitió toda la noche y Ben Solo nunca apareció.

Cuando Finn encontró a Rey ya habían pasado 2 días. Era de noche y ella estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y se tambaleaba sobre el tronco donde estaba semi sentada, bañada en sudor y los labios se le veían morados, tenía grandes círculos negros bajo sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados con fuerza y recitaba entre susurros "Ven a mi" "Ben" "Ben Solo" "Por favor" "Ven a mí". De inmediato Finn la tomo en brazos y la llevo a dentro de la casa.

Rey se resistía, pero estaba muy débil, su amigo la metió a la regadera con agua caliente, se quedó con ella mientras sollozaba en silencio el nombre de Ben. Finn lloraba a su lado, nunca la había visto así, él sabía que ella no era la misma chica de Jakku que conoció, sabía que la muerte de Kylo Ren la había lastimado mucho y aunque no entendía como su amiga se había enamorado de ese hombre, en este momento Finn daría lo que fuera por que Ren regresara e hiciera el dolor de Rey desaparecer.

Una vez que la temperatura se regularizo en la jedi, su amigo le cambio de ropa y la recostó en la cama con varias mantas. Se disponía a buscar un lugar cerca para acostarse hasta que Rey le tomo del brazo.

"No te vayas Finn" Dijo con un hilo de voz y los ojos entrecerrados. "Por favor no me dejes sola" Rompió en llanto.

"No te preocupes, aquí estoy" Finn se acostó a su lado y la consoló hasta que quedaron dormidos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Por qué todo le daba vueltas? ¿Había alguien más con él? ¿Qué había pasado con Rey? ¿Dónde estaba su madre? ¿Cómo es que podía tener estos pensamientos si ya se había convertido en uno con la fuerza? ¿Realmente eso fue lo que paso? ¿Así se sentía estar muerto?

Todas esas preguntas revoloteaban su cabeza. ¿Aún tenía un cuerpo?

De repente escucho una voz familiar "Ven a mí, Ben Solo". Era Rey, su Rey. La fuerza lo jaló y se sintió mareado. Paz, calidez, equilibrio. Entonces frente a él estaba Rey meditando sentada sobre un gran tronco en medio de un jardín al anochecer. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Rey" Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Rey abrió los ojos y el notó su sorpresa, la chica se levantó y él no podía ni moverse. Pronuncio su nombre y Ben noto como las lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos avellana de la jedi, los ojos más bellos que él había visto y lo último que vio antes de… ¿morir?

Entonces ella acercó su mano a la mejilla de Ben, acto seguido todo se volvió negro para él. Oscuridad, frio, silencio, caos, dolor, lágrimas.

Un rayo de sol la hizo abrir los ojos, le dolía la cabeza y sentía como si un dewback le hubiera pasado por encima. Miro a su alrededor y vio a Poe sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta, este de inmediato se levantó y fue hasta con la jedi.

"Rey! Al fin despiertas, ¿cómo te sientes?" Poe se arrodillo junto a la cama de Rey y ella se sentó para contestarle.

"Bien, supongo, algo mareada y entumecida, ¿qué pasó?"

"Eso quisiera saber, llevas dormida casi un día completo, Finn me dijo que no almorzaste con él al día siguiente de que me fui, él pensó que lo habías olvidado y que estabas en la casa hogar. Pero después le dijeron que no acudiste al evento y se preocupó, decidió no hacer nada hasta la noche y fue cuando te encontró casi inconsciente y helada. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste afuera? ¿Qué hacías?" Los ojos marrones de Poe estaban llenos de preocupación, Rey ya no quería causarles ningún malestar.

"Yo… meditaba y tuve un enlace de la fuerza con… alguien y luego desapareció y traté de contactarlo de nuevo, pero ya no pude y" La chica miro a Poe a los ojos, trato de no llorar. "Creo que anhelaba tanto el encuentro que me esforcé de más"

El piloto se sentó en la cama y la abrazo, con voz serena le dijo "Rey, sé que son tus asuntos, pero no te lastimes así" la jedi ya no pudo contener las lágrimas "Esto tiene que ver con la batalla de Exegol, tiene que ver con Kylo Ren. No es necesario que digas nada, solo recuerda que tanto Finn como yo estamos aquí para ti, eres nuestra familia"

Pasaron 3 días en los que Rey no salió de su casa, Finn y Poe la visitaban y le hablaban de como el senado tomaba forma, los niños de la casa hogar preguntaban por ella y la falta que le hacia Chewy en el Halcón Milenario. Recupero sus fuerzas y empezó a entrenar, al paso de las semanas ya había retomado su rutina tranquila. En su regreso a la casa hogar se enteró que habían adoptado a varios pequeños, fue agridulce, estaba feliz de que tendrían una familia, pero al mismo tiempo se arrepentía de no haber pasado tiempo con ellos. Durante el día trataba de mantener el recuerdo de Ben Solo a raya, pero por las noches la no podía evitar soñarlo vestido con esas ropas grises. Debía admitir que era reconfortante verlo.

"Señorita Rey" le dijo una niña de la casa hogar "ya me dijeron que no tiene novio, ¿porque? La pequeña era de unos 7 años, tenía el cabello rojo y muchas pecas.

"Es complicado" Contesto Rey, realmente lo era. "No puedo estar con él"

"¿Por qué. ¿Al menos ya lo intentó?

_Lo intente de más_. Pensó la chica. "Ya te lo dije, es difícil"

"Señorita Rey, ya no le preguntare más de eso y le diré a los demás que tampoco lo hagan, su cara se pone triste y yo no quiero que esté triste" la niña la abrazo y una idea cruzo por la mente de Rey, lo intentaría de nuevo.

Por la noche llego a su casa y fue directo al tronco a meditar. Dijo las palabras y sintió lo mismo que la vez anterior solo que Ben no apareció, decepcionada y en medio del llanto se fue a descansar. A la mañana siguiente lo intento antes de irse y nada apareció, aunque la sensación de calidez seguía ahí. Pasaban los días y se volvió parte de su rutina, siempre trataba de contactarlo al amanecer y al anochecer. El resultado era mismo, a veces lloraba y se frustraba, algunas veces antes de abrir los ojos sentía que él estaba ahí, percibía su olor, su presencia magnética, pero esta se esfumaba rápido, solo esperaba que en algún punto Ben acudiera su llamado.

"Rey, ¿quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?, Poe también vendrá" le invito Finn cuando comenzaba a anochecer.

"Debo ir a meditar, en otra ocasión" Contesto la chica con una breve sonrisa.

Finn perdió la paciencia, ella llevaba semanas diciendo lo mismo, sabía lo que hacía. "Te despides tan rápido para poder irte tratar de nuevo verdad?" El tono de voz de su amigo era amargo "¡Crees que no lo he notado! Basta Rey. ¡Kylo Ren está muerto!" Finn la tomo por los hombros, su respiración estaba agitada.

"Tú no sabes nada Finn, suéltame y no te metas en mis asuntos" Escupió la jedi con una frialdad que le dolió a Finn.

"Sé que todos los días intentas contactarlo, Rey, no quiero verte como la vez que casi te desmayas por esforzarte tanto. Entiéndelo, olvídalo, debes seguir con tu vida. Él no volverá por ti"

"Se nota que nunca has amado a alguien" a Rey se le escapaban las lágrimas "Si tanto te molesta verme así, entonces no vuelvas" Se dio la vuelta y corrió a su casa.

Finn se quedó parado y en shock, era la primera vez que Rey admitía que amaba a Kylo Ren.

Sin previo aviso apareció de nuevo frente a Rey, no puedo evitar sonreír, esperó a que abriera los ojos y cuando lo hizo ella comenzó a llorar.

"Ben! Por favor regresa, ya no sé qué hacer" la chica estaba de rodillas. El sentía su dolor.

"Rey, aquí estoy, frente a ti" Pero la chica no lo veía. Se hinco frente a la jedi, trato tocarla con su mano, pero parecía traspasarla, solo así se dio cuenta de que lucía diferente. Ya no vestía de negro, sus ropas eran parecidas a las que usaba cuando asistía a la academia de Luke. Rey estaba frente a él, pero parecía inalcanzable.

Desde ese momento Ben Solo la acompañaba a todos lados. Mientras entrenaba, le gustaba ver como se volvía mas hábil, estaba orgullosos de su amada Rey "Eres tan fuerte, tan increíble" le hablaba, aunque ella no lo pudiera escuchar. Ya conocía la casa hogar y aunque el ruido de los niños lo abrumaba, veía con ternura como Rey era paciente y cuidaba de los pequeños; en especial de un bebé de pocos meses. Un día se acercó al bebé mientras estaba en su cuna, el niño fijó su vista en el "Al menos tu puedes verme" dijo Ben con una mezcla de tristeza y humor "¿Ella es muy linda verdad? Creo que tiene debilidad por los chicos solos y de cabello negro" el pequeño rió y Rey acudió a la cuna.

"¿Con quién te ríes Ben?" Ella lo saco de la cuna y beso su sien.

"Lo llamaste como yo" Suspiro Ben Solo. Esto solo empeoro todo, se sintió tan culpable y pensó que Rey merecía seguir con su vida, era tan joven, quería que fuera feliz, aunque eso significara olvidarlo.

La pelea con Finn había sido otro trago amargo tanto como para Rey como para Ben, ella sufría por amarlo y el amigo de la chica tenía razón, Ben había intentado que Rey lo viera, intento tocarla, regresar a ella, y solo obtuvo su propia rabia y culpa.

Rey estaba no meditó esa noche, se fue directo a su cama "Ben, te llevaste una parte de mí, ¿qué hago ahora?" una vez más lloro amargamente, no se resignaba.

"Estoy aquí, contigo, siempre" Le dijo Ben con lágrimas gruesas en los ojos "Por favor mírame, no soporto verte así" Se recostó al lado de la chica y cuando esta se quedó dormida acerco su mano al rostro de Rey "Te amo" esta vez su mano no la traspaso.


	3. Chapter 3 Estrellas

GHOST

3\. Estrellas

Ben se sorprendió, esta vez su mano pudo tocar a Rey, sintió su mejilla cálida, tocó sus labios entreabiertos, paso la mano por su cabellera lisa. Entonces Rey abrió los ojos.

"La fuerza realmente me odia" dijo la chica con voz adormilada "¿Por qué me deja verte en sueños, porque me tortura así?"

"No estas soñando, estoy aquí, contigo, siempre lo he estado" Ben se sentó en la cama y le ayudo a sentarse justo como aquella vez en la batalla de Exegol.

"Ben" Rey lo miro con asombro, con dulzura, con amor.

"Rey" Y entonces Ben Solo la tomo de ambos lados de la cara y la besó. La besó con tal dedicación y ternura que Rey sentía que se derretía en sus brazos. La sentó a horcajadas de él, abrazándola con una mano por la espalda y con la otra acariciando su mejilla. Rey tenia ambas manos en la nuca de Ben. El beso se volvió más demandante, Ben la pego a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, la necesitaba, lentamente introdujo su lengua a la boca de Rey, saboreando su inexperta calidez. En la jedi despertó algo, sentía una presión extraña en su abdomen que la incitaba a dejarse hacer por Ben, quería tocarlo, lo deseaba como nunca había pensado que podía desear a alguien, sus caderas empezaron un vaivén sobre Ben, se sentía bien. Él al darse cuenta de lo que hacia la chica rompió el beso momentáneamente. Ambos necesitaban tomar aire, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y la respiración era entrecortada.

"¿Puedo? Pregunto Ben viéndola a los ojos con tal intensidad que la hizo suspirar. Ella solo asintió con timidez. Tal vez las cosas iban un poco rápidas, pero no importaba, su cuerpo demandaba al de Ben.

Comenzó a quitarle la camisa ligera con la que dormía, el tacto de las manos frías de Ben la hizo estremecer, una vez que la camisa estuvo fuera paso las puntas de los dedos por la piel suave de Rey, delineo su espalda y se detuvo en sus pechos. Se besaron y esta vez Rey era la que quería devorarlo y comenzó de nuevo ese vaivén tortuoso para el miembro de Ben. El la tomo de la nuca haciendo su espalda arquearse, le recorrió el cuello con pequeños besos y tomo uno de sus pechos con la boca. A la jedi se le escapo un suave gemido.

"Sabes" Dijo Ben entre besos "A los jedi se les prohíbe crear vínculos con otros y hasta donde sé también el sexo" Su voz era ronca y seductora "Eres una jedi terrible"

Este comentario la hizo reír como adolecente, tomo a Ben de la cara y le dijo "Realmente no hay con quien comparar. Soy la única jedi"

Ben enterró su cabeza en los pechos de la chica, se deleitó lamiendo y succionando hasta que estuvieron erectos, entonces se deshizo de la parte de arriba de sus ropas y deposito a Rey de espaldas al colchón de la cama, con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del pantalón de ella, se puso en medio de sus piernas cuidando no dejar caer su peso completamente y la beso con pasión, después descendió por su cuello, sus pechos y su vientre. Tomó sus muslos y repartió pequeños besos por el interior de estos. Rey se incorporó en sus codos para ver lo hacía, dejo salir un suspiro cuando lo sintió rozar con la nariz su intimidad.

Ben levanto la cabeza y la miro con una media sonrisa arqueando las cejas "¿Puedo?"

"Por favor" Se le escapó a Rey quien a este punto ya no sabía lo que decía. Ben rió, se acomodó el cabello con una mano y comenzó a besar la intimidad de la jedi, luego trazo círculos con la lengua alrededor del botón rosado, Rey se dejó caer en la cama y tomo de la espesa cabellera mientras empujaba sus caderas contra su boca. Sentía una tensión que se formaba en la parte baja de su vientre, entonces Ben como si presintiera lo que estaba por pasar comenzó a succionar y acelero el ritmo, Rey gemía despacio y una descarga placentera la hizo explotar en un mar de sensaciones, vio estrellas.

Ben se detuvo satisfecho y la miró con una sonrisa triunfal, ella apenas se acordaba de su nombre, él se acostó a su lado y la abrazo a su pecho.

"Entonces Señorita Rey creo que es hora de descansar"

"Ben, todo esto me parece un sueño, ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Realmente no lo sé, al menos disfrutamos el momento"

"Si antes no soportaba estar sin ti, después de esto, si vuelves a desaparecer yo misma te voy y a buscar a donde sea que estés"

"Cariño, esto no es nada, soy un hombre de muchos talentos"

"¿Cuándo me los enseñas?

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo despertar, seguido por la voz de Finn.

"Rey, soy yo, ¿puedo pasar? Quiero hablar de sobre la discusión de ayer."

Rey intento levantarse, pero el peso de Ben Solo abrazado a su cintura se lo impidió, se veía tan inofensivo aferrado a ella, con los labios entre abiertos y el cabello revuelto.

"Espera un momento si, Finn" la jedi trato de mover a Ben que dormía como roca "Ben" le dijo susurrando para que su amigo en la puerta no la escuchara "Ben, despierta, Finn está afuera y no puede verte, no lo entendería"

El aludido solo se quejó y apretó los ojos, con voz adormilada le contesto "¿Quién es Finn?

Rey puso los ojos en banco y suspiro "Sabes quién es, ahora levántate" Ben se sentó en la cama y cuando dejo de tocar a Rey algo en él cambió, al menos físicamente. Su cuerpo se volvió de un azul resplandeciente, y es que ninguno de los dos había notado que cuando Ben tocó la mejilla de Rey el azul se fue y su figura se coloreo como cuando estaba vivió. Ambos se miraron un momento y Ben se encogió de hombros "Abre, tal vez no pueda verme"

Rey se puso rápidamente su ropa de dormir y atendió la puerta, Finn la veía apenado y comenzó diciendo "Rey, realmente no era mi intensión hablarte así, me preocupa lo que intentas, puede ser peligroso y bueno, ya todos hemos perdido a muchos"

"Tranquilo Finn, debes confiar en mi cuando te digo que estoy bien, de maravilla de hecho" Rey le sonrió como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Finn la noto algo extraña, ya pasaba de medio día y sabía que la chica no dormía hasta esa hora, sus tres moños estaban casi deshechos y sus ojos brillaban.

"Confío en ti, te quiero Rey" le dijo su amigo y la abrazo, lo que la tomó por sorpresa "Yo también te quiero Finn, gracias" le contesto ella honestamente.

Rey escucho a sus espaldas como Ben bufaba exasperado "Ya suéltalo y dile que se valla". La jedi confiaba que su amigo no podía escuchar a Ben, se soltaron del abrazo y antes de que Finn pudiera decir algo ella se adelantó.

"Finn, podríamos hablar más tarde, como vez aún estoy en pijama."

"Claro, te veo en casa de Poe en dos horas, dijo que tiene algo que decirnos."

"Entonces ahí los veo, vete tranquilo"

Rey le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo y al marcharse cerró la puerta.

"Está claro que Finn no puede escucharte" dijo Rey acercándose a Ben quien permanecía de pie al lado de la puerta "Pero yo sí puedo y no me gustó el tono en que me hablaste Ben, él es mi amigo y no voy a alejarlo"

Ben quedo frente a ella cruzado de brazos y la miró con su gesto serio característico "Finn está enamorado de ti" le dijo con tono seco.

"Lo sé" Rey también se cruzó de brazos y se irguió lo más que pudo. "Yo lo veo como mi amigo, es todo".

"Siento que pelearan, sé que intentaste contactarme muchas veces y estoy seguro que él solo buscaba tu bienestar"

"No es tu culpa" Rey suavizo su gesto y le dijo con cierto humor "Bueno, técnicamente si es tu culpa, si no me hubieras enamorado con tu estúpidamente inesperada encantadora sonrisa y tus palabras bonitas como -No eres nada, pero no para mí- esto no estaría pasando"

Ben Solo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y maldecirse por ello. Y es que así era Rey, directa y genuina; desde su encuentro en Takodana quedo fascinado por su espíritu valiente y sin pretensiones. Para la mayoría en la Primera Orden ella era solo una chatarrera y después de la batalla de Crait era la última jedi. Para Ben ella era solo Rey y eso bastaba porque significaba todo.

"¿Yo te enamoré?" le dijo Ben alzando una ceja "Esto es tu culpa, ¿acaso fui yo quien te tendió la mano la primera vez? Sí, yo decidí tomarla, pero tu empezaste, y tú me besaste en Exegol y tú me miraste con tus ojos lindos y te adueñaste de todo lo que soy y no podía pensar en nada más que en verte de nuevo y tú solo querías pelear y yo pensaba -Maldita sea mujer, donde están tus modales- y obviamente estabas molesta, tenías todos los motivos pero no querías escuchar mis explicaciones y fui taaaaan paciente, sabes, la paciencia no está entre mis talentos pero por tratarse de ti lo era" Rey lo miraba con la boca abierta, nunca pensó que detrás de la máscara de Kylo Ren se escondía ese chico que hacia mil gestos al hablar " Porque jamás me sentí conectado a alguien como me siento contigo y no podía dejarte ir, eres mi rayo de sol. Y dices que yo te enamoré, ¿cómo pude hacer eso? Explícame Rey, como te enamore si soy… soy un mo"

"No" interrumpió Rey acercándose más, lo atrajo hacia ella de poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de él, Ben bajo la mirada "Mírame, no eres eso que piensas, y claro que me enamoraste, ¿Cómo? Me mostraste todo de ti en Ahch-To, me viste como nadie lo había hecho, me viste como alguien, como tu igual. Me salvaste"

"Tú me salvaste primero" le contesto él con lágrimas en los ojos. "Te amo Rey"

"Lo sé" Dijo ella con picardía.

"¿Bromeas?" Preguntó, probablemente Leia le había contado que esa era la respuesta favorita de Han. Rey rio y lo beso con dulzura.

"Te amo Ben Solo"


	4. Chapter 4 Hope

GHOST

Hope

A regañadientes Rey se vistió para llegar a donde Poe y Finn, al fin y al cabo, sabía que _él _la acompañaba. Poe la recibió con un beso en la mejilla que no pasó desapercibido para Ben que inmediatamente lo fulmino con la mirada, aunque este no pudiera verlo.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Preguntó el piloto caminando al comedor.

"Nada" Contesto Rey dándole una mirada rápida a Ben "¿Qué vamos a comer?

"Tu platillo favorito" Poe separo una silla para que Rey se sentara justo frente a él y al lado de Finn "Alguien tiene que consentirte" La chica se sentó y le sonrió a Finn; Ben se paró justo detrás de él y se cruzó de brazos.

Poe sirvió la comida y entre los tres platicaron de cosas triviales, la formación del senado, el clima de Naboo, las fallas interminables del Halcón Milenario.

"¿Aun tienes esa chatarra?" dijo Ben de repente. "Debí volarla en mil pedazos cuando tuve la oportunidad" Rey rodo los ojos y bufó exasperada.

"¿Todo bien? Preguntó Finn algo extrañado.

"Sí, claro" Contesto Rey buscando una excusa para su expresión "Solo me preguntaba el motivo de la reunión"

"Rey" Poe hablo de repente cambiando su expresión a una más seria "en mi viaje con Zorii encontré algo que tal vez pueda servirte" Tanto Finn como la jedi e incluso Ben prestaron atención "Es un libro, yo no pude leerlo, pero lo lleve con C3PO y él lo tradujo, básicamente dice que existe un portal en Exegol que conduce a un lugar llamado el mundo entre los mundos, ¿has oído hablar de ese lugar?"

"Exegol está destruido, dile a tu amigo que su información es irrelevante" susurro Ben al oído de Rey, esta se estremeció al sentir su aliento tibio.

"Leí un poco en los textos Jedi, pero no profundice" contesto aclarando su voz "y Exegol se destruyó en batalla contra la Orden Final"

"El texto decía que Exegol estaba conectado con la isla donde Luke se exilió"

"Ahch – To" contestaron Rey y Ben simultáneamente.

"Si, esa, el caso es que tal vez desde esa isla también se pueda llegar al portal del mundo entre los mundos"

"Estoy un poco perdido" interrumpió Finn "¿esto en que le incumbe a Rey?"

"Bueno, yo no sé mucho de esas cosas que Rey hace, pero Leia me contó una vez que ese lugar era especial para los Jedi, que cuando un Jedi muere se hace uno con _la fuerza_, si ese lugar esta tan conectado a ellos talvez Rey pueda obtener algunas respuestas"

"Dameron no tiene ni idea de lo que habla, pero aprecio el esfuerzo" irrumpió Ben con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz.

"¡Quieres callarte! ¡Déjalo que siga!" Contesto Rey mirando a su derecha donde Ben estaba parado.

"Yo no he dicho nada"

"No Finn, lo siento… yo… hablaba conmigo misma" Pretender que Ben no estaba ahí era difícil.

"Bien" continuo el piloto "Traje la traducción conmigo y un mapa de la isla donde aparece la cueva que talvez conecté con el portal, si lo quieres, es tuyo" le tendió unas hojas algo maltratadas, pero antes de que pudiera tomarlas Finn se adelantó.

"¿En serio estás haciendo esto Poe? Justo cuando Rey parece empezar a volver a la normalidad decides darle esta… falsa esperanza" Finn estaba molesto y miraba a su amigo con incredulidad.

"Vamos Finn, ambos sabemos que esto es lo correcto"

"No, no lo es, tu no la viste deshecha, llorando abrazada a una camisa negra y sucia, tu no la viste ese día cuando casi se muere por tratar de contactarlo, tú no te quedaste con ella mientras lloraba toda la noche, yo lo hice y no quiero que el avance que logró se pierda por una fantasía jedi de la que ni siquiera sabemos si existe"

"¿Podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente?" señaló Rey casi gritando "Finn, realmente agradezco tu preocupación y tus cuidados, eres mi amigo y te quiero, pero si tomo o no este camino es mi decisión"

"¿Camino? ¿Kylo Ren es tu camino?, el mató a Han, torturo a Poe, sembró terror por toda la galaxia, casi te mata a ti y a mi"

"Sé que es difícil de entender, a decir verdad, ni yo lo entiendo" Rey volteo a ver a Ben quien permanecía en silencio con la mirada baja y contesto lo más serena que pudo "Pero tú mejor que nadie sabe que sin él la batalla se hubiera perdido, sabes lo que él hizo por mi"

"Ahora yo estoy perdido" Contesto Poe "¿Que hizo Ren?

"Me dio su vida" Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron por las lágrimas "Usó la fuerza que le quedaba para traerme de vuelta, Ben Solo murió para que yo pudiera vivir"

"¿Tú le amas verdad?" Le contesto Poe, la jedi solo asintió tratando de contener el llanto "Entonces, si hay alguna esperanza de reencontrarte con él, hazlo"

"Ambos tienen amnesia, se les ha olvidado todos los crímenes que cometió" Finn afirmo más que cuestionar.

"Claro que no lo olvido, pero siento que se lo debo a la General, ustedes no lo saben, pero ella me hablaba de su hijo, de Ben Solo, de cómo a pesar de repetirse una y otra vez que el ya no era el mismo, no podía evitar sentirse responsable del nacimiento de Kylo Ren, Leia quería verle feliz. Y creo que Rey puede lograrlo. Leia me enseñó a no perder la esperanza con nadie y si, Ren fue una tragedia que en su momento creí que no merecía una madre como la General, llámenme loco, pero después de escucharle la historia de Ben Solo no pude evitar sentir pena por él"

"¿Mi madre hablaba de mí?" Musito Ben en un susurro con la voz quebrada.

"Lo siento Rey" Finn se puso de pie "No voy a ser partícipe de esto, tú y Poe pueden cometer esta locura juntos"

"Amigo, nada ha pasado, Rey aún no ha dicho si irá"

"Iré" contestó ella.

"Bueno, irá, pero eso no significa que sea una locura, yo la entiendo, yo lo haría por Zorii, hasta por ti"

"Hagan lo que quieran, yo solo pretendía una vida tranquila, pero ustedes se empeñan en complicar todo, suerte" Finn salió de la casa al borde del llanto.

Poe y Rey se miraron en silencio por un momento. El piloto le tendió los papeles a Rey, ella los tomó.

****Este flashback se desarrolla entre TLJ y TROS****

Un pequeño temblor, una corriente de aire helado, una mirada observándola desde la oscuridad. De nuevo la fuerza los conectaba sin previo aviso, ya era la tercera vez desde la batalla de Crait y Rey continuaba ignorándolo. Esta vez se encontraba sentada en la orilla de su cama, releyendo los textos Jedi tratando de encontrar la manera de reparar el sable de luz de Luke.

"Oh chatarrera" escucho a su derecha "creo que después de todo no eres la eminencia que Han Solo creyó encontrar" Su voz era un susurro grave que le hacía erizar los vellos de la nuca. Apretó los dientes y continúo leyendo.

"¿Eres un jedi?, ¿cuánto llevas entrenando? ¿Dos semanas o algo así?" Ren se burlaba "Esto solo me confirma lo rápido que caerá la resistencia, tu eres su esperanza" Camino para ponerse frente a ella y se agacho para quedar frente a frente. "Tu" dijo de forma despectiva "Una chatarrera" Rey se negaba a mirarlo, pero podía distinguir algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona en él.

"Sabes, yo construí el mío" le dijo Kylo poniéndose de pie sin dejar de mirarla. "Puedo enseñarte"

"No, gracias" respondió sin verle, tratando de sonar lo más segura de sí misma.

"¡Vaya! Mi madre te ha enseñado modales, dime, ¿Ya sabes comer con cubiertos?"

Eso fue todo, la chica se levantó furiosa y le soltó un puñetazo que hubiera dado directo a la mandíbula si no fuera porque Kylo atrapo su muñeca con fuerza.

"Demasiado lenta chatarrera" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, Rey se paralizo, no supo si por los rápidos reflejos de Ren o porque al fin se permitió volver a verle. Dolió.

Después de eso la conexión se rompió dejándola mareada. Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo. De nuevo la invadió esa sensación que coloquialmente se conocía como -mariposas en el estómago- por eso no quería verlo. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, él era el enemigo, el mato a Han, lastimó a Poe y a Finn, también a Leia, la uso para acabar con Snoke y luego se atrevió a proponerle gobernar la galaxia. Era un tipo engreído, temperamental, inestable y a la vez roto y solo… igual que ella. A pesar de todos los males que Kylo Ren había hecho y estaba por hacer no pudo evitar prestar atención a su mirada profunda, su cabello ondulado y negro y sus labios gruesos y rojos.

"Maldito seas Kylo Ren" dijo en voz alta.

La primera vez que la conexión se restableció fue tres días después de Crait, Kylo no esperaba ese momento, aunque ahora estaba seguro que el culpable de la conexión no era Snoke. Tomaba un respiro de su entrenamiento con los caballeros Ren y sintió como la calidez lo envolvía, solo la presencia de Rey lo hacía sentir así, lo ignoró o al menos trato pues de un momento a otro la chatarrera estaba frente a él leyendo lo que pudo identificar como antiguos textos jedi que conocía al derecho y al revés. Estaba ahí, caminando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, con el cabello suelto y las mejillas rosas, no llevaba las vendas en los brazos y su ropa era solo una especie de bata gris casi trasparente y sin mangas y que le llegaba poco más arriba de la rodilla. Kylo trago grueso. Definitivamente no esperaba verla así, tan… hermosa.

Se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza y continúo entrenando.

La segunda vez que la vio ella conversaba con alguien que la hacía reír.

"Basta, tengo que irme" le dijo a la chica a su acompañante "En serio, debo averiguar cómo reparar el sable"

Si, el sable de su abuelo, el sable con el que pelearon juntos cuando él le ofreció la galaxia y algo más, cuando ella lo rechazo y lo abandono. _Deberías estar acostumbrado_, pensó.

"Deberás debo irme Poe, tengo tanto que hacer y no se ni por dónde empezar"

_Poe Dameron._ El piloto que tanto adoraba Leia. Al que veía como su hijo, el que no la decepcionó. La ira aumentaba en él, era demasiado; todo lo que no debía sentir por Rey, la humillante derrota en Crait y ahora este piloto que la hacía reír. Celos no era palabra suficiente para describir como se sentía.

La conexión se cortó y Kylo se preguntaba si Rey lo había sentido; sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su sala de entrenamiento, estaba por destruir todo (de nuevo) cuando volvió a sentir la presencia de Rey, ella estaba de espaldas leyendo nuevamente, no fue difícil darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar el sable, Kylo se movió un poco hacia un lado para poder verla mejor, fruncía el ceño y se notaba absolutamente confundida _Skywalker no le enseño nada, _pensó. La observo detenidamente su cabello en media coleta, su piel bronceada, la forma en que sus pestañas cepillaban sus mejillas pecosas, sus labios pequeños y rosas. Contuvo un suspiro, si su padre lo estuviera viendo en estos momentos probablemente se estaría burlando.

_Han Solo._ Otro pensamiento doloroso. Otro motivo para odiarse.


	5. Chapter 5 Path

Path

El camino de regreso a su hogar transcurrió en silencio, Rey estaba ilusionada con la información que Poe la había dado, aunque sentía que Ben no tanto, podía sentir en él una mezcla de dudas y temor. En lugar de entrar a la casa de dirigió al jardín donde se sentó sobre el pasto para leer lo que traía consigo.

"Rey" le dijo Ben a la par que se sentaba junto a ella "Finn tiene razón"

La jedi lo miro incrédula "¿Que dices?, esta es la oportunidad de traerte de vuelta, no así, si no de verdad"

"No creo que sea tan fácil como atravesar un portal y ya, debe haber algo más"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé, sería absurdo pensar en que solo puedo regresar y ya" Ben busco la mirada de la chica "Algo debe de haber para mi"

"¿Un castigo?" contestó alzando una ceja "¿Algún tipo de condena?"

"Solo lo que merezco"

"Merecer" dijo ella analizando la palabra "¿Cómo sabemos lo que merecemos?"

"Yo no te merezco a ti, por ejemplo" una sonrisa triste bailaba en sus labios.

"Tampoco merecías muchas de las circunstancias que viviste y yo no soy un premio para que alguien me pueda merecer"

Ben negó con la cabeza "Rey, las circunstancias son lo de menos. Las decisiones fueron solo mías"

"Entonces decide ir conmigo, decide ayudarme y vuelve realmente, así como estas aquí en este momento no hay nada que puedas hacer para aliviar tu culpa"

"Ni siquiera siento culpa" mintió "Ya estoy resignado, tal vez esta es mi condena"

"¿Y yo?" le contesto con ojos suplicantes "¿Por qué tengo esta condena?"

"Por enamorarte de quien no debes"

"Tu hiciste lo mismo, Ben, soy consciente de tus actos y no te justifico. También soy consciente de lo bueno que has hecho, como cuando supiste que la Resistencia se quedaba sin provisiones y casualmente una nave que trasportaba comida de la Primera Orden se estrelló en el planeta donde estábamos"

Ben sonrió ante el recuerdo. Por medio de los enlaces de la fuerza supo que Rey comía menos de lo que debía y una necesidad de protegerla lo invadió. _Hubiera sido lamentable que la última jedi muriera de hambre y no en la batalla._

"Ben, mírame y escucha lo que diré" el obedeció, jamás obedecía a nadie como lo hacía con Rey. Sus ojos marrones con destellos verdes lo veían con determinación, con toda esa valentía y brillo reservado solo para él "Una vez dijiste que dejara morir el pasado"

"Tu pasado no es como el mío"

"No interrumpas" continuo "No se trata de negar u olvidar el pasado, si no de lidiar con él, aceptarlo, tomar las consecuencias, aprender de él y luego seguir. El pasado no puedes cambiarlo, pero puedes decidir qué hacer para un futuro diferente. Tampoco me refiero a vivir preocupado por ese futuro, el presente es donde se toman las decisiones. No estoy segura si ir a Ahch – To va a servir de algo, pero mi decisión es intentar" lo tomo de ambos lados de la cara "Intenta conmigo Ben" y luego lo besó con dulzura. Ese beso lo desarmo.

"Que lista eres" le contestó aun dejándose acariciar "Podrías pedirme lo que fuera y la respuesta siempre sería un sí"

"¿Entonces vendas conmigo?" le dijo con un renovado optimismo.

"Sí chatarrera, iremos"

-Deberías despedirte de Rey- le dijo Poe – Se va mañana temprano-

\- A diferencia tuya yo realmente me preocupo por ella y no voy a apoyar esa locura-

"Finn, cuando se valla vas a lamentarlo, tal vez es una locura, pero eso nos hace el amor"

-Deja tus ideas románticas de lado, eso no es amor, lo que siente Rey por él-

\- ¿Entonces qué es? "

-No lo sé. Y mejor vete"

Poe negó con la cabeza, "Amigo. En este momento me quedare contigo viendo tu cara malhumorada, ya me lo agradecerás luego"

La mañana llegó y Rey tenía todo listo, se dirigía al Halcón Milenario cuando se encontró a Chewbacca, este la saludo con un gran abrazo.

"Me llevaré la nave, tengo una misión" le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ben estaba a su derecha, incomodo de estar frente al wookie que ayudo a criarlo.

Chewy le pregunto si podía acompañarla. Ella negó con la cabeza "Esta vez, debo ir sola" aunque realmente no lo estaba "Pero me mantendré en contacto y voy a cuidarme mucho"

El wookie le preguntó si iría a Ahch – To. Rey frunció el ceño "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Chewy le conto que había hablado con Finn la noche anterior y trato de convencerlo para que no le prestara la nave.

"Entonces sabes a que voy. ¿Me lo impedirás?"

El wookie negó y le pidió traer de vuelta al hijo de su mejor amigo, también le dijo que quería hablar con él en privado una vez que volviera. Ben trago saliva.

-Claro que si Chewy, gracias, ya nos veremos pronto- Se dieron un abrazo y la jedi entro a la nave; tras ella Ben, la compuerta se cerró y la chica se acomodó en el asiento del piloto.

"¿Los fantasmas podrán pilotear naves?" Preguntó Rey encendiendo la consola para despegar.

Ben no contestó, estaba muy ocupado tratando de no romper a llorar como un niño pequeño, igual que cuando lloraba cada que Han se iba a pesar de prometer que se quedaría con él más tiempo.

"Lo siento Ben, de veras yo…"

"Está bien" contestó con voz ronca mirando el asiento de copiloto "Tranquila, fue solo la impresión, vámonos de una vez"

El camino a la isla no fue largo, de hecho, pareció más corto pues se la pasaron hablando de todo y de nada, compartiendo más de cada uno y con algún beso esporádico. Pronto bajaron de la nave y con la ayuda del mapa encontraron la cueva al portal. Era grande y húmeda mas oscura de lo que pensaban, entraron a un túnel, Rey saco su sable de luz e ilumino el camino con la luz dorada. Ben la miró orgulloso, él le ayudo a construirlo. El fin del túnel llego abruptamente.

"¿Esto es todo?" pregunto la chica

"Aquí no hay nada, ¿cómo puede ser todo?"

Entonces algo cambió en la tranquilidad de la cueva, se sentía como un remolino de fuerza, el lado oscuro y el luminoso bailaban alrededor, corrientes heladas y cálidas atravesaban el pequeño espacio. Tuvieron que sostenerse entre ellos para no caer. La pared del fondo del túnel colapsó. Una luz cegadora se posó en frente.

"Diada, bienvenidos al mundo entre los mundos- habló un hombre tan alto como Ben, de ojos azules y cabello castaño. "Soy Anakin Skywalker"

****Este flashback se desarrolla entre TLJ y TROS****

"¡Aparta tu mirada de mí!" le dijo cubriéndose lo más que pudo con la toalla de baño "¡Lo haces a propósito!

"Claro que no chatarrera" contesto Kylo a una muy sonrojada Rey "La fuerza nos conecta cada que quiere" Era eso o el hecho de que Ren pensaba de más de lo que debía en el cuerpo de Rey.

"Esta es la cuarta vez que lo haces, ya no puedo ni siquiera tomar un baño sin que estés mirándome"

"Por favor! ¡Ni siquiera hay mucho que mirar! "

La conexión se rompió. Rey salió del baño hirviendo de coraje, la primera vez que la conexión se abrió en esa situación Kylo se puso de tan nervioso que fue incapaz de formular una oración completa "Yo…" "Perdón..." "No vi…" "La fuerza…" "No fui yo…" "Lo siento". Se puso rojo hasta las orejas y a Rey le pareció adorable. _No. Kylo Ren no es adorable, es un asesino. _Ella por su parte estaba avergonzada y se sentía vulnerable a pesar de que Ren tenía la delicadeza de mirarla siempre a la cara en esos momentos. Cuando salió de su habitación se dirigió a meditar; para su desgracia rápido apareció Kylo Ren, llevaba una camisa sin mangas, pantalón negro y sus guantes de piel, el sable crujía con cada movimiento, probablemente estaba entrenando o desahogándose con alguna pared, Rey ya lo había visto hacer eso, sentía su rabia y su frustración, también su dolor. Pero esta vez también había culpa. Rey se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia, Kylo apagó el sable y volteo a mirarla, estaba cubierto en sudor y muy agitado, se acercó a ella casi demasiado.

"Rey" le dijo mirándola a los ojos "Lo siento mucho, es tu privacidad y lamento hacerte sentir incomoda"

"Supongo que la fuerza quiere que me veas desnuda" Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que dijo. _Mierda, Rey, de donde salió eso._

Ren no contesto, solo se apartó con cara de espanto.

"Yo…, me refiero a que la fuerza actúa de formas misteriosas" trato de componer su inapropiado comentario. _Alguien dispáreme por favor._

"Vienes aquí a meditar ¿verdad?" Kylo cambio de tema mirando el paisaje "Al principio yo no era muy bueno, pensaba de más, escuchaba de más, pero Leía tiene mejores técnicas que Luke y ella me enseñó"

"¿La general esta entrenada en la fuerza?

"Si, no completamente, interrumpió el entrenamiento cuando se enteró que yo venía en camino y a decir verdad ella hubiera sido mejor jedi que Luke." Kylo miro a Rey y se acercó de nuevo, con entusiasmo que no sabía que tenía le dijo "Pídele a mi madre que te entrene"

La chica parpadeo varias veces "¿Quieres que te de pelea?" dijo alzando una ceja.

"Sería muy fácil" comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella lentamente, su tono era arrogante "El día que nos enfrentemos quiero que estés a mi altura"

"Ya te vencí una vez" contesto alzando la mirada, tratando de lucir orgullosa.

"En la Starkiller yo acababa de recibir un disparo y antes de ti estuvo FN2187, en la sala del trono solo despertaste primero"

"Supongo que no nos hemos enfrentado adecuadamente"

Ren se puso delante de ella y la miro con ojos oscuros, se inclinó un poco para quedar frente a frente "¿Lo deseas tanto como yo?" A Rey se le seco la boca y las piernas le temblaron, asintió mecánicamente y pensó en lo patética que lucía, pues Kylo sonrió de lado. "Una pelea, a eso me refiero" Contesto la jedi alejándose y tomando tanto aire como sus pulmones le permitían.

"Claro, así podrás usar el sable que reparaste, porque, ya lo reparaste, ¿verdad?"

La jedi sabía que se estaba burlando de ella "Ya casi" contesto sin verlo.

"Claro que no, no sabes como"

"Estoy averiguándolo, tengo los textos jedi"

"No sabes traducirlos ni interpretarlos"

"Sabes, eres in idiota, eso es lo que eres"

"¿Que no era un monstro?"

"Si, pero eres más idiota que nada, primero me ofendes, luego me pides disculpas, me aconsejas, luego te me acercas y me vez… así como lo hiciste, ahora me dices lo estúpida que soy por no saber arreglar un sable. Decídete Ren ¿Cómo vas a tratarme?"

Kylo la miro desde arriba con ese aire soberbio, el muy maldito se relamió los labios "Puedo ayudarte a cambio de algo"

Rey se puso alerta "¿Qué quieres? No te daré la ubicación de la Resistencia"

"No, no quiero tu preciada Resistencia, aunque eventualmente la tendré"

"¿Entonces?"

"Tú" le dijo casi en un susurro "Te quiero a ti, Rey de Jakku"


	6. Chapter 6 Portal

Portal

Anakin Skywalker, el elegido, el jedi más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Luchó en la guerra de los clones y era un excelente piloto e ingeniero, muy talentoso y de nobles intenciones, aunque con un carácter algo caprichoso y soberbio según describía su maestro Obi Wan. Su amor prohibido con Padme Amidala se consumó con el nacimiento de los gemelos Luke y Leia. Anakin amaba a sus hijos y a su esposa, haría lo que fuera por ellos.

Lamentablemente Ben Solo no idolatraba a Anakin, el conoció primero a Darth Vader, el poderosísimo Sith Lord que construyo la estrella de la muerte y ayudo a levantar el imperio de Palpatine. Vader era un radical, temido y respetado por todos, tan fuerte y valiente, cosas de las que el joven Ben carecía. Cuando se enteró que el Sith era su abuelo comprendió porque siempre se sintió atraído a la oscuridad, dejo de sentirse culpable por los sentimientos de ira que lo consumían desde pequeño. Él era el nieto de Darth Vader, era su camino continuar lo que él empezó.

"¿Abuelo?" dijo Ben en voz baja.

"Ben" Anakin se acercó a él, quien lo veía con los ojos desorbitados "Hay tanto que podría decirte, ya no tiene sentido, perdóname Ben, perdónanos a todos por condenarte"

"¿Por qué, por qué nunca te acercaste a mí?"

"No podía, traté y vi con horror como adorabas a Vader, yo era ese llamado a la luz que sentías. Era lo único que la fuerza me permitía hacer. Recordarte que no eres oscuridad"

"Y ahora porque estás aquí? "escupió Ben "¿Es por Rey, ella si es digna de tu presencia?" La jedi no decía nada y permanecía asombrada e invadida por una repentina culpa.

"No Ben, estoy aquí por ambos, para guiarlos en este camino y advertirles de los peligros ahí adentro."

"¿Qué peligros? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Dónde está Leia?"

"Tu madre, Leia, ella está bien. Yo decidí venir ya que es lo único que puedo hacer"

"¿Qué clase de peligros? ¿Para mí o para Rey?"

"Sobre todo para Rey"

"Entonces déjalo como está. Rey y yo nos vamos de aquí"

La mencionada lo miró incrédula y habló "¿Qué? ¡No! Estamos aquí para traerte de vuelta"

"Anakin dice que hay peligro para ti, no estoy dispuesto a exponerte" dijo sin mirarla.

Rey respiro profundo para no comenzar a gritarle "Ben, te recuerdo que esta es MI decisión, aprecio que te preocupes, pero voy a hacer esto"

"No"

"¡Serás idiota! No estoy pidiendo tu autorización"

"Y tú serás aún más idiota si piensas que te voy a dejar ir. Estoy tratando de protegerte, ¡testaruda!"

"¡19 años de mi vida estuve sin tu protección, se cuidarme sola!"

"A pesar de lo entretenido que es verlos" Interrumpió Anakin "Una vez que crucen el portal Ben desaparecerá"

Ambos lo veían incrédulos, Rey preguntó "¿Para siempre?"

"Solo desaparecerá como ahora lo estás viendo, tal vez lo veas de nuevo, pero en otras etapas de su vida. Esta es la parte difícil del camino para él. Revivir momentos contundentes"

Ben trago saliva, suficiente tiempo tratando de olvidar para que ahora tenga que revivirlos.

"Rey, debo advertirte" Anakin se paró frente a ella y la miro a los ojos "Cabe la posibilidad de que no puedas regresar, el mundo entre los mundos tiene tanta oscuridad como luz y te sentirás atraída a los dos lados, te sentirás tentada y veras cosas que no son reales. Recuerda por qué estas aquí"

"Estoy aquí por Ben" dijo volteando a verlo

"¿Hay posibilidad de que Rey no regrese y yo sí?" se dirigió a Anakin

"Es casi nula." Tomo las manos de ambos "Son una diada, son uno solo en la fuerza, entre más juntos se encuentran, más fuertes son. Sin el otro están incompletos y cuando entren al portal serán uno solo de nuevo. Si Rey logra pasar por todas las etapas se reencontrará contigo Ben y podrán salir juntos. Pero si no, ella también quedara varada ahí dentro, destinados a no verse nunca más"

"Es mucho riesgo que tomar" dijo Ben soltándose del agarre de su abuelo "Prefiero que ella viva"

"No es vida si tú no estás, créeme" contesto tímidamente.

"Ben" le dijo Anakin tomándolo del hombro "Tu lograste lo que yo no pude. Salvar a quien amo. Y honestamente es igual o más terca que tu"

Ben sonrió. "Es un dolor de cabeza" Rey se encogió de hombros.

"Me recuerdas tanto a mí y a tu madre. Aunque luces como Han Solo" A esto último hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Gracias abuelo" rio Ben.

"Es momento" Anakin la guio a la entrada. "Recuerda Rey, hay cosas que no son reales, yo intenté venir aquí cuando perdí a Padme y casi pierdo la razón. Adentro estarás sola y solo escucharas mi voz, concéntrate en ella"

La jedi asintió. Miro a Ben y lo abrazo de la cintura. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y le besó el cabello. "Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo"

"Si chatarrera, no olvides que te amo" y deposito un casto beso en sus labios.

Rey se paró frente al portal y tomo a aire. Esta era una batalla diferente, no había armas que facilitaras las cosas. Debía ser fuerte de otras maneras.

"Que la fuerza te acompañe" fue lo último que escucho de Ben cuando entro al portal y el desapareció.

Todo desapareció. El espacio estaba oscuro y frio. Se sintió mareada y camino sin rumbo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Era difícil de decir, no se sentía cansada ni con miedo, sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad entonces escucho una voz femenina a su izquierda "Rey, mi niña, mi valiente niña, ven conmigo"

Rey intentaba ver de dónde provenía esa voz y corrió en esa dirección "Rey, ya falta poco, sígueme. Podremos estar juntas al fin, papá está aquí también" la chica corrió hasta que se encontró con una pequeña puerta iluminada por un halo de luz amarilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró, ahora estaba en el desierto de Jakku bajo el sol inclemente vestida con sus ropas de chatarrera.

"Eres una tonta débil" la voz de Palpatine le hablo al oído "Nunca estarás con Ben Solo. Estarás aquí, en este desierto sola para siempre. Caíste tan fácil"

****Flashback desarrollado entre TLJ y TROS****

La conexión se cortó después de las palabas de Ren, jedi soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. Se sentó en una piedra, comenzó a pensar en lo que dijo Kylo, la quería a ella. Pero ¿para qué? ¿para entrenarla? El mismo le sugirió que Leia lo hiciera, ¿para unirla al lado oscuro? ¿Qué podía haber en Rey que él quisiera? Atreverse a pensar en algo mas era ridículo.

"Rey" le llamó la General Organa "¿Estas bien? Te vez pálida"

"Todo bien Leia" contesto rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

La general se acercó y la estudió con la mirada "Lo has visto de nuevo, ¿verdad?" su voz era triste, tomo las manos de Rey y continuo "No tienes que decir nada, yo puedo sentir la fuerza de mi hijo y eres tan trasparente que se nota cuando has hablado con el"

Rey actuó por impulso y la abrazo "Leia, ya no quiero verlo" estaba a nada de llorar.

"Ambas sabemos que eso es solo parcialmente cierto" dijo la princesa abrazándola más fuerte "Lo que sientes por Ben no es incorrecto, si alguien puede entenderte soy yo, es mi muchacho"

Por esa misma razón Rey le contó a Leia sobre los enlaces, la general descubrió por si sola los sentimientos nacientes de la chica hacia su hijo. La forma en que Rey se expresaba de él y como lo describió solo para ella _Es alto, muy alto y fuerte. Tiene el cabello negro y ondulado y brilla mucho. Tiene tu mirada fuerte, de color café pero que a veces se ve más claro. Sus labios son gruesos y siempre se ven rojos como si acabara de comer una fresa. Tiene la nariz y las orejas grandes, supongo que todo en él es grande, es lógico. Es guapo como Han. Tiene una constelación de lunares en la cara, se ven perfectos. Sus manos, son lo más cálido y suave que he tocado._

"¿Cree que pueda volver? Sea honesta, ¿cree que aún hay esperanza?" Rey se separó del abrazo.

"Mi hijo es el único que puede decidir qué hacer, no importa lo que yo o tu creamos. Todo esto está en sus manos. Así como el bienestar de la resistencia y sus aliados está en las mías. Confío en ti para saber que tanto te involucras con el"

"General, usted puede entrenarme, hágalo, por favor. Me siento perdida con tanta información que no se usar."

"Mis días de Jedi acabaron hace mucho"

"Kylo Ren dijo que usted era mejor jedi que Luke"

"Claro que no, yo era tan mala como él. Tal vez no parece Rey, pero yo saque el carácter de mi padre, Luke es más como Padme. Pero si lo necesitas está bien, te enseñare todo lo que se"

"¡Gracias general! Pondré todo el empeño en aprender"

Su nuevo rol de líder supremo lo mantenía menos ocupado de lo que pensaba, solo había juntas tediosas con Hux y los aliados de la Primera Orden. Pocas veces salía a batalla, creía que se volvería loco si no hacía algo más. Había buenos estrategas y pronto localizarían a la Resistencia, pensaba capturar a Poe Dameron y decapitarlo en un evento público, eso daría un mensaje. Sobre Rey estaba indeciso, tal vez si veía todo perdido aceparía unirse a él. Lo único seguro era lo que haría con la General Organa, a ella no le iba a tocar ni un pelo.

Meditaba las palabras que le dijo a la jedi. Claro que la quería a su lado, pero el motivo era lo más penoso. Kylo Ren, maestro de los Caballeros Ren, el asesino de Jedis, líder supremo de la Primera Orden, el heredero del legado de Darth Vader no podía dormir. Pasaba noches enteras sin conciliar el sueño, pensaba de mas (su maldición de siempre) hasta que una noche la conexión se abrió. Rey estaba dormida de piernas y brazos abiertos, roncando levemente con el cabello regado por la cara. Descansaba sin preocupaciones y él cómo hechizado se acercó a ella, se puso de rodillas y apoyo la cabeza en la esquina de su cama; la observo un buen rato y realmente se sintió relajado, tanto que se quedó profundamente dormido. A pesar de la incómoda posición se despertó como nuevo. Eso mismo se repitió otras dos veces, Kylo se sentía tranquilo con la presencia de Rey y eso le ayudaba a dormir, le sacaba todos los pensamientos y no tenía que preocuparse por su rechazo pues estaba dormida. Entonces pensó que si le pedía tratar de conectarse durante las noches él podría dormir y no es que no lo hubiera intentado, pero solo con su fuerza la conexión duraba muy poco; tal vez con la de ambos tendría más éxito.

"¡Líder Supremo!" le hablo el general Hux sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"General" Contestó de mala gana volteando a verlo.

"Los representantes del borde exterior quieren hablar con usted, arregle una junta para el día de mañana"

Lo único que le faltaba, otra noche sin dormir y una insufrible junta diplomática. "Entendido general, ¿algo más?"

"¿Cuándo piensa probar el arma?"

"Te avisare, retírate"

"Pero líder supremo, ya es tiempo de que la Primera Orden demuestre que es superior en armamento a la resisten…"

"Cállate Hux y vete, eres un fastidio" dijo Kylo a la par que dejaba a Hux con la palabra en la boca.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio y se metió a la regadera, pensó que el baño lo estaba relajando hasta que un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo saber que la presencia de Rey era el motivo. "¿Disfrutando la vista, chatarrera? Dijo sin voltear tratando de no reír por el sonido ahogado que hizo la chica. "A diferencia tuya, yo realmente soy un sinvergüenza" Cerro la llave y se dio la vuelta para ver a Rey "Ojos arriba, cariño"

Rey se puso completamente roja y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos, no era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo, pero no todos de veían como Kylo Ren.

El salió del cuarto de baño y comenzó a vestirse con un pantalón y una camisa sin mangas, obviamente negros, una vez que termino le dijo "Ya estoy decente, ya puedes salir" la jedi obedeció ya más compuesta. Después de un rato de miradas incomodas Rey rompió el silencio.

"Dijiste que me querías a mí. ¿Porque? ¿Para qué?"

Kylo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si eso le quitara lo vergonzoso a lo que estaba por decir "No puedo dormir, tu ayudas"

Rey lo miro arqueando una ceja, incrédula de lo avergonzado que se veía Ren "¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé, la conexión se abre algunas noches y tu presencia me hace dormir. No es que me aburras ni nada de eso, de hecho, eres bastante entretenida cuando estas despierta, pero cuando duermes y no te pones a gritarme, me siento tranquilo y puedo dormir"

"Entonces quieres que… duerma contigo"

"Este es el trato: tu abres la conexión durante las noches, yo te ayudare. Te enseño a interpretar y traducir los textos jedi y luego dejamos la conexión abierta, tu duermes, yo duermo. Despertamos cada quien en sus asuntos"

"¿Debemos dormir juntos?

"Normalmente apareces dormida en mi cama, solo procura no dormir como estrella y yo me hare espacio. La conexión se romperá cuando ambos nos quedemos dormidos, es todo lo que necesito"

"¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?, será más fácil vencerte si estás cansado"

"No, será más fácil vencerme si reparas el sable de mi abuelo. Conozco los textos de memoria"

Rey guardó silencio con el ceño fruncido, él tenía razón o tal vez solo quería pasar más tiempo a su lado, no, no era eso. Aceparía solo porque necesitaba el sable.

"¿Entonces, Rey?" dijo Kylo sentándose en la cama con los codos en sus rodillas.

"Está bien, acepto el trato" dijo la jedi "¡Pero me tocas un pelo y te arranco el brazo!"

"Quisieras, chatarrera" Contesto burlándose "Trae tus textos y empecemos de una vez"

La chica rápidamente se los dio fingiendo ignorar el roce de sus manos al tocar el viejo libro. Kylo le dio una ojeada rápida "¿Vez esto?" señaló una caligrafía fuera del margen del texto, era negra y estaba escrita en una lengua que Rey comprendía "Esto lo escribí yo, leí estos libros cuando entrenaba con Luke, hice algunas anotaciones relevantes en ellos"

"Tienes bonita letra"

"Estoy seguro que mucho mejor que la tuya"

"¿Me vas a dar instrucciones o me seguirás insultando?"

"Instrucciones, aunque nos insultos irán sobre la marcha"

Rey evito reír con el comentario, tomo el sable y se lo enseño. Kylo lo observo detenidamente "El cristal no se rompió completo, solo esta fracturado. Necesitas una empuñadura nueva y poner otra resistencia para que se estabilice" Se encogió de hombros "Sera sencillo, eres buena reparando cosas"

"Gracias" le dijo ella con una breve sonrisa y mejillas rosas. Ren se permitió mirarla y sonreírle de vuelta.

La siguiente hora Kylo le enseño a acomodar el cristal y la manera de estabilizarlo. También hablaron de cómo mejorar las resistencias para que soportara la potencia requerida, Rey no quería admitirlo, pero Ren era buen maestro, era paciente y no se burlaba de las preguntas tontas, le explicaba todo de forma sencilla y la veía a los ojos cada que le hablaba.

Llego el momento de dormir y Rey se arrepintió de no haber tomado un baño antes o de ponerse otra cosa para dormir que no fuera la vieja bata gris que Kydel le prestó, estaba nerviosa y trataba de réstale importancia a la situación. Kylo también estaba nervioso y lo ocultaba bajo su gesto severo. "Duermo del lado derecho" le dijo cuando ella se acomodó justo ahí.

"Yo también" le contesto apoyada en sus codos con las piernas extendidas.

"¿Entonces me acuesto arriba o tú lo harás?"

"Quisieras" le contesto moviéndose al lado izquierdo pegada a la pared.

Kylo se tendió a su lado, puso las manos por encima de su abdomen y cerró los ojos. Quedarse dormido sería fácil si no fuera porque Rey se movía demasiado tratando de buscar una posición cómoda.

"Supongo que estas acostumbrada a dormir sola" le dijo Ren sin abrir los ojos.

"Si, es que siempre he estado sola"

Kylo se quejó y volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido "No pensé mis palabras, lo siento"

Rey lo miro también "No te preocupes, es la realidad"

Él la miro un rato, quiso abrazarla, pero su lugar solo miro al techo "Acomódate como te sientas mas cómoda, yo me adaptare"

"Duermo como estrella" Rió la jedi "Aparte eres un tipo grande, ocupas más espacio, acomódate tú, yo me adapto a la posición que quieras"

"¿La posición que yo quiera, segura?" de nuevo ese tono más grave y ronco.

"Al dormir" Súbitamente la ligera bata con la que dormía la hizo sentir acalorada "A eso me refiero"

"Yo también" le contesto un inocente Ren "¿A qué más?"

Seguido se acomodó de lado, cerró los ojos y puso sus palmas juntas debajo de su mejilla.

"Duermes como un bebé" le dijo la jedi viéndolo con diversión.

"Deja de verme y duérmete" trato de sonar autoritario pero una pequeña sonrisa lo traiciono.

"Buenas noches, señor Líder Supremo Ren" contesto a la par que se ponía boca arriba y disfrutaba del espacio que Kylo le dejo.

"Buenas noches pequeña Jedi"


	7. Chapter 7 El mundo entre los mundos

El mundo entre los mundos

El sol de Jakku le quemaba los ojos, tenía las manos agrietadas, estaba hambrienta y moría de sed. Lo poco que pudo recolectar apenas fue suficiente para un cuarto de porción que desapareció de sus manos una vez que estuvo listo para comer. Debía empezar trabajar de nuevo, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que hacía lo mismo, ni siquiera se molestaba en llorar más. La voz de Palpatine le susurraba al oído las mismas palabras "Estarás aquí para siempre" "Eres débil" "Eres nada".

Entonces algo cambió en su eterno bucle "Eres nada, pero no para mi" Ella conocía esa voz profunda, le pertenecía al hombre alto de cabello negro, el de mirada ámbar y manos cálidas. Recordó por fin porque estaba ahí, por Ben. Una voz distinta a la del emperador hizo eco en su cabeza "No es real, No es real, No es real"

Rey cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquella voz "Soy Anakin. No es real. Palpatine está muerto". Lentamente el hambre, la sed y el calor fueron desapareciendo y al abrir los ojos estaba otra vez en el lugar oscuro donde empezó. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, Palpatine ya no le hablaba y Jakku estaba en el pasado. "¿Como pude caer tan fácil?" Dijo la jedi en voz alta, lagrimas gruesas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Tranquila Rey, solo no lo olvides, la oscuridad te mostrara lo que anhelaste, te va a tentar y debes ser fuerte. Escucha mi voz" le contesto Skywalker.

"Por dónde empezar?" pregunto la chica limpiándose la humedad de los ojos.

"Busca una puerta y entra. Solo que esta vez la puerta no debe llamarte, mantén a mi nieto en tus pensamientos y no intervengas en ninguna situación por más que lo desees. Todo esto son recuerdos de Ben"

Rey comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, caminó un largo rato hasta que encontró una puerta metálica. Sin dudarlo entró. Para su sorpresa estaba en el Halcón Milenario, claro este estaba en mucho mejores condiciones que el actual. Recorrió la nave asombrada de lo limpia que se veía entonces alguien tropezó con ella, tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Primero vio una cabecita de cabello negro y seguido unos grandes ojos color ámbar que la veían desde abajo con un gesto de indignación. "¿Ben?" susurro la jedi con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño no cambio su expresión "¿Y tú quién eres?" le dijo sin dejar de verla.

"Soy… una amiga de tu madre"

"Mi madre no está en casa y tú no puedes estar aquí" el pequeño Ben cruzo sus bracitos sobre el pecho y le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Sin duda los más adorable que había visto jamás. "Lo siento, vine sin avisar y al ver la nave quise entrar a ver"

"No te culpo" le dijo el pequeño abriendo los brazos lleno de orgullo "Este es el Halcón Milenario, ¡la nave más rápida de toda la galaxia!"

Rey no podía dejar de sonreír, ese niño era Ben en una época donde nada le preocupaba, donde era feliz. Se acacho para estar a su altura, antes de que pudiera decir algo más una voz masculina interrumpió.

"¿Ben? ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Es papá!" grito el pequeño pegando un salto de emoción. Luego miro a Rey "Papá es piloto, el mejor de todos. Hoy ha llegado temprano y prometió enseñarme a volar junto con el Tío Chewie"

Rey se derretía por el niño "Ve entonces, yo encontrare la salida" le dijo pellizcando su mejilla regordeta.

El pequeño caminó dando pequeños saltos hacia los mandos de la nave, entonces volteo con la jedi y dijo con mucha determinación "Cuando sea grande voy a ser un piloto, como mi papá"

Súbitamente la fuerza la jalo fuera del Halcón, ahora estaba frente a una ornamentada puerta de madera, entró sin dudarlo. Había un largo pasillo de paredes blancas, caminó hasta que encontró en una habitación una versión más joven de Han y Leia.

"¡¿Te vas de nuevo?! ¡Después de lo que ha pasado esta noche!" la princesa miraba con furia a Han.

"Baja la voz" le contesto acercándose a ella "Ben está despierto aun y va a escucharte"

"De todos modos se dará cuenta que no estás, te necesito aquí Han"

"Tú eres la que conoce la fuerza, tu deberías saber porque le pasa… esto"

"No trates de cargar toda la responsabilidad en mí, eres su padre"

"¿Ahora si quieres mi opinión? ¡Tú sola decidiste que se valla con Luke!"

"¡Al menos Luke trata de ayudar y no de huir!"

"¡Eso debería hacer! ¡Huir con mi hijo, de ti, de toda esta tontería de Jedis!"

"¡Entonces vete! ¡Déjanos a mí y a MI hijo en paz!"

Al ver la acalorada discusión Rey casi agradeció no tener padres, caminó un poco más, en la habitación de al lado estaba Ben Solo, un poco más grande que en la vez anterior que lo vio. Lloraba asustado en la esquina de su cuarto, abrazando sus rodillas. Todo a su alrededor estaba deshecho, desde las cortinas hasta la cama partida por la mitad "Cállate, cállate, cállate" murmuraba el niño. _Palpatine_ pensó Rey, que sin darse cuenta lloraba también.

De nuevo la fuerza la sacudió antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo por Ben; ahora frente a ella estaba una puerta de madera con paja en los lados, entró y se encontraba delante de un edificio gris con pequeñas cabañas en los lados, la fuerza era poderosa ahí. Alrededor se encontraban jóvenes aprendices de jedi.

Deambulando por la academia dio con la entrada trasera, ahí estaban Han y Leía con el pequeño Ben, quien nervioso parpadeaba para tratar de evadir las lágrimas nacientes en sus ojos asustados.

"Se valiente" le dijo Leia agachándose y dándole un beso en la frente.

"Se fuerte" le dijo Han acariciándole el cabello.

Ben los abrazó a ambos y se echó a llorar, Han le imito y Leia trataba de mantener la compostura "Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo" les dijo entre sollozos "Pero por favor no se vallan, quiero estar con ustedes. Ya no me enojare si papá debe irse a trasportar mercancía o si mamá debe ir a una junta, ¡por favor!"

"Tu tío Luke va a cuidar bien de ti y te ayudara con tu… problema" le dijo Leia.

"Es lo mejor para ti hijo" Aunque ni siquiera Han creía que lo fuera.

Leia lo tomo por los hombros "Ben, levanta la cabeza" el niño obedeció "Un príncipe siempre mira a los ojos"

Luke se acercó a ellos, Rey casi no lo reconoce, no tenía barba y sus ojos azules brillaban más. "¿Estás listo Ben?"

¡No, no lo está! Quiso decir la jedi pero de pronto estaba muda "Quiere quedarse con ustedes, es un niño solamente, antes de ser un jedi, necesita a sus padres, ¿cómo pueden ser tan ciegos?"

Ben abrazó de nuevo a sus padres, resignado dejo salir un pesado suspiro, se limpió las lágrimas, se paró derecho y les dijo con toda seguridad "No voy a defraudarlos, voy a ser un jedi como el Tío Luke, me voy a portar bien y después vamos a estar todos juntos otra vez"

****Este flashback se desarrolla entre TLJ y TROS****

"¿Entonces a los 13 años ya sabias pilotear?" pregunto Kylo incrédulo. Estaba acostado jugando con el cristal Kyber amarillo que pensaba regalarle a la jedi.

"Pude aprender antes, pero no alcanzaba los controles" Rey se encogió de hombros, estaba sentada en su lado de la cama, recargada a la pared.

"Supongo que yo aprendí viendo a Han, no había lecciones verdaderas, solo consejos ocasionales"

"Mi turno. ¿Comida favorita?"

"¿En serio Rey? ¿Del mar de cosas que podrías preguntar escoges eso?

"Es terreno seguro"

Kylo pensó su respuesta mientras acomodaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza "Pastel de caramelo"

"¿Pastel de qué?"

"Caramelo, tu general solía hacerlo cuando estaba en casa"

"¿Qué es el caramelo?"

Kylo se sentó en la cama y la miro como si lo hubiera ofendido "¿No sabes qué es?"

"¿Acaso se da en el desierto?" contesto ella rodando los ojos.

Ren frunció el ceño, indeciso tomo a Rey de la nuca y pegó su frente a la de él. "¿Qué haces? Pregunto ella alarmada, pero cooperando.

"Te lo voy a mostrar" cerró los ojos y trato de trasmitirle sus memorias. -_En una cocina amplia e iluminada estaba Leia con una gran sonrisa, llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido café y en sus manos tenía una rebanada de pastel de caramelo. El sabor del caramelo era suave, dulce, cálido. Sabia a un hogar. A que todo iba a estar bien. _\- El recuerdo terminó y ambos permanecieron con las frentes unidas, la mano de Kylo seguía firme en la nuca de la chica, quien respiraba entrecortadamente "Eso fue…fue un recuerdo muy lindo. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo" le dijo cuándo recobro el aliento.

Ren no respondió, se debatía en que hacer a continuación, podía besarla. Sin duda lo deseaba o podía alejarse y no prestarle importancia al aliento tibio de Rey, ni a lo suave que se sentía su piel bajo su tacto. Por desgracia se decidió por la segunda opción y abruptamente se separó de ella poniéndose de pie. La chica extrañó el contacto y lo miro confundida. Se sentía así muy seguido cuando estaba con él; la trataba con paciencia y le hacía elogios por lo rápido que aprendía, a veces lo sorprendía mirándola más de lo necesario, Rey solo se sonrojaba completa. Otras veces le corregía con un tono condescendiente y la hacía sentir como una niña pequeña. También podía ser un imbécil, ella lo sabía bien, la hacía llegar al límite con sus comentarios sarcásticos y su apodo de *pequeña jedi*

"Tengo algo para ti" le dijo Rey poniéndose de pie. Sacó un cajón debajo de su cama y de ahí un baúl de madera. "¿Recuerdas esto? Le pregunto con una sonrisa tímida.

La expresión de Kylo era un poema "¿Dónde lo encontraste? Le preguntó mirando el baúl y después a ella.

"Es un secreto de Jedis" le dijo, aunque la verdad era que se lo tuvo que robar a Maz Kanata. "Recordé que mencionaste lo mucho que escribías antes de dejar la academia" le tendió el baúl.

Ren lo tomo con manos temblorosas, era su kit de caligrafía, el que le regalaron por su cumpleaños número 15. Tantas noches que paso escribiéndole cartas a su padre y madre, o solo escribiendo lo que sentía y lo que la voz en su cabeza le susurraba. Ese kit fue su escape por años, la única cosa que realmente disfrutaba hacer y ahora esa chica de Jakku se lo había regresado, también le regreso inspiración.

"Rey, yo…" Primera vez que estaba sin palabras "Yo…" Miraba el baúl y luego a ella.

"No tienes que decir nada"

Y no lo hizo, puso el baúl en la cama al lado del cristal, se acercó a Rey, la observo con una suave sonrisa en los labios, lentamente se acercó hasta que el espacio entre ellos se redujo cada vez más, entonces se inclinó y le beso la frente a la par que la envolvía en un abrazo "Gracias"

Abrumada y emocionada correspondió el abrazo, tener a Kylo así de cerca era algo muy diferente, era como probar el caramelo. No supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, solo sintió como Ren la abrazaba más fuerte y le acariciaba el cabello "Esta bien cariño, estoy aquí, estoy contigo y no me iré" Rey lloró con más ganas, lloró por sus padres, por las noches solitarias en Jakku, por los días sin comer, por sentirse nada.

"No pienses eso, ya no más" le dijo Kylo "Eres fuerte, valiente y muy lista, eres esperanza. Eres un rayo de sol"

Rey se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, después de un rato de besos en la frente y alguno ocasional en la mejilla se separaron y en silencio se acostaron para dormir. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, esa noche fue la primera que Rey durmió abrazada a su pecho y Ren considero seriamente las ventajas del lado luminoso.

Cada vez era más doloroso despertar sin ver a Kylo a su lado y por más que intentaba no pensar en la complicada situación en la que se había metido tenia momentos donde la ansiedad se hacía presente y no podía entrenar como debía. Decidió consultar a Leia al respecto.

"¿Maestra Leia, podemos hablar?" la princesa se encontraba tomando su desayuno en el comedor de la resistencia.

"Dime, joven padawan" le contesto haciéndola reír.

"Es sobre Ben… Kylo!" dijo corrigiendo y repentinamente los nervios la invadieron "Sabe qué? Mejor hablamos en otro momento, tengo que entrenar"

Pero Leia la conocía bien y no le permitió retirarse "Rey" le dijo al verla levantarse "Siéntate, ya hemos pospuesto esta platica suficiente tiempo"

La mirada fuerte de la general no ayudo a calmar el nudo en su estómago "Los enlaces, los sigo teniendo"

"Lo sé" le contestó dándole un sorbo al té que bebía "¿algo interesante que haya ocurrido en ellos?"

Rey sintió el rubor subir por su cuello hasta su frente, se maldijo por ello. "¿Interesante?"

"Conozco a Ben, es lento con las chicas, supongo que no te ha besado, mucho menos algo más"

_¡Le he visto desnudo!_ Pensó la jedi, se atraganto con las palabras y permaneció en silencio desviando la mirada al piso.

"Relájate, solo estoy molestándote" la princesa le tomo la mano "Fuera de broma, dime hija, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Rey respiró hondo "Dijiste que confías en mí, en que tanto me involucro con él. La situación es que creo que me estoy involucrando más de lo que debería… no hablo de nada físico… bueno no es que no quiera… ¡no ha pasado nada, lo prometo!... bueno, casi nada… ya no se ni lo que digo" con su mano libre se presionó el puente de la nariz.

"Me recuerdas a mí, cuando no quería admitir que me gustaba Han"

"Yo no he dicho que me gusta Ben"

"Oh, ¿entonces no te gusta?"

"¿Por qué él? Existen millones de seres en la galaxia, ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así justamente por él?"

"¿Entonces si te gusta?"

"General" le dijo viéndola a los ojos "Estoy enamorada de su hijo"

"Pero...?"

"Me siento una traidora, él es el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden"

"¿De quién te has enamorado?"

"De Ben Solo, que por desgracia es Kylo Ren, el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden"

"Deja de ver a mi hijo como dos personas diferentes, los actos de Kylo Ren le pertenecen también y viceversa. Lo que te diré va en contra de los preceptos Jedi, pero nadie es absolutamente luz ni absolutamente oscuridad. Mi hijo no es la excepción, está en conflicto aún, lo puedo sentir. Cada que está contigo siento que se deja llevar por lo bueno en él. Rey, no voy a poner más carga sobre tus hombros, a pesar de que lo llegue a pensar, no voy a pedirte que trates de convencer a Ben de que regrese a casa"

La jedi miraba a Leia sin entender bien a donde quería llegar.

"Hija, Ben es el único que puede decidir. Lo que quiero pedirte es que no hagas nada que pueda hacerte daño. Quiero que identifiques el momento en el que puedas salir lastimada y te alejes cuando sea conveniente. Lamento decirte que una relación con Ben en estos momentos no es adecuada, él no está listo, es un muchacho que siente mucho y siente todo. No quiero que ninguno salga lastimado."

"Entiendo Maestra Leia, no se preocupe, yo tampoco quiero eso"

El día trascurrió tranquilo, ella pudo completar el entrenamiento correspondiente, antes de irse a su dormitorio se encontró con Poe y Finn para cenar.

"Rey, sé que la general te está entrenando y estas cansada pero ya no te vayas a dormir tan temprano"

"Finn, estoy reparando el sable del Maestro Luke, los textos jedi son complicados de entender" Por suerte ella tenía a Kylo para ayudar.

"Lo que pasa es que Finn se siente solo ahora que Rose lo ha botado por el mecánico más alto y más guapo que él" interrumpió Poe mordiendo una manzana.

Finn le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro "Esta bien" agregó Poe "No solo es más alto y guapo, también es más listo"

Se echaron a reír, incluso Finn, aunque después aclaro que él y Rose solo eran amigos. Terminaron de cenar y Finn se encontró con Rose y se fueron juntos. Poe acompaño a Rey hasta su cuarto.

"Entonces Jedi" le dijo entrando sin invitación "¿Puedo ver el sable?

Rey se lo tendió "Ya está listo"

"¿Entonces que haces aquí encerada otra vez?"

"Hay partes del texto que quiero comprender, hablan de varias cosas"

"¿Qué te parece si me las cuentas mañana al atardecer? Estoy libre y tú también lo estarás"

"Poe, no lo sé…"

"Vamos jedi, deja de ser jedi un rato y sal conmigo"

Rey no podía negar que el piloto tenia encanto "Pero debo volver al anochecer" le advirtió.

Poe levanto la palma de la mano "Lo prometo"

"¡También promete que llevaras el pay de moras que hiciste la semana pasada!"

"¿Entonces de eso se trata? Contestó fingiendo sentirse herido "Solo me quieres por mi pay de moras"

La chica rió con ganas "Buenas noches Poe" le dijo acompañándolo a la puerta.

"Buenas noches Rey" le contestó a la par que se inclinaba a depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

A espaldas de la jedi estaba un huracán de celos llamado Kylo Ren.


	8. Chapter 8 Young Solo

Young Solo

"¿Ellos solo se lo entregaron a Luke y ya?" preguntó la joven jedi una vez que el recuerdo de la academia termino.

"No estamos aquí para juzgar las acciones del pasado, solo para conocerlas." Le respondió la voz de Anakin

"Sí yo estoy viendo esto ¿Ben lo está reviviendo?"

"Si, para él es recorrer de nuevo su propia vida, meramente para aceptar los hechos. Es difícil voltear a ver el pasado doloroso y aún más ver el dolor que uno mismo ha causado"

Una voz familiar la llamó, era la de Han Solo "Detén esto, solo lo harás sufrir" "Ya sufrió suficiente" "Basta Rey, déjalo todo como está"

"¡Rey!" le hablo Anakin de nuevo "Recuerda que aquí solo estamos tú y yo, lo demás no es real"

"Pero tiene razón, esto es torturar a Ben"

"Es parte del camino y no hemos llegado ni a la mitad, mantente enfocada"

La jedi volvió a concentrarse en encontrar otra puerta, no tardó mucho, esta vez era solo un marco con una sábana que ondeaba. Entró y estaba de nuevo en la academia, alrededor había varios padawanes, no tardó en encontrar a Ben, llevaba el cabello corto y una pequeña trenza salía de un lado, su cuerpo adolecente empezaba a tomar forma adulta y su nariz y orejas parecían haber crecido más que el resto, aun así, el corazón de Rey latía desbocado.

"¡Hey Solo!" le gritó un chico de cabello rubio, se veía de su edad "Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y acompáñanos al lago con las chicas"

El joven Solo ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo, estaba sentado sobre el césped meditando. "¿Qué no escuchaste? ¿Cómo es posible que no escuches si tienes esas orejas tan grandes?" los demás chicos que iban con el rubio estallaron en carcajadas.

Un rubor subió por la cara de Ben y apretó los puños con fuerza, con voz fuerte, pero aún no tan profunda, le contestó "Si pasaras más tiempo perfeccionando tus habilidades y menos siendo un absoluto imbécil incompetente, tal vez, solo tal vez dejarías de ser el padawan mediocre que eres"

Otra ola de burlas se desato, esta vez hacia el rubio quien lleno de furia rápidamente avanzo hacia Ben, justo cuando estaba por llegar pareció congelarse, se llevó las manos a la garganta y comenzó a toser. El joven Solo abrió los ojos y miro al padawan con una sonrisa maliciosa "Oh, parece que te estas ahogando, tal vez sean tantas las estupideces que dices que tu cuerpo decidió que te tragaras tus palabras"

Rey observaba sorprendida toda la situación y si no intervenía el padawan iba a dejar de respirar. Antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, una chica de piel oscura y risos largos llegó corriendo y se hinco al lado de Ben.

"Basta, le harás daño de verdad" la chica le hablaba con absoluta tranquilidad.

"¿Crees que aprendió la lección?" contesto sin dejar de ver como el rubio se empezaba a poner de otro color.

"Si, creo que ya la aprendió, suéltalo Ben, te meterás en problemas" la chica lo tomo de la mano, él por fin soltó al chico y volteo a ver a la muchacha con una sonrisa coqueta. Gran foco rojo para Rey. _¿Quién es ella?_ Pensó. El pobre padawan recobro el aliento y sus demás compañeros se lo llevaron antes de que sucediera algo más.

"Él empezó, Kyara" se excusó el joven Solo sin dejar de ver a la chica

"Si, lo sé" contesto ella sentándose sin soltar la mano de Ben "Me alegra que ya te defiendas, pero intenta algo menos… mortal"

Entonces Ben hizo algo que Rey no esperaba en absoluto, tomo a la chica por el mentón y le plantó un pequeño beso que duro 2 segundos. _¿Y Leia dijo que era lento con las chicas? _Suficiente para que Rey se sintiera arder como nunca en su vida y sin pensarlo dos veces intervino impulsivamente.

"¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen?! Grito con voz que no sabía que tenía, ambos padawanes dieron un salto al escucharla e inmediatamente se alejaron por lo menos medio metro.

"Fui yo quien inicio" le dijo Ben poniéndose de pie, era solo un poco más alto que ella "Espera, ¿tú eres?

La jedi se contuvo las ganas de soltarle una bofetada por el tono arrogante de la contestación "Soy… amiga del maestro Skywalker. Y ustedes padawanes" miro a la chica que ahora estaba de pie detrás de Ben "Tienen prohibido este tipo de interacciones"

"¿Eres un jedi?" le preguntó Kyara

"¡Si, niña, soy un jedi y tu un padawan que desde ahora permanecerá alejada de Ben Solo!"

"Mira señorita Jedi amiga de Luke, la verdad no creo que tengas autoridad para venir a decirnos que hacer y que no"

Rey no quería perder el control, pero una vez más Ben Solo la ponía a prueba, respiró hondo y contestó "Bien, iré a buscar a Luke, necesita saber esto" se dio la vuelta, pero la mano del joven Solo la detuvo de la muñeca, Rey lo miro con un gesto de indignación y se soltó del agarre.

"Espera, no vayas con Luke, puedo explicarlo"

Los ojos ámbar del chico la desarmaron "Habla" le dijo cortante

"Esos padawanes que viste me han molestado por años, mi tío jamás ha hecho nada, solo me pide que sea paciente y que no me deje llevar por la ira. De niños Kyara me defendía, pero no tiene porque y ahora solo pretendo asustarlos para que nos dejen en paz. Es todo lo que pido"

"Señorita" intervino Kyara "No quiero que Ben se meta en problemas, hare lo que me pida" la chica parecía sincera y Rey ya la aborrecía sin motivo.

"Está bien, Kyara retírate, hablaré con Ben a solas". La chica obedeció y Ben le guiño un ojo, Rey ardió de nuevo. Una vez que estuvo fuera de su vista ambos se sentaron en el pasto.

"Dime -pequeño padawan- que tanto controlas la fuerza" Rey hablaba con seguridad y no le quitaba la vista de encima.

"Tengo mis momentos" Ben se encogió de hombros y le sostuvo la mirada intrigado "¿Cual me dijiste que era tu nombre?

"No te dije mi nombre"

"Oh, ¿puedo saberlo?"

"No"

"¿Por qué?

"Porque no quiero"

"Siento que te he visto antes"

"Lo dudo"

"Recordaría una cara tan linda como la tuya, estoy seguro"

Rey se ruborizó, ¿acaso no habría una versión de Ben que no provocara algo en ella? "Ya he pasado suficiente tiempo aquí" la jedi intentó ponerse de pie, pero el padawan la detuvo otra vez de la muñeca haciendo que se sentara de nuevo.

"¿Por qué me preguntas por la fuerza?"

"Siento que es poderosa en ti"

"Yo también la siento en ti" el joven Solo se acercó a ella "Tal vez suene tonto, pero ¿Has escuchado alguna voz?

Rey se sintió mal por el tono desesperado y nervioso del joven "Algunas veces, pero no es real"

"Parece real, parece que dice la verdad"

"Ben, mírame, tú no eres nada de eso que la voz dice, no es real" la jedi le tomó ambas manos "No es real"

El padawan la observo curioso y antes de que pudiera contestar algo, la fuerza jaló a Rey fuera de la puerta.

"Te recuerdo que no deberías de intervenir" El humor en la voz de Anakin era muy evidente.

"¿Quién era ella?"

"Una novia, supongo"

"¿Y esa novia aparecerá más adelante?"

"Ella no, pero otras si"

"¿Me puedo saltar esas partes?"

"Sera lo más adecuado al ver cómo te pusiste" de pronto el tono de Anakin cambió "Las siguientes puertas no serán agradables"

"¡¿Alguna lo ha sido?!"

Frente a ella abruptamente apareció el mismo marco anterior solo que esta vez estaba casi destruido, al entrar se encontró con la academia envuelta en llamas. Alrededor había cuerpos a medio quemar y otros aplastados por los escombros, la fuerza se sentía como un remolino, caminó por los restos buscando a Ben desesperadamente, encontró primero el cadáver de Kyara. Sintió pena por ella, era de su edad y sabía que Ben sufriría la perdida. Las llamas seguían consumiendo todo y una energía oscura empezó a envolver el lugar, cuando localizo al joven Solo este yacía de rodillas viendo horrorizado lo que pensó era su culpa.

"Yo no quería esto" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Y tu no lo causaste" le contesto una presencia que Rey identifico rápido, era Snoke "¡Skywalker es el culpable!" "¡Leia y Han te abandonaron! ¡Ellos tienen la culpa!"

Dos padawanes, uno hombre y una mujer se acercaron a Ben "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el maestro Skywalker? No puedo sentir su presencia" dijo el hombre.

"Luke trato de matarme mientras dormía, ahora él está muerto"

"¡No puede ser cierto, el maestro Luke nunca haría eso!" contesto la mujer.

"¡Eso es lo que paso! Yo me voy de aquí, deberían hacer lo mismo"

"Espera Ben, cálmate, hablémoslo, esta destrucción no pudo ser tu culpa"

"¿Qué?" escupió Ben a con ironía "Creen que no pude haber causado esto? ¡¿Qué no soy suficientemente poderoso en la fuerza para poder hacerlo?!" El joven temblaba de ira y apretaba con fuerza su sable laser "¡Soy más poderoso que ustedes! Skywalker nos hacía creer que todos éramos iguales, pero ¡no! Yo siempre fui más que todos, ¡más que el! Sintió mi poder y tuvo miedo. Este lugar es una mentira, me voy de aquí"

"Ben, no puedes irte" le trato de decir la mujer, pero él la interrumpió aun en cólera.

"Solo un jedi puede decirme que hacer" Ben encendió el sable "Y ustedes… no son Jedis"

Rey dejo escapar un grito ahogado al ver como el joven Solo mataba a sangre fría a esos padawanes para después subir a una nave con la voz de Snoke en su cabeza y un hueco en el corazón. La diada tomo fuerza y ella sintió todo lo de él. Ira, traición, tristeza y mucha, mucha oscuridad.

_****Flashback desarrollado entre TLJ y TROS****_

La sonrisa de Rey se desvaneció al dar la vuelta, Kylo Ren la miraba con furia y todo su cuerpo parecía temblar.

"¿Ben?" le preguntó avanzando un paso, mismo que él retrocedió. "¿Estas bien?"

"Perfectamente" le contestó tenso, después cerro los ojos y respiró hondo "Te traje esto" le tendió una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo, dentro estaba el cristal amarillo.

"Gracias" Rey se acercó de nuevo para darle un abrazo y él la rechazó.

"El sable está terminado y con lo que te acabo de dar y lo que aprendiste podrás construir uno nuevo si así lo deseas"

"Pero Ben…"

"No quiero verte más, todo esto es una tontería que nos distrae a ambos de nuestro verdadero camino"

Kylo permaneció en silencio un momento, parecía que iba a llorar. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la conexión se cerró bruscamente y ella se sintió desorientada, tuvo que sentarse en la cama, vio el cristal y mil ideas le pasaron por la mente _¿Se ha hartado de mí? ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Por qué me alejó? _Todos los sentimientos de abandono salieron a flor de piel y Rey lloró con furia ¿porque tenía que sentirse así otra vez?

Ordenó el medicamento para insomnio más fuerte que tenían y ni siquiera se molestó por tomarlo, sabía que no haría efecto. Su única alternativa era la vieja reserva de wiskey coreliano que guardaba desde hace años y evitaba tocar pues le recordaba a su padre. La bebida no lo haría dormir, pero al menos lograría sentirse lo suficiente mareado para no pensar en Rey. Se sirvió un vaso y lo bebió rápidamente, luego otro, luego muchos más hasta que le quedaba solo menos de un cuarto de botella. Se sentó en el suelo a beber directo de ella, se quitó la camisa y las botas. La fuerza se agito y la voz que menos deseaba escuchar le habló.

"¿Así pasa las noches el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden? ¿Emborrachándose?"

"Cállate Luke"

"Te lo advertí en Crait, estaré contigo siempre"

"Ojalá me muera pronto"

"Ben, ¿Por qué cerraste el vínculo?"

"No es tu asunto"

"¿Fue por qué terminaron el sable y no te necesita más?"

"Cállate Luke"

"¿Fue por qué Poe la invitó a salir y ella aceptó?"

"Cállate Luke"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme?" El maestro Skywalker soltó una sonora carcajada.

"¡Fue porque ella merece algo mejor!" le contesto en un ataque se sinceridad, Luke escuchó atentamente "Rey merece alguien como Poe, alguien que no sea un monstruo. Alguien con quien pueda estar sin remordimientos, que la haga feliz y no tenga el peso de una galaxia en sus hombros"

"¿Rey ama a Poe?"

"Claro que no"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Puedo sentirlo, todo lo que hay en ella y ella lo que hay en mí. Siento su compasión y su amor y su culpa por amarme. Yo no merezco nada de eso, no merezco a Rey, ni a nadie"

Luke volvió a reírse con ganas.

"No sé ni porque estoy hablando contigo, viejo estúpido" le dijo Ben dándole otro trago a la botella.

"Lo siento Ben, pero no pude evitar acordarme de la vez que Han lloro casi toda la noche por Leia. Dijo que ella era una princesa y el un simple contrabandista sin apellido" Skywalker se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa "Entonces mi hermana entró y lo abofeteo tan duro que el wiskey perdió su efecto –Yo decido lo que merezco – le dijo y después lo llamó idiota y se besaron. Lo usual."

Ben también rió un poco y volvió a tomar de la botella.

"En fin niño, mientras sigues sintiendo pena por ti mismo" le dijo Luke aun sonriendo "Te hare un favor" después desapareció.

Ren no entendió a lo que se refería, se puso de pie y busco otra botella de wiskey. Cuando la abrió y le dio un largo trago se dio cuenta del favor al que se refería Luke.

"¡Tu!" le señalo Kylo con la mano donde sostenía la botella y limpiándose la bebida de la boca con el dorso de la otra.

La chica lo veía sorprendida "¿Estas ebrio?"

"¡Vaya! Tan brillante como siempre" Kylo se acercó a ella hasta que la arrincono a una pared, los ojos de la jedi le sostenían la mirada sin dejarse intimidar, Ren le dio otro trago a la bebida "¿Quieres?" le ofreció con toda normalidad "¿No? Bueno, escúchame, mi pequeña jedi" dejo la botella en el piso y se apoyó con ambos brazos extendidos en la pared aprisionando a mas a la chica. Se inclinó hasta poder susurrar en su oído "Tú, Rey de Jakku, vas a ser la causa de mi muerte"

"¿De qué demonios hablas Ben?" la jedi lo empujo inútilmente, era como un roble frente a ella.

"Hablo de que un día voy a cometer una estupidez por ti y ¿sabes qué? Valdrá la pena" Arrastraba las palabras al hablar y el cabello le caía regado por la cara.

"¡Muévete! No voy a hablar contigo en este estado"

Kylo la vio a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable "¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? ¿Cómo irte a comer pastel de moras con el imbécil de Poe Dameron?"

"¿Es eso? Estas celoso de Poe" la chica no reprimió una sonrisa, se paró derecha y puso una mano en el pecho desnudo de Kylo, este se tambaleo y pareció entrar en pánico, Rey comenzó a empujarlo levemente hacia atrás hasta que ahora él estaba arrinconado en la pared. La chica estaba casi de puntillas y lo miraba divertida "Ben Solo, ¿soy el motivo de tu estado de embriaguez?

"N..no" contesto nervioso, _¿en qué momento se volvió tan segura de sí misma?_ "El wiskey es el motivo de mi estado de embriaguez"

Rey le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante que marcaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas "Ven, debes dormir" le dijo alejándose, se sentó en la cama y lo invito a acostarse.

"¿No estas molesta?" Pregunto Ren confundido y desconfiado.

"Furiosa" le dijo la jedi "Pero prefiero hablarlo mañana, para que recuerdes todo lo que diré"

Kylo trago saliva "¿Vas a matarme mientras duermo?"

"Solo si roncas"

"La que ronca eres tú"

"Benjamín Solo, ¡ven y acuéstate!"

Obedeció solo sin antes darle otro trago a la botella. Esta vez él se recostó sobre el pecho de la jedi y se aferró a su breve cintura, a Rey le pareció tierno, pero no olvidaría que tendrían que hablar al respecto y que estaba molesta con él. Sentía que jugaba con fuego y pronto saldría lastimada; las noches que pasaban juntos le mostraron un lado distinto de Ren ¿Ese era el verdadero? Un hombre intelectual de humor sarcástico y sonrisas tímidas. Una vez más, como todas las noches, decidió no pensar en ello y dejase llevar por el momento. Beso la frente de Ben y se quedó dormida.

Un agudo dolor de cabeza y el zumbido en los oídos fue lo que hizo a Kylo Ren levantarse de la cama que había compartido con Rey, pidió analgésicos y el desayuno, después se miró al espejo para encontrarse con el cabello enredado y los ojos rojos. Tomó un baño y se puso su atuendo habitual, el Líder Supremo no tenía días libres. Al terminar el desayuno arrastró su humanidad por los pasillos de la nave, sintiéndose irritado y preocupado por lo que la jedi le diría. La reunión a la que asistió le pareció mas tediosa de lo normal y paso gran parte distraído viendo por la ventana, hasta que el comentario de Pryde lo hizo despertar.

"Necesitamos mandar un representante de la Primera Orden a Coruscant, al ser un planeta tan habitado y antiguo centro imperial, deberíamos establecer relaciones con su gente"

"Al fin alguien dice algo coherente" contesto Ren con la mirada aún en las estrellas.

"¿Enviamos también un escuadrón de Stormtroopers?"

"No, los caballeros Ren irán conmigo"

"Líder Supremo, creo que enviar a uno de nuestros diplomáticos será más conveniente" intervino Hux

Kylo lo miro inexpresivo "General Hux, yo soy quien gobernara esta galaxia una vez que eliminemos a la Resistencia. La gente de Coruscant tiene que conocerme a mi"

"La Resistencia tiene a la General Organa"

"¿Y?"

"Usted mejor que nadie sabe que no hay mejor persona que ella para ganarse la confianza de los ciudadanos, si ella llega primero, que lo hará, no tendremos oportunidad"

La resaca no ayudaba a mantener su paciencia, pero ahogar a Hux no era opción (aún) "¿Esta insinuando que no estoy lo suficientemente capacitado para mantener una conversación con los líderes del planeta?

Hux palideció, Ren se burló de el con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa "Damas y caballeros" se puso de pie "Muchos de ustedes saben de dónde provengo, no lo negare, al contrario, es una herramienta que estoy dispuesto a usar para el propósito que tengo. Conozco a Leia, prácticamente crecí en el senado, conozco sus tácticas y su retórica al hablar. Se usar sus propios recursos en su contra y que palabras decir para desequilibrarla y desmentir cualquier utopía que ella les pueda plantear al pueblo de Coruscant. No hay nadie más calificado para esta misión que yo. Y aunque alguien pensara lo contrario" volteo a ver a Hux "Soy el Líder Supremo y haré lo que me venga en gana"

La sala permaneció en silencio. "¿Algún comentario?" Todos negaron. "Eso pensé" Acto seguido salió de la sala de juntas e informo a los caballeros Ren que se habían convertido en su guardia personal. Pidió prepararan su Tie para esa misma noche.

Toda la determinación y seguridad se esfumó al encontrarse con Rey en la sala de entrenamientos que afortunadamente estaba vacía. Le sudaban las manos y no sabía si hablarle o dejar que el vínculo se cerrara. Ella se adelantó.

"Señor Líder Supremo Ren" le hizo una reverencia.

"Hola" contestó avergonzado. Y como no estarlo después de la noche anterior, sin contar que Rey se veía particularmente más bella. Traía el cabello suelto, usaba un vestido de tela vaporosa color negro que le llagaba al suelo y tenía mangas que dejaban descubiertos sus hombros y espalda, parecía que llevaba un poco de maquillaje también. La chica se quedó parada observando su atuendo y luego a Kylo, como si esperara algo.

"Es la primera vez que uso un vestido" le dijo emocionada "Es más cómodo de los que pensé"

En los ojos de Ren no había más que adoración "Conozco tantos planetas, tantas estrellas y constelaciones" se acercó a la jedi y le tomo de la mano "Y te juro que nunca he visto nada más hermoso que tú"

Rey suspiro y le regalo una de las sonrisas que hacían a Ren querer tomarla y no soltarla nunca "Buen intento, pero aun debemos hablar" le dijo entrelazando los dedos con los de él "Solo que hoy no será el día"

Kylo no supo si sentirse aliviado o molesto "¿Es tu cita con el piloto enano?"

"No, la pospusimos" le dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa, al ver la cara que puso Ren agregó "Solo almorzamos y no fue una cita. El vestido es por una cena"

"¿Tienes una misión a Coruscant? ¿Acompañada de Leia?"

Rey le soltó la mano y retrocedió dos pasos, el tono de su voz cambio a uno más serio "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Era de esperarse, es un planeta clave para la Resistencia" Ren se pasó la mano por el cabello "También para la Primera Orden" dijo con pesar.

"¿Entonces también vendrás?" preguntó ocultando su preocupación.

El ambiente de la sala se llenó de tensión y Kylo se debatía entre lo que debía hacer como Líder Supremo y lo que quería hacer como el mismo. Un rato transcurrió en silencio incomodo hasta que como siempre Rey hablo primero.

"No tienes que decirme, ambos sabíamos que llegaría este momento"

"Iré a Coruscant, me recibirán mañana, pero viajaré desde esta noche ¿Ya estás ahí?"

Rey titubeo al contestar "¿Por qué llegaras desde la noche?"

"Rey, no espero que confíes en mí en este momento. Si quiero llegar desde la noche es porque muero por verte en persona, le diré a los caballeros Ren que lleguen mañana"

"Ben" la jedi se acercó "Nos reuniremos en el antiguo edificio de la academia Jedi, solo iremos Leia, Finn y yo" lo tomo de la mano "Te esperare en el jardín"

Kylo besó con delicadeza los nudillos de la jedi y ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas que lo que acababa de decir no significara el fin de la Resistencia.


	9. Chapter 9 Kylo

Kylo

"Anakin" pregunto la jedi después de un rato de haber salido de la puerta anterior "¿Así empezó todo?"

"Por desgracia, Palpatine tenía ubicado a Ben desde que fue concebido. Estoy seguro que de haber nacido tu primero él te habría usado a ti. Pero la fuerza ya había decidido que ustedes serian una diada y de una u otra manera se habrían encontrado"

Rey se estremeció al imaginar que hubiera sido de ella si el emperador la hubiera encontrado ¿Habría sido capaz de dejarse llevar por completo por el lado oscuro? ¿Mucho más que Ben? No hubo mucho tiempo de reflexión pues otra puerta apareció frente a ella, esta era metálica y de color negro brillante, incluso sin atravesarla aun pudo sentir la presencia de Ben y el dolor intenso al que estaba siendo sometido.

"Vamos Rey" le hablo Anakin "Son solo recuerdos". Eso no la tranquilizo.

Al entrar se encontró en una sala grande de techos altos, las paredes del mismo tono que la puerta y la iluminación constaba de lámparas cilíndricas de luz blanca, en la sala todo hacía eco, pero el ruido más fuerte eran los desgarradores gritos del joven Ben Solo. Estaba de rodillas con los brazos en alto atados a unas columnas, su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de cortadas, algunas recién hechas y otras llenas de sangre seca, estaba ejercitado, pero aun sin alcanzar la madurez completa, el cabello negro le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Parecía derrotado y con dificultad levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada imperturbable de Snoke.

"Eso es, Joven Solo" le dijo la figura oscura "Quiero ver tu vergüenza"

El rostro de Ben se contrajo con furia y forcejeo contra sus ataduras "Soy Kylo Ren, el nombre de Ben Solo no me pertenece"

Snoke se burló de él "¿Cómo puedo creerte si no eres capaz de controlar tu propia mente? Eres débil y estúpido. No me sorprende que tu padre prefiriera huir de ti y tu madre te abandonara ¡ella tiene las agallas que tu no!"

El chico enfureció aún más e hizo temblar todo el lugar, pronto las columnas que lo sostenían cayeron, se levantó y Rey pudo ver su rostro con detenimiento, grandes círculos bajo sus ojos, la piel de las mejillas llena de moretones y le escurría sangre de la boca. Ben se paró derecho, orgulloso y levanto la mirada. Emanaba tanta fuerza que la jedi se sintió abrumada.

"¡Estás pensando en ella!" le grito Snoke levantándose también. Usando una mano intentó lanzar a Ben, pero este resistió tambaleándose un poco, irritado uso ambas manos para hacerlo arrodillarse doblando sus piernas dolorosamente, el chico trataba de resistir, pero estaba agotado, una vez de rodillas entró en la mente de Ben de manera tan aguda que incluso Rey perdió el equilibrio. La intromisión se sentía aplastante, como si mil sables le atravesaran una y otra vez, Ben comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y finalmente grito en agonía total. Solo entonces, al verlo casi inconsciente, Snoke paró el ataque "Joven Solo, levanta la cabeza, un príncipe siempre mira a los ojos" la risa escalofriante del Líder Supremo acompaño a Rey hasta que salió disparada por la fuerza.

Se tardó en recuperase de lo ocurrido _¿Cuántas veces fue torturado? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿En qué momento se arrepintió del camino que tomó?_

"Siempre lo hizo" le contesto Anakin "Pero para Ben no había vuelta a atrás, no había nadie a quien recurrir. Anda Rey, ya falta poco."

La jedi se frotó las sienes y respiro hondo "Estoy lista, continuemos"

Vagó buen rato esperando una puerta que no le llamara, porque había algunas que sí, pero eran una trampa, de ellas emanaban voces que intentaban seducirla, pero Rey sabía que nada de eso era real. Le llenaba de esperanza y renovaba sus ánimos el pensar en el momento en que se rencontraría con Ben fuera del mundo entre los mundos, no esperaba un felices para siempre, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo a pesar del carácter difícil de ambos. La ansiada puerta al fin apareció, era roja y lujosa, no parecía la de una nave. Al entrar le asombro encontrarse en una sala cuidadosamente adornada con muebles dorados y cortinas largas que ondeaban en un balcón. Se asomó y pudo ver una ciudad repleta de edificios altísimos y luces parpadeantes, era de noche y la brisa fresca se sintió real _¿Coruscant?_

El sonido de un líquido siendo vertido en un vaso la puso alerta. Tomó un pasillo que la llevó hasta una habitación, en ella había una cama de sábanas negras y sobre la cama dos mujeres desnudas dormían cómodamente. Rey imaginó porque estaban ahí y con absolutamente nada de ganas de mirar, volteo a ver al sofá donde Kylo Ren bebía su wiskey con la mirada perdida y el cabello revuelto. La jedi soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, incluso sin conocerse aún estaba molesta, la situación era clara y no entendía porque la fuerza le mostraba a Ben de esa manera. De pronto la mirada de Ren se posó en ella (que juraba estaba siendo cuidadosa de no hacerse notar), dejo el vaso de lado y se puso de pie. Se veía como cuando lo conoció la primera vez que se quitó el casco, ya no era un chico y su gesto se había endurecido, no llevaba camisa ni botas, solo un ligero pantalón negro que marcaba convenientemente su parte baja.

"¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?" la voz profunda y susurrante de Kylo la sobresalto.

"Yo… me equivoque de habitación" contestó pálida y retrocediendo.

"¿Cómo entraste?" Kylo la siguió sin dejar de estudiarla con la mirada.

"Estaba abierto. Pero ya me voy, perdón por la intromisión" la jedi se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, Ren la detuvo de la muñeca.

"No, espera. Quédate" le dijo con un tono seco, haciéndola voltear.

"No veo para que, ya tienes compañía" Rey señalo a las dos mujeres en la cama.

"¿Ellas?" le dijo Kylo levantando una ceja, aun sosteniendo su muñeca "Son una distracción, un rato"

Al oír las palabras Rey se sintió ofendida "Son personas ¿sabes? No objetos" se soltó de su agarre.

"Yo no dije que fueran objetos. Son distracciones para mí y te puedo asegurar que están complacidas al respecto"

La jedi rió indignada ante el cinismo de Ren y se cruzó de brazos "¿Y necesitas más distracciones? ¿De qué quieres distraerte? ¿Qué quieres olvidar? "

La máscara de Kylo Ren pareció esfumarse por un momento y titubeo antes de contestar "¿Por qué? ¿Estas dispuesta a ayudarme con ello?" Un brillo le cruzo la mirada ámbar. Definitivamente era hijo de Han Solo.

Rey rodo los ojos y se dio la vuelta caminando hasta la puerta, antes de poder siquiera tocarla Kylo uso la fuerza y le impidió salir. Se apresuró a llegar a donde ella y le pregunto de nuevo ¿Cómo entraste? Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, excepto el Líder Supremo"

"La fuerza me trajo" le contesto encarándolo.

"La fuerza es intensa en ti, tanto como en mí. Puedo sentirlo ¿también tú?"

"Si Ben, también lo siento" Demasiado tarde, cuando la jedi se dio cuenta de su error al llamarle por su nombre real Kylo la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la miraba con fijamente con la mandíbula tensa.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" le dijo furioso. Trató de leer su mente, pero Rey se resistió sin problemas. Despacio levanto las manos hasta que tocó ambas mejillas de Ren, con mucha delicadeza le acaricio el cabello y el cuello. Pudo notar como al principio se paralizo con el toque, pero después fue relajándose hasta que la miraba confundido y con la respiración agitada. El agarre de los hombros se fue liberando y Kylo la tomó de la cintura y la acerco a él "Dime quien eres" le susurró.

Rey sabía que no debía intervenir, Anakin se lo dijo. _Son recuerdos de la mente de Ben_ se dijo justificando lo que haría _Todo esto ya pasó y nada de lo que haga afectará._

"Soy…" acortó el espacio entre ambos, si es que se podía más "Soy…" antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sus labios ya habían sido capturados por los de Ren en una beso lento y demandante. Rey se sentía en las nubes y se dejó llevar. Kylo la levantó con facilidad y la recargó contra la puerta roja, la jedi lo envolvió con sus piernas por la cintura, seguían besándose y las manos de Ren viajaban por la espalda de la chica hasta acariciar sus muslos. Rey sabía que no debía ¿contaba cómo engaño besar una versión anterior de Ben? No tuvo mucho tiempo de sentirse culpable pues Kylo comenzó a besarle el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas a lo largo, podía sentir su miembro duro contra ella, que en respuesta estaba cada vez más húmeda a pesar de estar completamente vestida. Se aferró a sus hombros y Kylo le hablo al oído "No sé quién seas ni me interesa" le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Rey dejo escapar un pequeño gemido "Pero nunca he deseado estar dentro de alguien tanto como deseo estar dentro de ti".

****Este flashback se desarrolla entre TLJ y TROS****

La reunión con los líderes de Coruscant resulto menos tensa de lo que esperaban, Leia sabía que decir y como decirlo, tenía carisma y confianza de sobra, gracias a ella y a Finn, Rey podía sentirse relajada. Nunca había asistido a un evento igual así que durante el trayecto de ida le hizo mil preguntas a la general sobre como tomar los cubiertos y que decir frente a las demás personas _Se tu misma y no hables con la boca llena_ le había dicho Leia. Finn por su parte se desenvolvía con más facilidad y pronto entabló conversaciones vagas para evitar silencios incomodos, los demás asistentes de la cena eran políticos y vendedores de armamento, algunos amigos de la general y otros curiosos de ver lo que proponía, varios hombres preguntaron por Rey e intentaron hacerla hablar sobre el rumor de que ella termino con Snoke, también le inundaron de preguntas acerca de los Jedis.

"Señorita Rey" le dijo un hombre de cabello cano y traje rojo "Me temo que no conozco su apellido aun"

Su mente por alguna razón pensó en decir Solo.

"Skywalker" contestó Leia tomando a la jedi de la mano y dándole una sonrisa "Ella es una Skywalker"

"No sabíamos que Luke tenía una hija" el hombre llamó la atención de los demás asistentes y Leia mantuvo la compostura para no mostrar su cara de fastidio.

"Ahijada" contesto Rey sin soltar a Leia "Luke y yo compartimos momentos muy importantes y llegue a verlo como un padre" Esto era solo mitad cierto, pero no quería desmentir a la general.

"Dígame, Señorita Skywalker" intervino otro de los invitados que se dedicaba a la venta de armas "Si decidimos unirnos a la causa de la Resistencia ¿Puede garantizarnos que es capaz de derrotar al nuevo Líder de la Primera Orden?"

"La causa de la Resistencia" Rey hizo una pausa, después le sonrió a Leia y se soltó de su mano "La causa de la Resistencia es la libre determinación de elegir a qué tipo de organización social y política deseamos desarrollar o pertenecer. ¿Enfrentar a Kylo Ren? Puedo hacerlo sola, pero la Primera Orden es una organización política que necesita más que un jedi para que llegue a su fin. Para eso necesitamos aliados que busquen libertad, que tengan conciencia de las implicaciones de una dictadura y busquen el bien común y no solo el propio. Que no vendan la libertad a cambio de unos cuantos créditos. Toda la galaxia es muy grande para que una sola persona la lleve en sus hombros, por eso buscamos el compromiso de los que creemos que la unión como pueblo hará la diferencia"

"¿Está diciendo que no es capaz?"

"Estoy diciendo que es improbable un solo gobernante en la galaxia, así como un solo salvador para hacerse cargo de lo que se quiera combatir"

"Vaya seguridad que nos da… Señorita Skywalker"

_Se tu misma,_ se recordó antes de contestar "¿Sabe? Lo que usted está haciendo es lavarse las manos de las consecuencias por una lucha. Trata de buscar en quien cargar toda responsabilidad, así cuando algo sale mal usted no es el culpable y puede dedicarse a quejarse de lo mal que se hacen las cosas, en lugar de ser valiente y tomar acciones al respecto. Siempre es más fácil hablar sin mover un dedo que actuar y cargar con las consecuencias"

Todos la miraban sorprendidos y Leia con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Eres una niña aún, que vas a saber" dijo el hombre antes de alejarse de la sala donde estaban.

"¿De dónde salió eso?" Pregunto Finn acercándose a Rey.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que del vino dulce que me dio Leia"

La cena termino y a cada uno le fueron asignadas habitaciones, Leia se ofreció a ayudarle a Rey a cambiarse y prepararse para dormir, pero la jedi se negó alegando que iría a dar un paseo. Caminó por los arbustos y los rosales, se adentró en el jardín y decidió quitarse las zapatillas que llevaba para sentir el pasto húmedo bajo sus pies, el aire era fresco y la hacía sentir relajada. A varios metros distinguió una figura alta y de hombros anchos, su corazón se aceleró, era Ben.

Al acercarse notó que no vestía de negro como siempre su traje era de un tono un poco más oscuro que el azul rey, la capa tenia bordados en color dorado y tenía el cabello recién peinado sin perder su estilo _El príncipe de Alderaan_ pensó la jedi.

"¿Leia te contó sobre eso?" pregunto Kylo con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Sobre qué? Contestó la chica.

"Sobre príncipes y princesas"

"Ella no me lo dijo, fue Chewy"

"Claro, Chewbacca me decía pequeño príncipe cuando yo era niño" había melancolía en su voz y bajó la mirada al suelo "Lo veía más a el que a Han"

"Tenemos cosas que hablar" Rey, nerviosa, jugaba con la tela de su vestido.

"Te escucho" Ren se paró derecho y su máscara imperturbable se apodero de su rostro.

La jedi no sabía por dónde empezar "Tenemos casi de medio año estándar viéndonos" dejo salir un suspiro pesado "¿A dónde va todo esto? Quiero decir. ¿Seguiremos ignorando el hecho de que estamos en lados opuestos, que tú buscas destruir la Resistencia a la que pertenezco y yo pretendo derrocar la Primera Orden donde eres el Líder Supremo?"

Ren frunció el ceño "Podrías dejar la Resistencia y venir conmigo"

"Sabes que eso no pasara"

"Podría dejar la Primera Orden e ir contigo"

Rey lo miro atónita "¿De veras?"

"Si, y en el momento que tu amada Resistencia me vea me condenarán a pena de muerte o me mataran en ese instante"

"Muy gracioso"

"Es lo que pasaría, no puedo simplemente ir y disculparme. Aunque ciertamente no lo deseo"

"Leia te perdonaría"

"Claro que no, maté al amor de su vida y a la mayor parte de su organización"

"Eres su hijo y te ama" la chica esperaba que hablarle de Leia no lo hiciera cerrarse con ella, ya había pasado antes.

"Es más difícil de lo que piensas" Kylo comenzaba a desesperarse. "Todo esto es más que un pleito familiar"

"Ben, ninguna familia es perfecta"

"¡Y tu que vas a saber de familias!" le dijo crudamente.

Rey retrocedió varios pasos y lo miro herida "Tienes razón, yo que voy a saber de familias"

"Rey, no…" Kylo se pasó la mano por la cara "No quise decir eso, perdóname. Es solo que no quiero hablar de Leia"

"¿Prefieres hablar de cuando vas a enfrentar a la Resistencia de una vez por todas? ¿Crees que no lo sé? Paraste de buscar, tus tropas dan vuelta en círculo"

"Paré de buscar porque sé exactamente dónde está tu base"

"¿Por qué no haz atacado?"

"No podría matarte Rey" Ren se le acercó, le tomo la mano y se la puso sobre su pecho "Estas aquí, muy adentro, más de lo que me gustaría, más de lo que debería. Y maldita sea, la fuerza me odia, porque no he aprendido a odiar a mi madre, lo he intentado por años"

"¿Por qué odiarla?" la jedi mantenía su mano en el pecho de Ben.

"Matar es más fácil cuando odias, no hay remordimientos" Han Solo llego a su mente. "Necesitamos tomar decisiones Rey, entre lo que debemos hacer y lo que queremos hacer. Yo, por ejemplo, quiero estar contigo, pero tengo a la Primera Orden e incuso si huyera de ella, Hux haría lo posible por encontrarme y matarme"

"Entonces mata a Hux" dijo la chica impulsivamente.

El comentario hizo a Kylo sonreír. "Cuanta oscuridad, pequeña jedi, no sé si tener miedo o envidia"

Rey rodó lo ojos y lo abrazó por la cintura. Se sentía mil veces mejor que en los enlaces de la fuerza. Kylo le acaricio el cabello y le besó la frente "¿Podemos posponer esta conversación una vez más?"

"Si, pero que quede claro que ambos sabemos lo mal que esta" contesto levantando la cabeza para verlo.

"Terrible, es la peor decisión que he tomado" le dijo a tono de broma "Vas a ser mi ruina Rey de Jakku"

"Oh, Skywalker, ahora soy Rey Skywalker"

Ben levanto una ceja indignado "Se me ocurren mejores apellidos para darte"

"¿Ren?" le contestó apoyando su frente en la barbilla de él

"Solo, Organa, hasta Kenobi. Todos menos el de Luke"

Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados, Ben comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda descubierta de Rey, ella se estremecía y procuraba no dejar escapar ningún ruido.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Le dijo apoyada en su pecho.

"Como es una pregunta, la respuesta es no" Ahora acariciaba desde su cuello hasta la cintura "Me gusta este vestido, tienes una espalda preciosa"

"Gracias, tú también" le contestó sin aliento, el toque se sentía como una corriente eléctrica que le relajaba y agitaba al mismo tiempo.

Kylo la tomo por la barbilla y la miro a los ojos "¿Puedo besarte?"

Rey asintió completamente sonrojada y algo impaciente ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado ese momento?

Kylo se agacho y le beso un hombro, después el cuello con mucha gentileza, seguía acariciándole la espalda y la mantenía abrazada a él, le beso una mejilla y luego la otra, le beso la nariz y por ultimo volvió a verla a los ojos, con toda ternura acunó su rostro entre sus manos y con su dedo pulgar le acarició el labio inferior "Gracias" le dijo en un susurro para después unir sus labios con los de ella. Fue un beso suave y delicado y Rey jamás se sintió más amada. Ben Solo, sin ser consiente, dejo que la chica de Jakku le enseñara como se sentía amar. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto, y por ese breve momento la Resistencia y la Primera Orden podían esperar.

Desde el balcón la Princesa Leia observaba mientras derramaba lágrimas de esperanza.


	10. Chapter 10 Scavenger

Scavenger

La fuerza la odiaba, de veras la odiaba. Desde pequeña podía sentir algo dentro de sí, no sabía que era, pero la mantenía asustada por las noches. Después de conocer a BB-8 en Jakku e iniciar la aventura más grande de su vida podía sentir la fuerza alrededor todo el tiempo. Como una suave corriente de viento fresco que se burlaba de ella después de jugar un poco con su destino. Ahora se encontraba fuera de la puerta roja, sentada en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas. Aun podía sentir el agarre fuerte de Kylo en sus muñecas y su aliento tibio en el cuello. _Cuenta hasta 10, Rey, _pensó para tranquilizarse. Una vez que la temperatura de su cuerpo bajó lo suficiente la voz de Anakin le habló.

"Ben tenía razón al decir que eres un dolor de cabeza" le dijo y Rey se sintió como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su maestro "¿Qué parte de no te involucres no has entendido?"

"Yo… "comenzó sin saber que contestar realmente "Yo… Todo se sentía tan real"

"¡Estoy seguro que sí!"

La jedi se quedó en silencio jugueteando con una hebra de su cabello y recordó el bochornoso momento en la fuerza la saco del recuerdo de Ben.

"No sé quién seas ni me interesa. Pero nunca he deseado estar dentro de alguien tanto como deseo estarlo dentro de ti". Kylo le devoró la boca una vez más, entonces abruptamente rompió el beso sin dejar de sostenerla, con rapidez la acostó en el suelo y le tomo ambas muñecas para ponerlas arriba de su cabeza "Déjalas ahí" le ordenó para después desabrocharle el cinturón donde colgaba su sable. Las telas que cubrían su torso pronto cayeron a los lados, dejándola expuesta, Kylo paso el pulgar por uno de los pezones de la jedi y dio un leve tirón, ella grito un poco en respuesta, hizo lo mismo con el otro. Después le besó ambos pechos y la acaricio casi con ternura "No te muevas" le susurró contra la piel del abdomen y Rey, siendo Rey, se apoyó en sus codos para verlo, este levanto la cara, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tenía los labios rojos y el cabello negro le enmarcaba el rostro, le regaló una sonrisa maliciosa y le separo las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Se nuevo se besaron y Ren le tomo las muñecas con una sola mano "Dije que no te muevas" la chica lo envolvió con sus piernas, Kylo le sonrió de nuevo "Veo que tendré que enseñarte a estar quieta" con la mano libre le acaricio de nuevo los pechos, trazando círculos y haciéndola retorcerse con su toque "¿No entendiste, cariño? Quieta" le dijo repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello, después su mano fue más lejos. Un pequeño _Oh_ salió de los labios de la jedi al sentir los dedos de Kylo acariciando lentamente donde tanto ansiaba "Shhhh, vas a despertar a mis invitadas" Rey se removió tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero una vez más las hábiles manos de Ren le quitaron toda voluntad "Si te mueves, yo dejare de moverme" Rey se quedó quieta "Buena chica" le dijo y la beso de nuevo explorando su boca y haciéndola suspirar _Oh, fuerza _dijo la jedi cuando Kylo presiono justo el lugar que le hacía ver estrellas "Dime lo que quieres" Rey, incapaz de formular un oración coherente se limitó a gemir y levantar sus caderas para buscar más fricción. Kylo entendió el mensaje y masajeo con suficiente fuerza para hacerla retorcerse y rogar "Mírate, desesperada por más" Rey tenía la vista borrosa y pensó en contestar, pero era imposible cuando Ren seguía tocándola con sus dedos largos y a la vez suaves "Dime lo que quieres, ¿quieres correrte en mi mano? ¿es lo que quieres?" Rey asintió mordiéndose el labio fuertemente "Encantado de complacer" entonces comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de los pliegues de la chica, deslizo un dedo y luego otro, seguía estimulando su centro con el pulgar. Rey ya no veía estrellas, veía la galaxia completa y un orgasmo intenso se apoderó de ella mientras gritaba el nombre de Kylo Ren.

Lo último que vio fue a Ren lamerse los dedos frente a ella con una sonrisa bailando en los labios y la mirada oscurecida. Después la fuerza la trajo a la realidad y ahora estaba sentada en el mundo entre los mundos, mientras Anakin Skywalker la regañaba, vaya, quien diría que todo empezó en el desierto de Jakku, ayudando a BB-8.

"Rey, este camino es para llegar a Ben, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que pueda regresar. Por eso te pido que seas cuidadosa. No sé qué efectos tenga el que te involucres… tanto."

"Seré más cuidadosa, lo prometo" le contesto agradeciendo no tener que verlo a los ojos "¿Puedes… verme?"

"Puedo decidir cuándo ver, si eso te hace sentir más tranquila"

"Anakin, lo siento, yo…"

"Basta, no me hables del tema, finjamos que no paso"

"Bien" Ojalá no la estuviera viendo ahora, pues el rojo de sus mejillas aún no se iba. Se puso de pie y soltó una carcajada burlándose de ella misma _Maldito seas Kylo Ren_, pensó.

Caminó un rato y una puerta le llamo "Rey, Rey Palpatine. Tu lugar es junto a mi" la voz distorsionada de Kylo Ren retumbo en su cabeza "Puedo darte todo, todo lo que siempre has deseado" la jedi cerró los ojos con fuerza _No es real_. "Yo seré tuyo y tú serás mía, como siempre debió de ser. Únete a mi Rey, sabes que lo deseas" La jedi caminó hacia la puerta que ahora estaba abierta "¡No!" dijo y luego la cerró con fuerza. Continuo su camino, cada vez se sentía más agotada y la oscuridad del lugar le hacía querer dormir.

"Rey" Anakin le habló "Mira al frente"

Una puerta gris de metal apareció abruptamente, la chica chocó con ella, se sobó la frente y abrió para entrar, esperaba que lo que hubiera adentro le ayudara a mantenerse despierta.

En una sala de paredes blancas yacía el cuerpo maltrecho de Kylo, tenía varias heridas, pero una en especial llamó la atención de Rey, una línea que abarcaba desde su ceja hasta el pecho. Fue la que ella le hizo en la batalla de la Base Starkiller. Quiso sentirse culpable pero realmente no lo sentía, sus sentimientos por Ben en ese momento no eran los de ahora. Ren estaba recostado en una camilla y una sábana le cubría la mitad del cuerpo, respiraba tranquilamente "¿Chatarrera?" dijo entre sueños con un hilo de voz. Rey busco un lugar para ocultarse. "Te encontraré… te encontrare".

La jedi se acercó de nuevo a él, la herida estaba aún roja e hinchada. Puso una mano cerca de la cara de Ren para tratar de entrar en su mente. Fue en balde, comenzó a recorrer el espacio y dio con una pantalla donde aparecía la fotografía de Ben.

_Kylo Ren. Chandrila. Humano masculino.__1,91 m (6 ft 3 in). 29 años estándar. Maestro de los caballeros Ren. Comandante de la Primera Orden. Estatus activo._

Era todo, no mas información sobre él. Ni sus padres ni su nombre real. Para la Primera Orden Ben Solo no existía, solo lo conocían como el hombre temperamental que masacraba en las batallas con su sable de luz. A su espalda escucho como Ben se quejaba, parecía sollozar, Rey se acercó y pudo ver una lagrima escapar de los ojos de Ren que permanecían cerrados con fuerza.

"¡Papá!" gritó Kylo sentándose en la camilla con los ojos desorbitados, parecía que le faltaba el aire y su cara se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. "Papá" dijo de nuevo lastimosamente, esta vez apretando los puños y golpeándose las sienes con ellos. La fuerza se agitó y las luces del lugar parpadearon "¿Qué he hecho?" esta vez su voz era un susurro quebrado por el llanto. Se abrazó las rodillas y apoyo la cabeza en ellas. Era como ver al pequeño Ben Solo de nuevo meciéndose en su habitación. Kylo lloró amargamente, la culpa lo sofocaba y por momentos gritaba desesperado, los objetos en la sala crujían y después volvía a dejarse llevar por el llanto. Rey uso toda la voluntad que le quedaba para no correr a consolarlo, ella también lloraba tapándose la boca para no ser escuchada. Después de un rato el cansancio los venció a ambos, Ben cayo recostado en la camilla y Rey en el suelo frio del mundo entre los mundos.

Una vez que despertó se sentía aún más cansada que antes. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y estaba mareada. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? _

"Rey, debemos apresurarnos" Esta vez la voz de Anakin no sonaba en calma "Algo extraño está pasando, la fuerza se siente diferente y tú no deberías sentirte así. Apresúrate o este lugar puede absorberte"

La jedi se puso de pie y caminó por lo que parecía un mar de puertas, de todas salían voces conocidas que le hacían promesas, cada vez era más difícil ignorarlas y más difícil seguir en movimiento "Anakin, necesito ayuda" le dijo casi desmayándose. "¿Anakin?" Las voces gritaban palabras que ella ya no distinguía, veía el rostro de Leia, de Han, de Finn, Poe incluso Rose y Luke, todo daba vueltas, manos decrepitas y pálidas trataban de alcanzarla, la risa de Palpatine se colaba por sus oídos, el suelo se partió en dos y llamaradas de lava salían de él, una figura oscura emergió, seguida del sonido de un sable laser y una respiración artificial. Darth Vader.

****Este flashback se desarrolla entre TLJ y TROS****

La noche en Coruscant era fresca y el bullicio de la ciudad se escuchaba a lo lejos, Rey al ser del desierto, no manejaba muy bien los climas frescos. Por suerte Kylo la mantenía abrazada a el mientras miraban las estrellas sentados en el pasto. Parecía irreal, su primer beso había sido con Ben Solo y ahora más que nunca sabía que estaba enamorada completamente.

Kylo dejó escapar una risa jovial que pronto se convirtió en una carcajada ligera, Rey volteo a verlo curiosa y a la vez embelesada, el Líder Supremo Ren tenía una sonrisa preciosa. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

"Yo" contesto Kylo aun sonriendo.

"No es exactamente como te describiría, pero si tú lo dices…"

Ren se separó un poco para quedar frente a ella y negó con la cabeza "Me refiero a que me siento como un maldito adolecente cuando estoy contigo, tengo casi 30 ¿sabes?"

"¿Y eso es algo malo?"

"No cariño, es ridículo" Kylo rió de nuevo "No lo tomes a mal" dijo después de verla fruncir el ceño "Es solo… inesperado y nuevo. Y se siente…"

"Se siente correcto" completó Rey.

"Si Rey, se siente correcto. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento algo correcto" se miraron mutuamente sonriendo hasta que la jedi bostezo tallándose los ojos "Adorable" dijo Kylo tomando su mano y poniéndose de pie "Vamos, hay que acostarte"

Rey se levantó estirando su vestido de manera poco elegante "¿Vas a dormir conmigo?"

"Solo si me lo permites"

"Siempre eres bienvenido" le contestó comenzando a caminar en dirección a la entrada del edificio "Mi habitación está al lado de la de tu madre"

"Perfecto" dijo Kylo sarcásticamente.

Entraron al edifico, Kylo detrás de Rey tratando de no hacer ruido; subieron hacia los dormitorios y de la nada apareció Finn "¡¿Rey?!"

Ren se adelantó y pasó una mano frente a él, con voz sorprendentemente en calma le dijo "Te iras a la cocina, tomarás un vaso de agua y después dormirás. Jamás me viste con Rey"

Finn en una especie de trance repitió "Iré a la cocina, tomaré un vaso de agua y después dormiré. Jamás te vi con Rey" acto seguido se fue.

Rey lo veía sorprendida, Kylo se encogió de hombros "Un viejo truco Jedi, ya te lo enseñará Leia, lo aprendí de ella"

Ya en la habitación por algún motivo estaban tensos. "¿Te ayudo con el vestido?" ofreció Ren sin intenciones de otra cosa.

"S-Si" contesto la jedi tratando de no pensar en las manos de Ben sobre ella. El vestido era pesado y necesitaría ayuda para quitárselo, por eso acepto.

Caminó hacia ella y la miro serio "Date la vuelta" le ordeno. Rey mentiría si dijera que la voz autoritaria de Kylo no la hizo estremecer. Obedeció y se sintió pequeña (a pesar de ser una mujer alta) al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca y su respiración en el cuello. Con mucho cuidado fue desatando las cuerdas que amarraban el vestido y Rey recordó que no llevaba nada que le cubriera los senos "Ben, espera" dijo abruptamente. Él se detuvo al momento. "Creo que puedo sola desde este punto" acto seguido tomó un bolso que estaba en la cama y se metió al baño sin mirar a Ben.

Se deshizo del resto del pesado vestido y se metió a la ducha con agua fría. Exhaló tallándose los restos del maquillaje y procurando no pensar en lo bien que se sentía cada roce de los dedos de Ben en su espalda, el agua fría aún se sentía caliente. Se secó y vistió la misma bata gris de siempre, con el cabello aun goteando salió del baño para encontrarse a un muy mortificado Ben Solo sentado en la cama.

En cuanto la vio se puso de pie suspirando con pesadez "Rey, yo…" se pasó una mano por el cabello negro "Yo no quiero que pienses que vine hasta acá para que tú y yo…". La jedi parpadeo dos veces esperando a que Ren completara la frase "Para que tú y yo tuviéramos…"

"Vamos Ben, termina la frase, tu puedes" le dijo tratando no hacer notar que moría por reír.

Ben respiro profundo "Sexo" dijo como si la palabra le quemara la lengua. El había tenido sexo antes, en múltiples ocasiones, con múltiples personas. Pero esto se trataba de Rey a quien amaba y lo hacía sentir como un chico inexperto "No quiero que pienses que he venido solo para acostarme contigo"

"Que decepción"

Kylo dejó de respirar por un momento y la miró casi asustado. "Cálmate Ben, si te sirve de algo, yo también entré en pánico"

"Yo… yo no tengo prisa, quiero estar contigo y el hecho que me permitas estar cerca es suficiente"

"Gracias Ben" le dijo con una sonrisa brillante "Ahora quítate esa ropa de príncipe y duerme conmigo" Rey se acomodó en la cama. Kylo comenzó a desabrocharse el saco y la jedi espero impaciente el espectáculo.

Ren volteo a verla y rodo los ojos "Necesitas otra ducha de agua fría" le dijo para después entrar al baño, cuando salió solo llevaba ropa interior negra. "Te juro que no estoy tratando de provocarte, simplemente no traje pijama". Se acomodó a su lado y pronto Rey apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, el la abrazo y le beso la frente. "Buenas noches, pequeña jedi"

Cuando Ben despertó por la mañana fue gracias al pequeño charco de baba que Rey limpiaba de su pecho "¿Buenos días?" le dijo alzando una ceja. La jedi se sonrojo al cruzar miradas "Vamos Rey, no es como si no me hubieras llenado de baba antes" la chica dijo un tímido _lo siento_ y se volvió a recostar. "Me gustan tus pecas" dijo acariciándole la mejilla "También tus pestañas y el hoyuelo que se forma cada que sonríes, debería haberte hecho sonreír desde el día que te conocí. Tu sonrisa es una bendición" hizo una pausa donde tomó aire "Rey eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco, todo lo que pasaste, sola. Supongo que tus padres estaban mal de la cabeza, solo alguien mal de la cabeza podría dejarte. ¿Eres un rayo de sol, sabias? Cálido y lleno de luz" La jedi comenzó a llorar y lo abrazo más. Kylo le besó la frente "¿Estas bien? Lo siento, no debí hablar de tus padres"

"No es eso" contesto ella "Es solo que a veces dices cosas tan dulces y las dices como si fueran verdad"

"Son verdad"

"No estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digan"

"Yo puedo ayudarte con ello"

"Ben" se detuvo para pensar las palabras correctas "Se quién eres y lo que has hecho" Kylo se puso tenso bajo su abrazo "No tratare de convencerte de nada. Eres un adulto. Pero estoy segura de algo: cuando estoy contigo me siento completa. Me haces feliz."

Duraron otro rato en silencio, Rey abrazada a él y el acariciándole el cabello. "Creo que te amo" le dijo Ben sin aliento. La jedi se sentó en la cama mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, Ren estaba sonrojado y le acaricio la mejilla "Se siente bien decirlo"

Justo cuando Rey estaba por responder alguien tocó la puerta "¿Rey?"

"Mierda, mi madre" susurró Kylo quien se veía como un adolecente al que encuentran en la cama con una chica por primera vez.

"¿Rey, estas bien? No bajaste al desayuno" la voz de Leia sonaba preocupada.

"No puede verme, lo complicaría todo"

"¿No puede verte o tu no quieres verla?" le contesto Rey susurrando y apuntándolo.

"Rey si no abres la puerta hare que la abran ¿estás bien?" la general no bromeaba.

"¡Rey, maldita sea, dile que todo está bien!" Kylo trataba de no levantar la voz.

Rey se burló y finalmente le contesto a la general en voz alta "Si, todo bien Maestra Leia" se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta sin abrirla "Me quede dormida, pero todo está en orden, en un momento bajo"

"Te creo" le contesto la princesa "Apresúrate, ya casi nos vamos"

Una vez que se escuchó alejarse lo suficiente Rey rompió en carcajadas "¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!"

"Muy simpática" le dijo Ren levantándose a vestirse "Vamos, vístete, te esperan"

"Es aquí donde se rompe la burbuja" suspiro la jedi tomando su vestimenta habitual.

Una vez listos Kylo la tomó de la cintura y le planto un beso que la dejo sin aire, la chica rio y lo beso de vuelta rodeándolo por el cuello con los brazos "El príncipe y la chatarrera, quien lo diría"

"No me llames príncipe por favor" le contestó entre sonrisas y la beso de nuevo, levantándola del piso y haciéndola girar, Rey se reía como una niña pequeña y le repartía besos por toda la cara.

"Es hora, Ben, ve por el pasillo derecho, yo iré por el izquierdo. Después toma las escaleras que dan al balcón y al bajar encontraras la salida trasera"

"A la orden, pequeña jedi" dijo él. Compartieron un beso más y cada quien tomo su camino, seguros que se verían más tarde gracias a los enlaces de la fuerza.

Kylo siguió las indicaciones de Rey con una sonrisa boba, en el pasillo derecho había un despacho abierto, entró y rápidamente escaneo algunos papeles del escritorio con un dispositivo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, después llego a las escaleras y noto a Leia de espaldas recargada en el balcón, su sonrisa se desvaneció, años habían pasado desde su último encuentro, el cabello de su madre (con el que tanto jugaba de niño) ahora estaba cubierto con mechones canos, lo llevaba en una corona de trenza que el mismo aprendió a hacer, se veía más pequeña de lo normal y mantenía su porte elegante. "Mamá" dijo Ren para el mismo, la princesa volteo a verlo, sus ojos cafés fueron suficiente para que él sintiera la necesidad de correr a sus brazos y sentir que todo estaría bien. En vez de eso se quedó muy quieto y desvió la mirada al techo, Leia caminó hasta quedar muy cerca de él, levanto una mano y lo obligo a verla, Kylo se negaba, pero el agarre de Leia era firme y lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos "Mamá, no, no puedo" dijo apretando la mandíbula. La princesa lo hizo encararla usando ambas manos y Ben instintivamente se agacho, cuando sus ojos se encontraron cayó de rodillas sin poder contenerse más.

Leia comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y Ben ya no intentaba apartarla, se quedó ahí sollozando en silencio, sintiendo el toque amoroso de su madre "Hijo" fue todo lo que pudo decir la princesa antes de llorar con él. Ben la abrazo por la cintura, llorando en sus brazos. Su madre lo sostenía con fuerza y lo dejo estar con ella todo lo que necesitó, una vez que pareció calmarse un poco le sostuvo de nuevo la cara "Ben, mírame" el bajo la mirada "Ben…" su voz temblaba por la emoción "Un príncipe siempre mira a los ojos"

"No puedo, Mamá" dijo y después se paró tratando de poner su cara más imperturbable "No hay marcha atrás General, usted y yo estamos en lados opuestos, su falta de cooperación con la Primer Orden debe ser castigada"

"Entonces termínalo de una vez" le dijo con seguridad a la par que sacaba el blaster de Han, se lo tendió a Kylo "Anda, dispárame y toma la Resistencia, completa el legado de Vader"

Kylo la veía horrorizado, no podía matarla, no cometería el mismo error que con Han. Leia puso el blaster en sus manos y lo apunto a sí misma. "Hazlo hijo, al menos pude verte por ultima ves" dijo con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

Ben tomo el blaster y lo lanzo por el balcón, abrazo a su madre una vez más y le beso la mejilla, después siguió su camino sin voltear a atrás, dejándola con la esperanza de saber que su hijo seguía ahí.


	11. Chapter 11 Ben

Ben

Lo único que iluminaba el abismo del mundo entre los mundos era el sable escarlata de Vader, las voces se callaron y las puertas desaparecieron, el sith avanzaba hacia Rey y ella con dificultad se puso de pie, intentó usar la fuerza, pero era inútil, ni siquiera tenía un sable para defenderse, Vader comenzó el ataque y la jedi esquivaba como podía, era rápido, muy rápido y Rey estaba sin aliento. Trataba de concentrarse en las palabras de Anakin _no es real, _pero sentía cada vez más cerca la hoja del sable. El primer corte aterrizó en su muslo y le quemó tanto que perdió el equilibrio, el segundo impacto fue en el brazo y el tercero en la mejilla, varios más la hicieron gritar de dolor, Vader no quería matarla, solo quería hacerla sufrir.

Y ahí estaba ella, en el suelo agonizando, cubierta de su propia sangre, sola y en la oscuridad, entonces Vader apagó el sable y habló "El lado oscuro de la fuerza siempre será el camino, Joven Rey, intentaste seguir la luz y mira lo que te trajo, lo perdiste todo ¿Dónde están los jedis? Ellos solo te usaron en Exegol, fuiste su arma y cuando lograron su cometido te dejaron morir" la respiración artificial llenaba el lugar y lo único que Rey podía sentir era odio y oscuridad, Vader continuó "Aún estas a tiempo, déjate llevar por el lado oscuro, puedo sentirlo crecer dentro de ti, destruye todo Rey, toma venganza de lo que te arrebataron, tu no merecías nada de esto. Demuéstrales que se equivocaron al pensar que eras nada, haz que se arrepientan de todo el sufrimiento que te causaron. Todos son hipócritas, Rey, únete al lado oscuro y completa tu destino"

"¿Rey?" Escuchó a lo lejos, era difícil distinguir la voz "¡Rey!"

Vader encendió el sable de nuevo.

"No estás sola" Era Ben, lo escuchó claro y fuerte. "Yo siempre estoy contigo"

Darth Vader se dirigió a ella de nuevo y levantó el sable para dar el golpe final, Rey cerró los ojos, ya no importaba el lado oscuro ni el lado luminoso solo esperaba el momento en el que se uniría a Ben y estaba en paz con ello, no estaba sola, nunca lo había estado. El momento paso lento, su mente se llenó de recuerdos: Finn, su mejor amigo, Poe, el piloto que la hacía reír, Leia, la persona más fuerte que conoció, Luke, su maestro, Han, quien confió en ella.

Ben Solo, la otra mitad de la diada, Ben y sus palabras dulces, la sensación de dormir en su pecho y el color de sus ojos, su sentido del humor y la forma en que su cabello se sentía entre sus dedos.

Después todo se oscureció y Rey abrazó su destino.

Empezaba un día más, se levantó y se miró al espejo, casi no se reconoce. No le importó, últimamente casi nada le importaba. Se calzó las botas y salió a buscar que hacer. Entre los callejones de Takodana siempre pasaba algo nuevo, mercancía que nadie más quería transportar, alguien que pagaría lo suficiente por no ser encontrado y en caso de no haber nada de eso siempre estaban las partidas de Sabacc que se le daban de maravilla. Procuraba mantener un perfil bajo y no meterse en problemas, aunque si esto pasaba siempre estaba el viejo truco jedi del que a veces abusaba, casi no hablaba con nadie y pocas personas sabían su nombre, era eficiente en los trabajos que hacía y ahorraba casi todos los créditos que le pagaban. Solo Maz Kanata sabía que estaba ahí, no es que le quedara alguien más. Por la tarde iba a visitarla al castillo, siempre tenía lista una jarra de agua y una platica amena, ya no tomaba alcohol, ahora le daba asco después de un periodo donde tomaba diario buscando adormecer el dolor del vacío que sentía. Por las noches, después de marcar en la pared un día más, se obligaba a dormir y trataba de no ceder ante la angustia aplastante, las pesadillas eran las mismas, un sol apagándose y vientos helados. Ya no se lamentaba, o al menos trataba de no hacerlo, había hecho las paces con su conciencia, entrenaba solamente para mantenerse activo y escribía para no olvidar.

"Hey, Maz" dijo saludando como todos los días.

"Ben Solo" contesto ella acercándose a darle un abrazo "me alegra que te cambiaras por fin esa ropa" le tendió la jarra de agua y se sentó a su lado. Después de meses usando la túnica que encontró de sus tiempos de jedi opto por un pantalón de piel color café y una camisa ligera color crema, la chaqueta era negra y solo la usaba para viajar. Llevaba el cabello un poco más corto y de había dejado la barba, un blaster le colgaba del cinturón.

"Tú lo dijiste Maz, el blanco no es mi color"

"¿Cómo estás?

Ben medito que responder, físicamente estaba bien. La vida en Takodana era sencilla, el recuerdo de sus padres ya no dolía tanto y había encontrado la manera de no ser tan duro con el mismo. "Bien" contestó con una sonrisa amable.

"¿Ya lo haz echo?" preguntó Maz bajando la voz.

"No, Maz. Pero lo he intentado" Y era cierto cada noche intentaba despedirse de Rey. Así como lo hizo de sus padres, escribiéndoles una carta.

"Es bueno saberlo" le contesto sirviendo agua para los dos "Siempre es bueno intentar"

La tarde se les fue conversando sobre trabajo, historias de su niñez y anécdotas del castillo. Maz lo despidió con un abrazo y comida para su almuerzo. Caminó por las calles de Takodana mirando las estrellas que apenas se asomaban y pensó en los ojos brillantes de su madre. Recordó las veces que su padre le relataba la historia de cómo la princesa cayó rendida a sus pies, aunque ella lo contaba diferente. El cielo se terminó por oscurecer y también recordó a su tío Luke, solía contarle historias de Jedis mientras se tendían en el pasto a ver las estrellas, Luke siempre fue bueno con él, estricto, pues sabia del potencial de Ben, pero siempre tenía un consejo para darle y una sonrisa que lo reconfortara. Llegó hasta el lugar donde vivía, era un pequeño cuarto solamente con lo mas necesario, los tiempos lujosos de la Primera Orden habían pasado y él no anhelaba nada material, al lado de su cama había una silla y un escritorio y arriba de este, un kit de caligrafía que encontró en un mercado. La misma hoja permanecía lista desde hace varias semanas.

_Mi amada Rey…_

Ben se sentó y tomo la pluma ¿Qué se supone que debería escribir? _¿Me siento más solo que antes? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar en ti durante el día porque me dueles tanto que quiero terminar conmigo en ese momento? _Entonces se levantó y se obligó una vez más a dormir, la carta podía esperar.

Mas días transcurrieron iguales, Maz preguntaba por la carta, Ben seguía intentando. Paseaba por el mercado cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en el hombro que lo hizo voltear, Ben siempre se consideró alto, pero siempre habría alguien que lo era mucho más que él, Chewbacca. En su mirada había sorpresa y dolor, antes de que pudieran decirse algo (o hacerse algo) Maz intervino "Aquí no, vamos al castillo." Ben la siguió y Chewbacca a él, muy de cerca.

Llegaron al castillo y Maz les llevó a una mesa dentro de su casa "Aquí pueden hablar" dijo muy tranquila "Traten de no romper nada" después se fue.

Se sentaron uno en cada lado de la mesa y el silencio se extendió largo e incómodo, el wookie no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Ben no sabía cómo empezar, siempre fue pésimo para la charla ligera, igual que Han. Entonces Chewbacca preguntó por Rey.

"No lo sé" contesto Ben con un nudo en la garganta "Pero no puedo sentirla" reprimir el recuerdo le cobró factura y se quebró frente al amigo de su padre, apoyó los codos en la mesa y lloró con la cabeza entre las manos "El lazo está ahí" dijo entre sollozos "Pero no hay nada del otro lado, es como vivir incompleto"

El wookie pregunto sobre Ahch- To y Ben le contó sobre Anakin y el mundo entre los mundos, le relato cada capítulo de su vida que tuvo que revivir y como al final no encontró a Rey, como él salió de la cueva sin ella y las veces que intento entrar de nuevo sin éxito. También le hablo sobre como Maz cuidó de él y el tiempo que llevaba en Takodana.

Eres un contrabandista, pregunto Chewie. Ben rió "Irónico ¿No?"

El wookie se quedó en silencio un rato, lo miró con furia y después se paró y se acercó a Ben, él también se levantó y lo miró a los ojos, tragó saliva y espero el impacto. En vez de eso Chewie preguntó porque no acudió a él. A Ben nunca se le ocurrió, después de todo, los actos bajo el nombre de Kylo Ren también le pertenecían. La furia de sus ojos fue desapareciendo hasta que se le llenaron de lágrimas, _Entra en mi mente_, le dijo a la par que lo tomaba de la nuca y se inclinaba _Vamos, hazlo._

"_Hey, somos tu y yo, niño" Han le hablaba a un pequeño bebé de cabello negro que mecía en sus brazos mientras Chewbacca observaba desde la puerta del Halcón Milenario "Contra toda la galaxia, pero lo lograremos. No siempre voy a ser el mejor padre, vamos, no sé que estoy haciendo. Difícilmente me cuido a mí mismo. Pero siempre nos mantendré en la dirección correcta, incluso si a veces zigzagueamos un poco. Ahí está tu primera lección. A veces hacer lo correcto no significa seguir una línea recta, a veces tienes que zigzaguear un poco…"_

El recuerdo terminó y Ben se soltó del agarré, se dio la vuelta y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro. Chewie le tomo del hombro y lo hizo voltear de nuevo _Ahora somos tú y yo contra toda la galaxia, pequeño príncipe. _Ben asintió y el wookie lo abrazó como cuando era niño, juntos lloraron, agradecidos de tenerse al uno al otro. Después de unas horas de pláticas melancólicas, el tío Chewie se quedó con Maz y Ben fue a su casa. Tenía una carta que escribir.

_Mi amada Rey: _

_He intentado escribirte desde hace tanto, pero es que no me resigno a estar sin ti. Cada día que estoy vivo es un recordatorio de tu ausencia, maldigo el momento en que acepte ir a la isla, Rey, tu merecías vivir, merecías una segunda oportunidad, igual que yo. Espero estés orgullosa de mi, ya he aceptado y aprendido a sanar, bueno, casi todo. _

_Extraño tu voz y tu valentía, extraño cada peca de tu cara y cada curva de tu cuerpo, extraño tu luz y tu manera de siempre tener una respuesta para cada estupidez que te decía, Rey, te extraño más que a nada y ruego por el momento en que estemos juntos al fin. _

_Rey te pido me perdones. Perdóname por no besarte más veces, perdóname por no adorarte con más devoción, perdóname por el tiempo que perdimos, perdón por mi necedad y lo ciego que fui. Perdón por no decirte que te amo cada minuto de mi existencia, perdón por mis malas decisiones y por hacerte sufrir. Por hacernos sufrir. _

_Ahora puedo decir con seguridad, que siempre vivirás en mi corazón, cada aliento de mi ser está destinado a celebrar los momentos que compartimos juntos, momentos que atesoro con toda mi alma y me ayudan a que no duela tanto. Agradezco a la fuerza que tanto maldije una vez, agradezco la diada y a ti por enseñarme que es amar y ser amado de una manera tan intensa y tan bella. Te amo mi rayo de sol, hasta siempre._

_Tuyo, Ben._

****Este flashback se desarrolla entre TLJ y TROS****

Todo iba mal, muy mal. La visita a Coruscant no tuvo el éxito esperado, la mayoría temía a la Primera Orden. Se quedaban nuevamente sin provisiones, dos de las naves nuevas habían sido destruidas por naves enemigas que salieron de la nada, Finn estaba ausente casi todo el tiempo y Rose muy ocupada reparando las pocas naves de pelea que les quedaban, discutir con Poe se convirtió en algo cotidiano. Su entrenamiento seguía y Rey sentía que no avanzaba, pero no quería presionar a Leia, pues últimamente su salud no era la mejor. Lo que más le irritaba era su relación con Ben. ¿Cómo negar que si las cosas iban de mal en peor para ella era porque el _sí_ hacia bien su trabajo como Líder Supremo?

Los enlaces de la fuerza se limitaban a la noche, algunas veces ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, ella se sentía culpable. Culpable de no salir a pelear al lado de Finn y Poe, culpable de no ayudar a Rose, de no ser lo que Leia esperaba. Se sentía culpable de no hablarle a Ben antes de dormir, estaba molesta con él y furiosa con ella misma. Ben era consciente de la situación de la Resistencia y nunca hablaba del tema, era paciente con ella y no le cuestionaba cuando se negaba a abrazarlo o darle un beso. Toda su situación era complicada, si alguien se enteraba de su relación con Ben la acusarían de traidora (tal vez ya lo era) y se preguntaba constantemente _¿A dónde voy a llegar con esto? ¿Qué creo que pasara? ¿Qué Ben desistirá de la Primera Orden y todo de arreglará? ¿Terminaremos matándonos el uno al otro? ¿Sería capaz de matarlo o él a mí?_

"Es hora, jedi" le dijo Poe mientras le lanzaba un holonet "Vas a venir con nosotros"

Rey tomo el holonet y alzó una ceja "¿Hora de qué? ¿Ir a dónde?"

"Hora de que ayudes haya afuera, el holo tiene información de un aliado que va a proporcionarnos armamento, llevarás el Halcón, yo seré tu copiloto"

"No puedo abandonar mi entrenamiento Poe" le dijo ella con paciencia.

"No lo vas a abandonar, lo vas a poner en pausa mientras haces algo útil"

Poe rápidamente se convirtió en la segunda persona capaz de hacerla enfadar en menos de 5 segundos, Ben seguía en primer lugar. "Escucha" le dijo tratando de contenerse "No espero que seas capaz de entender lo que hace un jedi, de veras, no espero que seas capaz y lo comprendo. Pero al menos deberías intentar tener respeto al entrenamiento que TU general me está dando, recuerda Poe, ella es la única que puede decirme que hacer"

"Pues tengo buenas noticias para ti" le contestó poniendo ambas manos en la cadera "TU general es quien dio la orden de que vayas"

Rey lo miro incrédula y se dio la vuelta para evitar ver la sonrisa triunfante del piloto, llegó con Leia, quien pacientemente le explicó el porqué de su decisión.

"Te hará bien"

"¡No! no me hará bien estar encerada con el idiota de Poe Dameron" contestó ella mientras sus manos se convertían en puños a cada lado de su cadera.

Leia soltó una carcajada ronca y negó con la cabeza "Suenas igual a Ben"

La jedi se dio cuenta y trató de relajarse, tomo aire y con un tono más amable le dijo "Maestra, ¿Qué hay del entrenamiento?"

"Cuando regreses lo retomaremos" se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada "Te hará bien volar, puedo notar que estas tensa, un poco de acción va te ayudará a sentirte mejor. Rey no creas que no me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza, una distracción es ideal"

"¿Puede ser Finn en lugar de Poe?"

"Finn está en camino a interceptar una nave de la Primera Orden, lleva un cargamento de provisiones que mucha falta nos hacen. Poe puede ser difícil a veces, pero es noble y valiente, como tú. Créeme, no hay mejor distracción que un hombre difícil"

Rey frunció el ceño, ella ya tenía un hombre difícil que la mantenía distraída. No le quedó más opción que preparar sus cosas y subir al Halcón Milenario, Chewie no los acompañaría y BB8 con gusto subió a la nave también.

"Hay algo que me preocupa, Rey" dijo Poe a su lado "Creo que tenemos un espía en la Resistencia"

Ella trago saliva, a pesar de nunca revelarle nada a Ben "¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Después de la visita a Coruscant, dos de nuestras naves cayeron. Nadie sabía del trayecto que harían, nadie sabía de su existencia, excepto Leia, quien obviamente no es el espía y eso no es todo, naves de la Primera Orden averiguaron las rutas aéreas que tomábamos para abastecer combustible, se tomaron las medidas alternas y algunos miembros de la Resistencia intentaron ir por tierra. De la nada aparecieron escuadrones de Stormtroopers"

Rey lo escuchaba atenta y verdaderamente preocupada "¿Un espía que tenga acceso a la misma información que Leia?"

"Exacto, es como si Kylo Ren estuviera siempre un paso adelante de nosotros. Ayúdame en esto Rey, ¿Tienes sospecha de alguien?" los ojos marones de Poe la veían expectantes y… asustados.

Brevemente Ben cruzó por su mente, pero era imposible "Realmente no me había puesto a pensar en ello, pero me mantendré alerta"

El piloto exhalo y asintió. Llegaron al punto de encuentro en Dagobah, el aterrizaje debía ser cuidadoso pues se encontraban rodeados de niebla y pantanos, tuvieron que caminar hasta poder vislumbrar la nave que tenía el armamento.

"¿Tienes tu sable?" Pregunto Poe, la jedi asintió "Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto"

Rey se puso alerta y justo cuando llegaron a la nave se dieron cuenta que estaba vacía, el primer disparo dio muy cerca de Poe, quien sacó su blaster. Rodearon la nave para cubrirse del ataque de los Stormtroopers, Rey confió en su intuición y jaló al piloto del brazo para correr en dirección opuesta al escuadrón, les pisaban los talones y Poe disparaba mientras ella desviaba los disparos con el sable, les ganaban en número y no importaba que tanto corrieran, el Halcón estaba lejos y BB8 no contestaba el intercomunicador.

La niebla les ayudo a cubrirse detrás de un gran tronco y tener un momento de respiro "Poe, tienes que llegar a la nave" dijo la jedi sin aliento.

"Estás loca, son demasiados para ti"

"Lo sé, solo tengo que distraerlos un poco, voy a correr en otra dirección y trata que la niebla te cubra" Poe negaba y los troopers cada vez estaban más cerca "Poe" dijo Rey tomándolo de la cara "Sin el Halcón no tenemos oportunidad, acércalo lo más que puedas y yo subiré. Confía en mí"

Tan pronto como salió corriendo los disparos comenzaron de nuevo y Poe obedeció. Ella desviaba la mayoría y esquivaba otros más, la niebla no le permitía ver donde pisaba y en un paso en falso cayó por un pozo que la condujo a una cueva. Dentro todo era silencioso y húmedo, una de las paredes llamó su atención, era como la que le mostro su reflejo en Ahch- To. Sin saber que esperar tocó la pared.

_Noches solitarias mientras lloraba esperando y preguntando porqué. El primer golpe que recibió de Unkar Plutt. Sus manos laceradas por el metal caliente. El hoyo en su estómago por pasar días sin comer. El asco al sentir la mirada de los hombres sobre su cuerpo apenas floreciente. Mas noches de espera, más noches de hambre. La primera vez que se sintió furiosa, alguien la tocó sin su permiso. La primera vez que sintió la oscuridad, la persona que la tocó acabó enterrada en la arena. Una voz susurraba en su oído "Eres nada, no lo olvides. Ellos se fueron porque no podían soportar tener por hija alguien tan repulsiva como tú. Lo único que inspiras es lastima, estarías mejor muerta. Ellos también se irán, Leia, Finn, Poe, Rose, todos. Ben Solo no te ama, nadie lo hace. ¿Cómo pudiste creer que alguien te amaría? Al final todos te dejarán, como tus padres lo hicieron" _

Como pudo salió de ese lugar, le faltaba el aire, trepó por una rama y salió a la superficie, el Halcón sobrevolaba cerca y los disparos se escuchaban lejanos. Rey estaba en shock, la voz repetía las palabras en su cabeza, ella no se molestaba en desviar los disparos, sintió como alguien la jalaba con fuerza, era Poe que la trataba de subir a la nave. Lo último que escucho fue como entraban a ligthspeed, después se desmayó.

Al despertar, Chewbacca la llevaba en brazos hacia su dormitorio, se desmayó de nuevo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Leia le acariciaba el cabello y tarareaba una canción, Rey lloró en silencio. Durante la noche sintió a Ben a su lado -_Ben Solo no te ama, nadie lo hace-_Ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

En el día dos Finn la fue a visitar y comió con ella. Sonrió al saber que ya tenían provisiones. Más tarde, Poe le preguntó qué había pasado, ella solo pudo echarse a llorar de nuevo, él la sostuvo todo el tiempo y se quedó dormida en su pecho.

El día tres empezó y Rey se sentía sin fuerza. _Vamos, levántate. No seas patética y haz algo útil. _Se dijo mil veces. No se levantó. _Lo único que inspiras es lastima, estarías mejor muerta._

Por la noche sintió la fuerza como un torbellino aplastante y ahí estaba Ben, mirándola, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus puños temblaban. Rey se sentó en la cama. Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros bruscamente "Escúchame bien, Rey" dijo con la mandíbula apretada "¡Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita sea!" ella obedeció levantando la cabeza sin ganas "No permitas que una voz en tu cabeza te envenene. Son mentiras, Rey. No las escuches" Rey comenzó a llorar "Tú no eres nada de eso, tu eres luz y eres esperanza" Ben lloraba también "No dejes que te consuma, a ti no" Finalmente la abrazó y los dos dieron rienda suelta al llanto.

Durante el resto del día Ben le insistió que comiera, te habló sobre su niñez hasta sobre Leia, Rey trataba, pero seguía sintiéndose extraña. Al fin la hizo que probara bocado y le sugirió que tomara un baño. Ella se dio cuenta que aun vestía con la misma ropa dese hace tres días, no le importó, no tenía ganas ni fuerza.

En el día cuatro Leia le informó que tanto Finn como Poe y Rose irían de misión a Naboo, también le dijo que había ordenado que nadie la molestara ni se acercara a su habitación, por ultimo le dejo in intercomunicador de línea directa con ella "Por si algo sale mal"

Rey seguía acostada dándole vueltas a lo que paso en la cueva, seguía desganada, aunque ya no había llorado más, se sentía inútil y estúpida, debería estar ayudando a la Resistencia, no haciéndoles sentí lastima _Pobre niña rota. _El sonido de la puerta la sacó de su autocompasión, Leia dijo que nadie la molestaría.

"Necesitas un baño" le dijo una voz masculina y profunda.

¿Ben? No sintió cuando el enlace comenzó, a menos que… Se levantó de la cama y ahí estaba el, no era un enlace de la fuerza, era el, con su traje negro y su gesto serio. Se dejó de sentir rara al instante "¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí. ¿Cómo es que…? Leia"

Ben asintió y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola al cuarto de baño, ella estaba confundida y trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre. "Ben, ¡no! ¿Qué haces? "le dijo cuando llegaron a la regadera y él se quitó la parte de arriba de su vestimenta.

"Necesitas un baño y como tal parece que te niegas a hacerlo tú misma he venido a ayudarte" si expresión era imperturbable, como si la situación no fuera completamente ridícula.

"Yo… yo puedo bañarme sola" le dijo nerviosa cuando vio que iba en serio y se quitó las botas.

"No lo dudo, pero no lo has hecho" antes de que ella pudiera contestar, continuó "Tienes que levantarte Rey, esta no eres tú" le dijo abriendo el agua para probar la temperatura.

Ella miraba la escena incrédula "Yo… no quiero" por más que trató de no sonar infantil su voz la traiciono.

Ben la miro, aun inexpresivo, comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón dejándola expuesta del torso salvo las vendas que cubrían sus pechos. Después le quitó las botas y le bajó el pantalón. Entonces todo le hizo clic, estaba dejando que Ben la desvistiera.

"¿Puedes con el resto?" le preguntó alzando la ceja.

Y como Rey no se sentía de humor para darle gusto "No" le dijo mirándolo desafiante. Ben exhalo y negó con la cabeza, tal vez sonrió un poco, tal vez.

Le dio la vuelta y aflojó las vendas, cayeron al suelo y Rey recordó algo llamado pudor, se cubrió los pechos con las manos. Después Ben en un solo movimiento le quitó la ropa interior, su corazón latía desocado y estaba nerviosa.

"Eres tan terca" dijo el en voz baja "No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto" entonces la metió al chorro del agua sin mucha delicadeza.

Ella brincó al contacto y dejó de cubrirse, Ben no la miraba, no directamente. Se inclinó y tomó uno de los contenedores del baño, le deshizo el peinado y vacío el contenido en su cabello, con gentileza empezó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo, haciendo espuma y ella se inclinó ante el toque, después la metió al agua de nuevo sin avisarle, estaba helada. Una vez que no quedaba rastro de espuma, Ben tomó otro contendor de líquido azul e hizo espuma con una esponja, Rey lo veía con la cabeza ladeada _¿En qué momento me hice de una esponja?_

"La esponja es mía, el jabón también" le contesto con el ceño fruncido, muy concentrado en lo que hacía. "Cierra los ojos" le dijo, ella obedeció. Le talló la cara y luego la enjuagó pasándole una de sus grandes manos por encima, ella se quejó y él sonrió solo un breve momento. Después tomó más jabón y comenzó a lavarle el cuello, después los brazos, hasta las manos y cada dedo "Brazos arriba" le dijo y nuevamente ella obedeció. Le talló las axilas y pasó la esponja brevemente por sus pechos, Rey se estremeció y bajó los brazos salpicándole agua "Muévete solo cuando te lo pida" ¿Cómo lograba estar tan calmado en una situación como esta? Ella estaba con el corazón martillándole el pecho y el solo hacia lo que prometió: bañarla. Ben llenó la esponja de jabón y se la pasó por el vientre, Rey esperaba ansiosa, pero él le tendió la esponja "Estoy seguro que puedes tu sola desde aquí"

"No lo dudo, pero has venido a ayudarme, ¿no?" contesto, ella también podía jugar.

Ben exhalo y antes de empezar, sonrió pasándose una mano por el cabello "¿Qué pensaría Luke de esto, pequeña jedi?"

Rey se encogió de hombros "Pensaría que no eres tan malo después de todo"

Ben sonrió de nuevo y se agachó, pasó la esponja por su cadera, después por sus piernas hasta sus pies, con cuidado paso la esponja por el monte de venus y Rey abrió las piernas "Oh Fuerza" dijo él en un susurro y Rey sonrió orgullosa, después la esponja paso por su trasero, más veces de lo necesario, Ben se aclaró la garganta "Quiero asegurarme de que quedes limpia" después se levantó, la enjuagó y la miro con una sonrisa bailando en los labios "Estas lista" le dijo pellizcándole justo donde termina el muslo y empieza el trasero. Ella brincó y dejó escapar un pequeño _Ouch _después sonrió.

Ben salió del baño para traer una manta y envolverla, la cargó y se sentó en la cama con ella en las piernas, Rey no podía dejar de sonreír, se recargó sobre su pecho y estaba segura que podría quedarse así para siempre. Después de un rato Ben la hizo ponerse de pie y fue a buscarle ropa ¿Cómo es que sabía dónde la guardaba? Realmente no le importó, alguien estaba cuidando de ella y se sentía bien. Una vez que estuvo vestida Ben la acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a peinarle el cabello, le hizo una corona de trenza que dejaba la mitad de su cabello suelto, ella estaba tan relajada que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

"Hey" le dijo Ben en el oído "Vas a comer primero" ella negó, solo por llevarle la contra "No te estoy preguntando" le dijo jalándole un mechón de cabello.

Se levantó y le trajo una charola de comida que una vez mas no sabía de donde salió, la charola tenía un plato de sopa caliente y trozos de pan. Rey miró la cuchara y luego a él, después le sonrió.

Ben rodó los ojos "¿Estas disfrutando esto verdad?" ella asintió conteniendo la risa "Bien, de eso se trata" le dio un beso en la mano y comenzó a darle de comer con cuidado. Una vez que terminó le hizo beber un vaso de agua completo y se recostó con ella. Le acariciaba el cabello y ella lo abrazaba, contenta de tenerlo.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, Ben ya no estaba, pero ella se sentía mejor, al lado de su cama había un plato con pastel de caramelo.

Retomó su rutina de entrenamiento y en pocos días se sentía como nueva. Ben había estado ocupado y casi no se veían. La general los convocó a una reunión urgente, de nuevo iban perdiendo.

"Como algunos de ustedes sabrán" comenzó Leia con su presencia fuerte "Se ha convertido en un patrón el que la Primera Orden esté delante de nosotros todo el tiempo. Un descuido mío ha sido la causa" la princesa miró a Rey por un momento "En la visita a Coruscant, me proporcionaron un despacho privado y durante un momento que salí alguien de la Primera Orden entró y robo información importante de la Resistencia, incluida la contraseña de nuestro sistema de comunicación" Caras preocupadas veían a la general y negaban incrédulos "Les repito, ha sido mi error." La princesa hablaba con seguridad y sin perturbarse por los comentarios que empezaron a surgir "Las medidas necesarias ya se están tomando, un nuevo sistema encriptado ya se aprobó y nuevas estrategias militares se están terminando de desarrollar. Les pido una disculpa, estaré en mi oficina si alguien tiene alguna duda, los mandos superiores ya tienen instrucciones, también pueden dirigirse a ellos" Dicho esto Leia se retiró.

Todos estallaron en comentarios, preguntas y quejas, Rey solo podía pensar en Ben. Él estuvo en Coruscant desde una noche antes. Pero le dijo que iba a verla a ella, Ben no se atrevería a hacer algo así, él estuvo ahí por ella no para ver si podía sacar ventaja. ¿O sí? Se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza y fue a buscar a Leia.

"Maestra, ¿puedo pasar?" le pregunto en la puerta de la oficina.

Leia estaba de espaldas "Si, hija. Pasa" su voz se escuchaba un poco temblorosa.

"Maestra, ¿está bien? "

Leia volteo a verla, limpiándose las lágrimas y aclarándose la garganta "Fue Ben"

Rey negó, incapaz de contestar

"Lo vi en Coruscant, lo vi contigo en el jardín y cuando salió de tu habitación, lo vi en el pasillo donde estaba el despacho"

"Pero él fue a Coruscant por mi…" Rey no quería creerlo, ella confiaba en Ben.

"Rey, sus tropas llegaron cuando nosotros nos fuimos, nadie más pudo haberlo hecho." Leia se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro "Sé que duele hija, lamento decirte que fuiste – que fuimos – muy crédulas al pensar que Ren no se aprovecharía de la situación"

La jedi negaba, no quería creerlo, Ben era bueno y la quería, el no haría algo así.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que dejaras de pensar en mi hijo como dos personas diferentes?"

Rey dejó escapar un lagrima y asintió, Después salió de la oficina a seguir con su circuito de entrenamiento afuera, ¿Todo fue un plan de Kylo Ren? ¿Acercarse a ella para sacar ventaja? ¿Ganarse su confianza? No iba a esperar más, se concentró y busco la fuerza para iniciar un enlace, no importaba si él estaba ocupado, debían aclarar lo que pasó.

"¿Rey?" le dijo sorprendido. "No te esperaba tan temprano ¿Todo bien?"

"¿Es verdad?" le preguntó ella acercándose aun con la esperanza de que él lo negara "Dime que no es verdad, dime que no me usaste para robar información de la resistencia" su voz era un susurro quebrado "¿Ben? Cuando fuiste a Coruscant, fuiste solo por mí, ¿verdad?"

El dio un paso atrás y apretó los puños, después exhalo sin saber que decir. "Déjame explicarte"

"¡NO! Dime la verdad, ¿entraste al despacho de Leia?"

"Si" le dijo mirándola fijamente "Pero fue para terminar más rápido con todo esto…"

"¡¿Como pude confiar en ti? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?!" lágrimas le empezaron a nublar la vista "¡Me utilizaste Ben Solo!"

"¡NO!" le contestó el acercándose "Lo que siento por ti" le tomó las manos "Lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es ajeno a esta guerra"

"No, mientes, mientes como lo has hecho desde el principio" ella se soltó del agarre y parpadeo para alejar la humedad de sus ojos.

"¡Lo hice por nosotros! Para terminar esto más rápido y poder estar juntos al fin"

"¡¿A costa de qué? ¿Genocidio? ¿Matar a mis amigos? ¿A tu madre?!"

"¡YO NUNCA MATARIA A MI MADRE! le dijo apuntándola con un dedo.

"¡MATASTE A TU PADRE!" le contestó furiosa "¿Cómo voy a creerte después de todo lo que has hecho? No has cambiado en nada Kylo Ren"

"Rey, por favor, escúchame. Yo te a…"

"¡NO! No te atrevas a decirlo" temblaba y sentía como su pecho se llenaba de oscuridad "Sigues siendo un monstro…"

Ren dio dos pasos atrás y parpadeó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se limpió rápidamente, se veía herido.

"No quiero verte más" dijo Rey, cansada. Cerró la conexión y no volvió a abrirla.

.

_Sigues siendo un monstro… _

Las palabras de Rey retumbaban en su cabeza día y noche _¿Cómo pensaste que ella podía amarte? Ni siquiera tu familia pudo hacerlo._

Sus intenciones en Coruscant eran solamente ver a Rey, pero al pasar por el despacho vio una oportunidad que no se pudo negar. Robando información de la Resistencia lograría debilitarlos, los ataques de la Primera Orden nunca eran letales, solo pretendía poner a Leia en una situación donde no pudiera negarse a rendirse, él no iba a matar a nadie, ni siquiera a Poe. En su cabeza todo tenía sentido, pero obviamente para Rey no. Iniciaba enlaces de la fuerza que ella rompía sin siquiera mirarlo. Por las noches la veía dormir y se acostaba al pie de su cama.

"Rey, ¿podemos hablar?...

"Rey, escúchame un momento…

"Rey, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…

"¡Maldita sea, Rey! ¡Escúchame, mírame!" le gritaba, pero ella siempre lo ignoraba.

"Rey, por favor…

"¡Rey!…

"¡Rey!…

"¡Rey!…

Y como los malos hábitos siempre regresan Kylo volvió al campo de batalla a desahogarse partiendo personas por la mitad, su temperamento estaba cada vez peor, no permitía que nadie le cuestionara y el que se atrevía no vivía para contarlo. Se sumió más y más en la oscuridad y en su dolor, ya no buscaba a Rey y se maldecía por no ser capaz de evitar llamarla entre sueños. La noticia del regreso del emperador Palpatine no contribuía a sus planes, debía encontrarlo y acabar con él.

Kylo Ren iba a gobernar la galaxia y no había nadie que pudiera impedírselo.


	12. Chapter 12 Diada

Dyad

Tener a Chewbacca en su vida realmente le ayudaba, sobre todo porque el wookie no gastaba tiempo en reproches y lo dejaba pilotear el Halcón con la excusa de que ya estaba cansado para eso, pasaban los días escabulléndose por la galaxia, jugando Sabacc y evadiendo al senado. Según Chewie, Poe escuchó el rumor de el regreso de Ben, no eran buenas noticias y era buscado en muchos sistemas, aunque el motivo no estaba claro, Maz insistía en que hablara con Poe, que el piloto entendería y probablemente lo buscaban para obtener más información de pequeñas conexiones que aún quedaban de la extinta Primera Orden, el Tío Chewie decía que no, no se arriesgaría a perder a Ben. Él por otro lado estaba seguro de ponerse en contacto, les debía respuestas a Poe y Finn sobre lo que pasó en Ahch- To, sin que el wookie se enterara envió una señal que ellos rápidamente siguieron.

Ahora caminaba hacia una sala del senado, esposado de manos y pies, custodiado por 10 soldados armados y el wookie vigilando muy de cerca que no le hicieran daño, tener a Chewbacca en su vida realmente le ayudaba.

Dentro de la sala, voces se alzaron en disgusto cuando entró, en el podio principal se sentaban representantes de cada planeta, al pie de las escaleras Finn lo miraba resentido y conteniendo su furia por saltare encima, Ben no pudo evitar burlarse un poco.

"Kylo Ren" le dijo el de piel oscura una vez que se instalaron en la sala "Al fin, pagarás por lo que hiciste, todos tus crímenes serán castigados"

"Ben" contestó él, imperturbable por todo el espectáculo montado "Mi nombre es Ben"

Más voces estallaron en discusión y Finn se atraganto con lo que iba a decir, el mediador pidió orden y habló con voz serena "Kylo Ren o Ben Solo, no importa, estas aquí para que rindas cuentas por tus años en la Primera Orden y la desaparición de la Jedi Rey Skywalker"

Ben alzo una ceja "¿Es este mi juicio? No me lo informaron y no tengo defensa. Si ustedes se rigen por las leyes del senado donde mi abuela Padme Amidala y mi madre Leia Organa fueron senadoras; este juicio no puede proceder. Necesito tiempo para preparar mi defensa"

Cada miembro del senado lo miró incrédulo y Ben supo que estaba probando su suerte, tratando de no sonar arrogante continuó "Si, mis crímenes en la Primera Orden, no voy a negar nada. Solamente pido escuchen las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, escuchen la historia completa y no juzguen solo con las partes que conocen. Sobre la Jedi Rey Skywalker" hizo una pausa para ver a Finn "Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que paso, pero estoy dispuesto a relatar todo en absoluta verdad"

Las personas en el podio conversaron entre ellas un momento, después el mediador informó "Dadas las circunstancias y a información que poseemos, se le asignará una celda y se le dará un día para preparar su defensa, después de esto el senado tendrá una reunión privada para llegar a un veredicto"

Ben asintió y fue llevado a una celda subterránea con paredes de un metro de ancho, Chewbacca lo alcanzó, ignorando las ordenes de los soldados que lo custodiaban y le preguntó si estaba seguro de lo que hacía, si Ben se lo pedía Chewie lo podía sacar de ahí.

"Tranquilo, necesito hacer esto. Confía en mi" le dijo Ben con la misma sonrisa confiada de Han, después entró a la celda y no salió hasta el día siguiente.

La sala estaba llena, Finn permanecía al pie del podio con Poe Dameron a su lado, Ben los saludó a ambos asintiendo levemente, subió a una plataforma y le quitaron las esposas. Se paró muy derecho, alzó la vista y espero su momento de hablar.

"Benjamín Organa Solo" dijo el mediador "Alias Kylo Ren. El día de hoy estas aquí para relatar los hechos acontecidos durante la batalla de Exegol, tu relación con la Primera Orden y la desaparición de Rey Skywalker. Debo recordarte que todo lo que digas puede ser utilizado en tu contra y la decisión el senado será inapelable. Si nos mientes, lo sabremos"

Haciendo uso de los modales que su madre le enseñó y las horas que paso escuchándola hablar con políticos, Ben comenzó a relatar las circunstancias en las que conoció a Snoke, habló de las voces y las pesadillas, de los Caballeros Ren y el tiempo como aprendiz, la manipulación y como su espíritu se quebró al sentir que no le quedaba nadie más. "El niño que no es abrazado por su tribu, cuando sea adulto quemara la aldea para poder sentir su calor" Ben no justificaba sus actos ni pedía compasión, solo que lo escucharan. Al mencionar a Rey se le ilumino la cara, les hablo de la diada y sus sentimientos en conflicto, hubo cosas que omitió, eran recuerdos solo de ellos. Narró su encuentro con Palpatine y lo que le pidió hacer, las batalla contra la jedi y como lo salvó de morir. "Rey estaba sola contra Palpatine y los Sith. Tenía que saber que yo estaba ahí, para ella." Les habló de como enfrentaron juntos al emperador, en perfecta sincronía, como cayo por una grieta y escaló asustado al no sentir la presencia de la chica. Rey derrotó al emperador y su flota y ahora estaba muerta por ello. "No sabía si funcionaria, pero ella me enseño como. Valió la pena, ella vivió y era lo único que importaba" Al relatar lo ocurrido en Ahch – To, muchos rostros lo miraron escépticos, pero él sabía que era verdad. El mundo entre los mundos, la fuerza y desgraciadamente la desaparición de Rey "Si pudiera intercambiar con ella, lo haría sin pensarlo" dijo con la vista nublada por el llanto. "Eso es todo, ahora saben mi versión".

Los miembros del senado abandonaron a sala para debatir y Ben esperó en su misma posición. Pasaron dos horas.

"Hey" le dijo Dameron acercándose "¿Si Rey fue por ti a el mundo entre los mundos, porque no vas tu por ella?

Ben exhaló "¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he intentado ya?" Contestó fastidiado.

Justo cuando Poe iba a contestar los miembros del senado retomaron sus puestos, el piloto se alejó, viéndolo preocupado.

"Tranquilo Dameron, voy a estar bien" le dijo Ben con una sonrisa burlona. Poe rodó los ojos y tomó su lugar al lado de Finn que aún lo veía con odio. Ben lo saludo con la mano desde lejos. Después volteó con Chewie y se encogió de hombros.

"El senado ha llegado a un veredicto; que les recuerdo es inapelable." El mediador miro a Ben y negó con la cabeza, él espero su sentencia de muerte "Benjamín Organa Solo, por los crimines de guerra cometidos bajo la Primera Orden, se te declara culpable" Finn sonrió y Ben permaneció imperturbable "Por los acontecimientos ocurridos en Exegol y la desaparición de la jedi Rey Skywalker, se te declara inocente" varias voces intentaron levantarse pero el mediador pidió orden "Tu sentencia…" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos y Ben echó lo hombros hacia atrás "Tu sentencia consiste en los partes. La primera será ponerte en absoluta disposición con las fuerzas militares del senado, aún existen pequeños grupos seguidores de la organización a la pertenecías y vas a contribuir a terminar con ellos. Tienes información valiosa." Varios miembros del senado asintieron "La segunda parte… confinamiento solitario por un año estándar y después exilio al borde exterior, vas a ser monitoreado constantemente y no puedes acercarte a ninguna base militar. Se levanta la sesión"

Un estallido de voces inundo la sala "¡Mátenlo!" "Kylo Ren es un monstro" "Tiene información valiosa" "¡No merece vivir!" "Es el hijo de la princesa"

Inmediatamente fue escoltado de nuevo a su celda, a los pocos minutos Finn apareció "Si no estás muerto es por Rey" le dijo mirándolo furioso.

"Eso ya lo sé" contestó Ben recargado en la pared, sin apartar su vista del techo.

"No, no lo sabes. Antes de irse a Ahch – To, Rey dejo grabado su testimonio"

Ben volteo a verlo confundido "¿Testimonio?"

"Si, narró lo que pasó en Exegol… Dijo que sin ti derrotar a Palpatine hubiera sido imposible. Les dijo que la trajiste de vuelta. Ella te defendió y más vale que no lo eches a perder… Ben"

"Oh, ¿Ya soy Ben?" contestó él, altanero, volteando a ver el techo de nuevo "Se lo que debo hacer… Finn"

Al día siguiente lo trasladaron al área de inteligencia militar del senado, el tío Chewie se ofreció a custodiarlo y nadie se interpuso, aun así, llevaba un brazalete electrónico que le daría una descarga eléctrica trataba de escapar, (mismo que desactivo a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, aunque no planeaba huir) lo interrogaron sobre el funcionamiento de la Primera Orden y reveló absolutamente todo, trazó un mapa con bases ocultas y les informó del tipo de armamento que tenían. Al paso de los meses iban corroborando la información que les daba, la mayoría de las veces debía acudir el mismo y trabajar al lado de Poe. El piloto era valiente y buen estratega, Ben podía ver por qué su madre le apreciaba tanto.

"Terminamos al fin" Dijo Poe una vez que desmantelaron y capturaron la última base de la Primera Orden "Necesito vacaciones" Ben asintió y se puso a guardar su blaster, a él aún le quedaba un año de prisión.

"Bueno… ¿gracias?" le dijo el piloto extendiendo la mano. "Supongo. Escucha… obviamente no me agradas… aun. Pero fuiste de gran ayuda y espero que encuentres paz… a tu manera. No hagas nada estúpido."

Ben le devolvió el saludo "Adiós, Dameron"

Hoth no era tan malo como pensaba. Se instaló en uno de los túneles abandonados y el senado le enviaría provisiones cada mes. El planeta era tremendamente frio y solitario, cosas que Ben conocía a la perfección. Los meses pasaban, algunos más rápido que otros, algunos más tristes, algunos no tanto.

"Deberían de haberte enviado a Jakku"

"Estoy en confinamiento solitario, Luke" le dijo al fantasma sin mirarlo mientras preparaba su comida del día "No me hables"

"Trato de hacerte compañía, es todo" contestó Luke sonriendo.

"¿Qué parte de confinamiento _solitario_ no entendiste?"

"¿Qué harás después de esto?" preguntó en un tono más serio.

"Dormir" contesto seco.

"Muy listo, me refiero a después de que Hoth"

"Ir al borde exterior, portarme bien y esas cosas"

"¿Qué hay de Rey?"

Ben frunció el ceño y miro a Luke "Ya he intentado todo, meditar, ir a la isla, he leído cada libro y nada ha funcionado ¿Qué más puedo hacer?"

"Intentar de nuevo. Tener esperanza"

"Aha…Esperanza…" Ben rió

"¿Recuerdas que solías decirle? Le decías que ella era esperanza y luz. Cosas que no sientes en este momento"

"Es difícil mantener la esperanza cuando nada funciona y la luz cuando estas solo"

"Por eso estoy aquí" le dijo Luke abriendo los brazos, Ben lo miro alzando una ceja, el jedi exhaló "Estoy aquí para recordártelo. Una vez más, Ben Solo, te pierdes en tus pensamientos pesimistas e imaginas los escenarios catastróficos. No puedo culparte del todo, tienes sangre Skywalker. El drama corre por tus venas" Luke le sonrió y se acercó a él "Intenta de nuevo"

Después de ese encuentro Luke no volvió más, los meses siguieron pasando hasta cumplir el año estándar. El senado envió el Halcón Milenario por él, piloteado por Chewbacca y Poe.

Se despidió del wookie al llegar a su nueva residencia permanente, Datoonie, Chewie lo visitaría constantemente, incluso Poe expresó lo mismo. Empezó de nuevo, trabajando en lo que podía, construyendo su hogar, respirando el aire fresco en las mañanas después de entrenar y viendo las estrellas en la noche.

Se permitió mirar al pasado:

Sus padres, Han Solo y Leia Organa, lo amaban y se preocupaban por él, pero también por otras cosas, dos personas que no sabían qué hacer con un niño que les recordaba más a los fantasmas del pasado que a ellos mismos, dos personas que trataron lo más que pudieron y terminaron dándole todo menos los que _realmente_ necesitaba.

Ben, el niño talentoso, que era todo lo que sus padres querían que fuera y no lo que realmente era.

Luke, el tío que podía ver lo bueno en todos menos en Ben.

Shoke, quien le prometió y le hizo sentir que era aceptado y pertenecía a algo.

Rey.

Ella entendía la soledad y la culpa. La única persona que le mostro amor sin condiciones ni expectativas. Rey la estrella más brillante de su galaxia.

Ben, el hijo de la princesa, Ben el Hijo del contrabandista, Ben el Jedi, Kylo Ren, todos ellos se sentían como una vida pasada. Encontró paz.

Miró al cielo y sonrió. Ben Solo al fin podía ser el mismo.

Tendido en campo de girasoles de Datoonie se reconectó con la fuerza, sin sentir exactamente en qué momento, buscó el lazo que compartía con la chica de Jakku y algo cambio. Su presencia, su luz, su calidez, ahí estaba.

"¿Rey?" dijo sorprendido, mirando a su alrededor donde se extendía la noche estrellada solamente. "¡Rey!"

Haba algo más, ella sentía temor, se sentía sola, hablándole a la nada dijo "No estás sola. Yo siempre estoy contigo"

Ben perdió el conocimiento y cuando despertó, mariposas azules revoloteaban por su cara, al lado suyo se acurrucaba una figura buscando calor, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era.


	13. Chapter 13

Blue butterfly´s and sunflower´s

Una diada consiste en dos seres que son uno solo en la fuerza, los individuos que la forman comparten una conexión que abarca _**tiempo y espacio**_.

Nada. ¿Así se sentía morir? ¿El mundo entre los mundos la absorbió? ¿Dónde había cometido el error? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo era consciente aun?

Rey, la niña abandonada por sus padres. No. Rey, la chatarrera. No. Rey Palpatine. No. Rey Skywalker. Solamente Rey. Bastaba solo eso, Ben se lo enseñó. Ella era suficiente, sin apellidos ni familias poderosas.

Después de un tiempo que bien pudo haber sido minutos o años, vio un destello amarillo entre la negrura del lugar. Se acercó gateando y con manos temblorosas tomó el girasol frente a ella. Inmediatamente una sensación familiar la inundó, una fuerza intensa como una tormenta, pero sorprendentemente en calma, como si le enseñaras al fuego a dar calor en lugar de quemar y destruir. Se recostó y de repente sintió todo de nuevo, el peso de la galaxia aplanándole el pecho, después una corriente helada la sacudió, cerró los ojos con fuerza, frente a ella se extendía el cielo estrellado, la noche era fría y se acercó siguiendo el calor reconfortante de alguien a su lado. Aspiró el aroma a flores y algo más… Ben Solo.

Abruptamente abrió los ojos y se sentó. "¿Ben?" dijo en un susurro mirando a su lado donde encontró una mirada cristalina color ámbar que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"Rey" le dijo incorporándose y levantando una mano para tocarle la mejilla "¿En verdad estas aquí?"

Ella se acercó y se colocó entre las pernas de él, quedando frente a frente "¿En verdad eres tú?" pregunto deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar al fin fuera del mundo entre los mundos. Él lucía diferente, no mucho físicamente salvo el cabello más corto y la textura callosa de sus manos, lucía… libre.

Ben la tomó de la cara con ambas a manos, le acarició las mejillas y con los pulgares le limpió lagrimas recién derramadas "Rey" le dijo con una gran sonrisa que lo hacía lucir jovial y marcaba el hoyuelo en la mejilla, la chica suspiró y se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Rey le repartió besos por toda la cara y ambos reían en una mezcla de llanto y alivio. Ben se sentó se nuevo, con ella en su regazo, la tomó de la nuca y la miró a los ojos, después la besó con la mayor devoción que le fue posible, esperando poder transmitirle todos los sentimientos en su pecho: anhelo, paz, alegría, euforia, pero, sobre todo, amor.

La fuerza vibró a su alrededor. La díada estaba junta de nuevo.

Explicar que había pasado no era sencillo, juntos trataron de descifrarlo y llegaron a la conclusión de que la fuerza quería que ambos estuvieran listos para estar juntos, el tiempo pasaba diferente en el mundo entre los mundos, Rey sentía que apenas ayer había entrado a la cueva de Ahch – To, para Ben habían pasado casi tres años estándar, le narró su camino a lo largo de ese tiempo. Rey se sentía abrumada, el Ben que conoció se había trasformado, había dejado de atormentarse y encontró perdón para el mismo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ben preocupado.

Ella lo veía con adoración, orgullosa y feliz de saber que salió al fin de la oscuridad, lo abrazó de nuevo, acomodándose en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón "Te extrañe"

El exhaló aliviado "Yo más, chatarrera" le beso la frente y la chica rió.

"¿Ben?"

"Mhmh"

"¿Podemos irnos de aquí? Tengo hambre"

Ben se separó un poco y le sonrió "Vamos, cariño, vamos a casa"

.

"Para ser alguien que creció rodeado de lujos y ayudantes, cocinas muy bien" dijo la jedi al terminar su tercer plato de comida, se recargó en la silla y bostezó.

"Mi tío Luke me enseño" contestó recogiendo la pequeña mesa "En mis tiempos de la academia"

"Si, te recuerdo. Insolente y al lado de esa chica de cabello rizado" dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

Ben rió y le beso la frente, después se fue a la cocina. Rey ofreció ayudarle, pero él se negó y le dijo que tomara un baño y después descansara. Pero ella no quería dormir, temía que si cerraba los ojos Ben desaparecería de nuevo. Cuando salió del baño se puso una de sus camisas y se sentó en la cama a observar la cabaña. Un solo cuarto de techo alto, lo suficientemente grande para albergar cocina, sala y dormitorio, los muebles parecían hechos a mano y de las paredes colgaban retratos dibujados de personas importantes: Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, incluso uno de Anakin y Padme; al lado de la cama, el de ella misma. Lloró de nuevo, aun no podía creerlo.

Esa noche no durmió mucho, se despertaba a ratos para comprobar si él seguía ahí o era solo un fantasma o un recuerdo.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de orientarse, su cuerpo se sentía cálido y el aliento tibio de Ben le soplaba en la nuca. Ben. Sonrió y notó como el cuerpo de él estaba casi encima suyo, con una pierna sobre su cadera y un brazo sobre su cintura, aferrándola a sí mismo. Rey era inexperta pero no ingenua, sabía exactamente qué parte del cuerpo de Ben era la que sentía contra su trasero, estaba duro y caliente, no puedo evitar restregarse contra él. En respuesta Ben hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido y con una mano le masajeó uno de los pechos, ella movió las caderas aún más y Ben despertó alarmado.

"Lo siento" le dijo apenado, soltándola y sentándose en la cama.

"Está bien, Ben" le contestó ella tomándolo del hombro para que la encarara "Yo… quiero estar contigo" Y era cierto, quería pasar sus manos por las hebras de su cabello, besar cada uno de sus lunares y pasar su lengua por la cicatriz desde su ceja hasta su pecho.

"No tenemos que hacerlo ahora, tenemos tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo" contestó acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Lo sé, pero lo quiero ahora" le dijo tomándolo de la cara y depositando un suave beso en sus labios rojos "Te quiero a ti. Ahora" le dijo muy seria y con el deseo burbujeando en su vientre.

Ben se relamió los labios y se alejó el cabello de la cara, después con mucho cuidado tomó a Rey del brazo y la sentó encima suyo con las piernas a los lados, la besó tímidamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda, ella impaciente trataba de profundizar el besó "Tranquila" le dijo manteniéndola quieta de las caderas "Quiero tomarme mi tiempo" le besó las mejillas y la frente, después el cuello, succionando la piel blanda y mordiendo un poco, ella le pasaba las manos por la cabellera negra y se perdía en la sensación de su boca "Necesito que me digas cuando algo te gusta, la comunicación es clave, Rey" ella asintió y movió sus caderas buscando un poco de alivio pero una vez más Ben la mantuvo quieta "Creí que la paciencia era una de tus cualidades" le dijo al oído con voz grave y ronca.

"Ya he esperado demasiado" contestó ella quitándose rápidamente la camisa, quedando completamente desnuda. Orgullosa se sintió al ver como Ben tragaba saliva y la miraba como un depredador a su presa. Ahora ella lo besó, jalando su cabello hacia atrás para mejor acceso a su boca, introdujo su lengua y meneo las caderas, Ben, con sus grandes manos le apretó los muslos y la levantó para cambiarla de posición, la acostó en la cama y él se muso de pie, se quitó la camisa y el pantalón de dormir. Rey abrió los ojos en sorpresa, todo él era tan… grande.

"Tranquila, cariño" Dijo, altanero y confiado "Primero hay que prepararte" se acomodó entre las piernas de la jedi y la besó lentamente "Voy a asegurarme de que estés lista para mi" Ella asintió repentinamente nerviosa pero emocionada. Ben le besó el cuello y los hombros, "Eres tan suave, todo en ti es suave" después cada pecho, succionando y haciéndola retorciese "Recuerda, Rey, la comunicación es clave" ella asintió de nuevo. Ben fue bajando por su vientre y metió la mano debajo de su trasero para levantarle la cadera, repartió besos por cada muslo y por todo el monte de venus, con falsa inocencia le besó cerca del punto donde Rey ansiaba "Todo en ti es tan bello" seguía provocándola con sus labios, probando, pero nunca tocando el lugar que ella sabía le haría ver estrellas "Comunicación, pequeña jedi"

"Quiero tu boca justo ahí" le dijo demandante, señalado con su mano.

"¿Aquí?" dijo él contra la piel sensible, haciéndola estremecer. Depositó un beso casto y después le tomo las piernas para separárselas más "¿Aquí?" le dijo besando con fervor y usando su lengua para abrirse paso entre los pliegues rosados, ella levantó las caderas buscando mas fricción, entonces Ben se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa coqueta "No estas comunicándote"

"Te odio tanto" contestó sonrojada y tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Ben se apiado de ella y continuo con su labor, le tomó los muslos de nuevo y siguió besándola, succionado y lamiendo donde Rey deseaba, ella lo tomó del cabello, desesperada por más presión y Ben complacía la demanda de la jedi con su boca experta y sus dedos largos. Estaba a punto de llegar, sonidos obscenos salían de su boca, tan cerca y de pronto Ben se detuvo de nuevo. Frustrada se incorporó en su codos y Ben la veía muy serio, pero con un brillo travieso en la mirada. La tomó de los hombros para que se acostara de nuevo, Rey lo tomó de la cara y lo besó de manera casi violenta, él correspondió entrelazando su lengua con la de ella, apretando sus pechos con una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra, el deseo la hacía hervir y bajo una mano para tocar a Ben, recorrió tímidamente la longitud de su miembro y se estremeció al pensar cómo se sentiría dentro de ella. Pasó el pulgar por la punta y el sonido que hizo Ben la puso aún más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

"Ben, por favor" dijo y casi no reconocía su voz de lo necesitada que sonaba, ya después tendría tiempo de avergonzarse, ahora solo lo deseaba a él.

Bajó una mano a la entrada de la chica e introdujo un dedo, haciéndola gemir ante el contacto "¿Esto es por mí?" preguntó con voz grave, fingiendo incredulidad refiriéndose a la abundante humedad de la chica "Gracias" le dijo besándola de nuevo. Rompió el beso y pego su frente a la de ella "Rey… ¿Pue…"

"¡Si, si puedes!" contestó susurrando impaciente tomándolo del cuello.

Con un movimiento lento se deslizó dentro de ella y se quedó muy quieto, respirando agitado "No te muevas" le dijo tratando de componerse y es que nada se sentía como Rey, nada era tan suave, tan perfecto como estar dentro de ella, la sensación era abrumadora "¿Estas bien?"

"S-si" contestó aferrándose a su espalda, tenerlo dentro de ella era intenso, lo envolvió con las piernas para acercarlo aún más, quería todo de él, todo lo que Ben pudiera darle.

Entonces comenzó a moverse, lentamente, haciéndola temblar y gemir. Rey lo besaba con fervor acoplándose al ritmo de las embestidas que cada vez eran más rápidas, Ben se hecho una de las piernas de la jedi al hombro para profundizar el movimiento "¿Así está bien?"

"Ah-" contesto ella, elocuente como siempre "S-si… Justo así"

"Eres mía, Rey… Y yo soy tuyo… Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro" dijo con la respiración entre cortada.

En ese momento ella concuerda que sí, se pertenecen, la presión en su vientre aumenta más y más, rogando por ser liberada, esconde su cara bajo la barbilla de Ben, sus uñas rasguñando sus hombros, las embestidas son profundas y sublimes, el orgasmo llega en olas de placer, como una cascada desbordándose, nada se le compara, nada es tan delicioso como Ben. De sus labios salen palabras incoherentes y sonidos obscenos "Ben..."

El palpitar dentro de Rey lo arrastra a su propio clímax y con un gruñido varonil, se derrama dentro de ella "Rey…"

Agotados se recuestan uno al lado del otro, entrelazando sus manos "Te amo" le dice Rey recuperando el aliento, recostándose en su pecho, sintiéndose al fin en su hogar.

"Lo sé" le contesta Ben, abrazándola y sintiéndose pleno en todo sentido "Yo también te amo"

El futuro se extiende largo e incierto. ¿Pero qué más da el futuro, cuando se disfruta tanto el presente?


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogo

EPILOGO

No le encantaba la idea de ir a la ciudad, pero era necesario, al menos sabía que Rey lo esperaba en su hogar. Caminaba por el mercado buscando los víveres que necesitaban, le sorprendía lo rápido que se acostumbro a la vida doméstica, una vida tranquila, sin guerras y ni voces en su cabeza. Lo que siempre soñó.

Sin embargo, esta mañana se había despertado con una sensación extraña, la fuerza estaba agitada, como si tratara de decirle algo, podía sentir, aunque de manera leve, una presencia que no conocía, se apresuró con las compras y marchó.

Al llega a su hogar vio el Halcón Milenario afuera, respiró hondo y entró a la cabaña, dejó los víveres en la mesa y se dispuso a hacer la actividad que menos disfrutaba: socializar.

"¡Ben!" saludó Rey, tan cálida como siempre, se levantó del sillón, se puso de puntillas y le dio breve beso en los labios "Mira quien ha venido a visitarnos" dijo señalando a sus amigos.

Él trato de no rodar los ojos, no es que tuviera problema con ellos, ya habían tenido oportunidad de conversar y aunque seguían siendo amigos de Rey y no de él, entendía que eran importantes para ella.

"Hola" dijo tratando de sonreír.

Finn lo saludo desde lejos asintiendo y Poe… se levantó a darle un abrazo solamente por molestar.

"¡Benny!" dijo el piloto palmeándole la espalda "Que bueno es verte, ¿Me extrañaste?"

"Aha. Contaba los días para volver a verte" contestó Ben inexpresivo, quitándoselo de encima. Todos rieron menos él.

Rose también se acercó a saludar y Ben no tenía problema con ello, de hecho, era quien menos le desagradaba de los tres, la chica era lista y muy buena en mecánica, normalmente platicaba con ella cada que los visitaban y aunque Rey se empeñaba felicitándolo diciendo que al fin había hecho una amiga él seguía insistiendo que solo hablaba con Rose porque era menos molesta que los otros dos.

.

Ahora Rey lo acompañaba por las compras, le dijo que era para ayudarle, pero Ben sabía que esa no era la razón. Había una chica en el mercado, pelirroja y de ojos azules y Rey notaba las miradas coquetas hacia Ben, le hervía la sangre y trataba de tomar rápido lo que necesitaban, aunque la chica siempre lograba acercarse más de los necesario. Estaba acomodando los víveres en una bolsa cuando vio a Ben en el puesto de la pelirroja, él estaba serio como siempre y ni siquiera miraba a la chica que se desvivía por atención, le ofreció una manzana, él la aceptó con una sonrisa incomoda y Rey deseaba tener su sable cerca, entonces Ben comenzó a hablarle a la chica por un rato incluso le sonrió. Rey apartó la mirada herida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una lagrima traicionera se le escapo y se obligó a mirar de nuevo. Ahora la pelirroja lloraba y Ben le devolvía la manzana, la chica se fue y Ben rodó los ojos fastidiado.

"Hola" le dijo acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos y el semblante relajado.

Rey se aclaró la garganta "¿Ya terminaste de hablar con tu amiga?" preguntó tratando de disfrazar su voz con indiferencia.

"Sabes que mi única amiga es Rose" contestó con una sonrisa inocente.

"¿Entonces ella es…?" dijo la jedi mirando por donde se fue la pelirroja.

Ben se encogió de hombros "Es la chica del mercado. Hablamos un rato, pero se aburrió de mí y se fue"

"Oh"

"Si. Es que no dejaba de hablarle del amor de mi vida" le dijo mirándola a los ojos y besándole la mano.

La jedi se sonrojó "Oh"

"¿En serio Rey?" le dijo alzando una ceja.

"Cállate" contesto ella aun con el rubor en las mejillas y tomando las bolsas para irse.

El camino de regreso se pasó en silencio, ella rápidamente puso todo en la mesa y salió al patio, por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar ¿Y si Ben dejaba de quererla? ¿Y si se aburría de ella? Dejó correr el llanto tratando de no hacer ruido.

"No tenía un tipo en específico hasta que te vi en Takodana" dijo Ben a su espalda "Después únicamente encontraba atractivas a las castañas pecosas"

Rey se limpió las lágrimas "No tengo tantas pecas"

"Claro que sí." Dijo acercándose y le habló al oído "Me encantan. Toda tu me encantas"

Rey volteó a verlo y levantó una ceja. Ben la tomó de la cintura y la beso lentamente, después se la echó al hombro y se dirigió a la cabaña "Parece que no me crees, te lo voy a demostrar"

.

"¡Ya te dije que estoy bien, es un rasguño!" contestó apartándose.

"Ben, se va a infectar"

"No. Y guarda eso que no lo necesito"

"¡Podrías dejar de ser tan obstinado por una vez en tu vida!" le gritó Rey mientras sostenía las gasas y el desinfectante.

"¡Tu deja de ser tan terca, ya te dije que estoy bien!

"¡Me preocupo por ti!

"¡Nadie te pide que lo hagas!"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ahhh! Eres un idiota"

"¡Tú eres imposible!"

"Bien" dijo ella saliendo de la cabaña.

"Bien" contestó el pateando una silla.

.

"Ben, ¿podemos hablar?" pregunto la jedi mordiéndose un labio y mirando al suelo.

Él estaba en el jardín arreglando la silla que acababa de romper, dejó las herramientas y envolvió rápidamente a Rey en un abrazo "Lo siento"

Ella lo abrazo de vuelta y se apoyó en su pecho "No. Yo lo siento. No debí gritarte"

"Ni yo" le besó la frente. "Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

.

A pesar de todas las veces que se habían entregado el uno al otro, Rey se seguía asombrando de lo increíble que se sentía tener a Ben dentro de ella. Con las manos trazaba su espalda ancha y sus brazos bien formados, le dejaba marcas rojizas por el cuello y cuando Ben usaba su boca para complacerla le gustaba jalarle el cabello y gritar su nombre.

Ben conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y sabia como hacerla llorar de placer, algunas veces era más rudo y a ella le encantaba ver ese lado intenso en él. También le encantaba tomarlo con su boca y hacerlo rogar por correrse en dentro. Algunas veces solo se besaban abrazados, sintiendo como una vida crecía dentro de Rey.

.

"¿Hanna?" preguntó Ben alzando una ceja mientras bebía su té

"¡Si!" contestó Rose entusiasmada "Es la versión femenina de Han"

"No lo sé. ¿Y si es niño?"

"Puede llamarse Ben como tú" contestó la chica tomando su taza.

"Anakin" dijo él

Rose hizo gestos "Nah. A Rey no le gusta cómo suena con tu apellido. A ella le gusta Luke"

"Nop. Preferiría ponerle Hux antes."

Rose soltó una carcajada y Ben le sirvió más té.

.

Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía miedo que había olvidado lo familiar que era ese sentimiento. El parto se había complicado y lo habían sacado de la sala, cuando pidió explicaciones solo le pidieron paciencia, Ben lanzó a esa persona hasta el final del pasillo, la vida de Rey y de su bebé estaba en peligro y le pedían ser paciente. Chewie y Rose le repetían que probablemente no era nada serio, si no ya se lo habían comunicado, pero él no estaba en paz. No podía.

Salió a tomar aire y sintió una presencia familiar.

"Ben"

"¿Mamá?"

"Ben, todo saldrá bien"

Él negó con la cabeza "No, todo podría salir mal"

Leia sonrió "Siempre tan pesimista"

"¿Y qué esperas que piense? ¡Nadie me dice nada!"

"Se te olvida que son una diada. Usa el poder de la diada"

Después su madre desapareció, no era la primera vez que le hablaba. Ya antes le había compartido todas sus inseguridades en torno a la paternidad ¿Qué tal si no era lo suficientemente buen padre? ¿Y si su hijo terminaba odiándolo? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar si alguien trataba de lastimarlo? ¿Cómo manejaría criar a un niño sensible en la fuerza? ¿Decepcionaría de nuevo? Su madre escuchó con paciencia y le dijo que le compartiera su inquietud a Rey, lo hizo y ella lo tranquilizo diciéndole que también tenía miedo pero que juntos averiguarían que hacer, a su bebé no le faltaría amor ni atención.

.

"Es una niña" anunció el droide médico.

Ben se puso pálido y Chewie tuvo que sostenerlo, no era que le desagradara la idea, él estaba feliz de que su bebé estuviera sana, pero por algún motivo supo que sería incluso más protector con ella. _Niña ¿Qué tan delicado debo ser? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando crezca? ¿Cuándo le guste un muchacho? NO, nadie será nunca lo suficientemente bueno para ella._

Justó cuando empezaba a entrar en pánico, Finn lo sacó de sus pensamientos "Ben, ¿vas a entrar?" señaló la puerta del cuarto.

Ben asintió, en la cama estaba Rey, se veía exhausta, pero sonreía con los ojos llorosos, en sus brazos dormía la pequeña bebé de cabello negro, Ben se quedó sin palabras y se acercó a Rey, se sentó en la cama y la abrazó con cuidado, después le dio un beso "Gracias" le dijo con voz ahogada por el llanto. Su familia estaba a salvo y junta, no podía pedir nada más.

.

"Hanna, tenemos visitas, ven a saludar" le hablo Rey a su pequeña que jugaba a levantar rocas con ayuda de la fuerza. Hanna era lista y valiente, aunque un poco caótica, le encantaba la naturaleza y leer con su padre. Tenía el cabello de Ben y su gesto serio, pero cuando sonreía la cara se le iluminaba como a Rey, era una niña fuerte y siempre decía lo que pensaba, Ben le estaba enseñado a pilotear con ayuda de Chewie.

La pequeña entró a la cabaña hecha un remolino de energía y brincó a los brazos de Poe llenándolo de besos en las mejillas. Rey no podía evitar burlarse de la cara de Ben cada vez que veía como su niña sentía tanta simpatía por el piloto. Hanna saludo a sus demás tíos y se puso a platicarles de lo que había aprendido sobre la fuerza, cuando la niña hablaba se parecía a Leia.

.

"¿Rey? ¿Dónde está Hanna?" preguntó Ben entrando a la cabaña.

"Fue a dar una vuelta en el X- Wing con Poe" contestó ella. "Y antes de que digas algo, si, revisé que la nave fuera segura, sí, yo misma le puse el casco que le compraste y si, van a volver para el anochecer"

Ben se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, después notó que Rey tenia puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes que le dejaba la espalda descubierta "¿A qué se debe la ocasión?"

Rey exhalo y negó con la cabeza poniéndose las manos en la cintura "- Oh, Rey que linda te vez hoy-" Dijo con voz grave "Gracias Ben, tú no te vez tan mal"

"Yo no habló así"

"Ese no es el punto" contesto ella soltándose el cabello y saliendo por la puerta trasera, hace poco habían ampliado la cabaña para que Hanna tuviera su propia habitación.

Ben la siguió hasta el campo de girasoles y la abrazó por detrás "Lo siento, te vez hermosa. Como siempre" le dijo depositando un beso en su hombro.

Ella se recargó en su pecho y se quedaron un rato viendo el atardecer, después Rey se volteó y lo tomo de las manos. Estaba nerviosa y muy inquieta.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Ben mirándola extrañado.

"Sip" contestó mirando al cielo y apretándole las manos. "Ben, hay algo que quiero decirte"

Él asintió expectante, tratando de no entrar en pánico tan rápido.

Ella asintió también y se agacho hincándose en una rodilla, Ben no sabía que estaba pasando, la jedi tomo aire y dijo "Ben Solo, eres el amor de mi vida. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Ben parpadeo varias veces y vio los ojos de Rey esperando una respuesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces le contestó "Si"


End file.
